Love Is A Battlefield
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Elijah has trouble dealing with it when Klaus' biological father kidnaps him and turns him into a werewolf to spite Mikael, which is bad at first, but turns out to be an asset when his and Selina's son Ethan comes out as gay. And Elizabeth and Charlie's attraction to each other upsets Laura, Katherine, and Gregory. Crossover with Wedding Bell Blues.
1. Best Foot Forward

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and original characters belong to me!**

"You know," Selina told Elijah, "being there and seeing your little brother be born, that was the first time I ever found myself feeling sorry for your father. I mean, he's been on my case for _years_, but that woman makes him look pretty darn nice!"

"I know," Elijah replied. "I was surprised about that, too. But it's about time there was a woman on the planet who could match Father or surpass him. And I'm glad she's finally in his life. That, and that she doesn't seem to want to cause us any trouble. Just him. It'll be nice to finally have an ally against your father."

"But from what I heard, you and Father can get along well when you choose," Elijah reminded her. "Didn't you recruit him to help you dagger my brother?"

"Well, yes," Selina nodded. "And I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"No, you're not," Elijah replied. "And you don't have to be. After all the times he's done it to me, it's refreshing to be on the other side of the coffin."

"Well, I'm glad you're not mad," Selina replied. "I was afraid you would be."

"Not after what he did," Elijah replied. "If you hadn't done it, I would have done it myself."

"Now, are you _sure_ you're mentally prepared to go be the room parent for Ethan's class today?" Selina asked. "Just to warn you, they might cover you with cookie crumbs and glitter and glue. Not wearing one of your suits was necessary."

"Oh, god," Elijah replied. "An army of children attacking me with glue. It sounds awful."

"It's not so bad," Selina replied. "I'm sure you've been through a lot worse. And it was so nice of you to do this for Ethan when he asked."

Elijah sighed. "Well, I figure after all the difficulties I've been having about who he gives his affections to, it's the least I could do."

"You'll do great!" Selina encouraged. "Don't freak out."

"I won't freak out!" Elijah replied. "I'm fine."

"Oh, and if you need a little extra courage," she handed him an envelope. "It's from Laura. It came yesterday."

"And you waited to give it to me until today cause you knew I might need some encouragement?" Elijah asked.

"Of course," Selina replied. Just then, Ethan came running in with his bag over his shoulder. "Come on, Daddy!" He cried. "We have to pick up Toby before we go to school! And since you're helping, I don't want to be late!"

"All right," Elijah replied. "Just a second." He grabbed his keys and let his eager son pull him out the door while Selina waved goodbye from inside. She would do anything to see Elijah in that classroom with all those kids. It was a hilarious thought. When they were gone, she turned away from the window and looked at the clock. Luckily, she had time to change into something presentable. It was the first day Gwen and Mikael were coming with King and she didn't want to make a bad impression. She showered, dressed, and waited for the doorbell to ring.

When it did, she opened the door immediately and Gwen smiled. "How nice of you to answer so quickly," she said.

"Well, I remember you said that you hated to be kept waiting," Selina remarked. She led Gwen and King to the living room and they all sat down. "So," Selina said, "You came on your own? Where's Mikael?"

"He's attempting to put together a toy that Rebecca got us. I suggested that we get someone from the store to put it together, or that I do it myself with my magic, but...Mikael insisted. I doubt he'll be in a good mood when I return home." She handed King to Selina, along with all his things. "Thanks for watching him," she said. "I hope he's not too much trouble."

"Oh, I've encountered a wide range of temperaments among his half siblings," Selina replied. "I can handle it." She beeped King's nose. "Can't I, little guy?" She asked. Gwen rolled her eyes at the baby talk, but said, "I wish you the best of luck. I'll be back this afternoon to pick him up."

"All right," Selina called as Gwen left. "Enjoy your day!"

* * *

><p>"You look very nice," Charlie commented Elizabeth. "Why are you dressed so fancy?"<p>

"School picture day of course!" Elizabeth replied, fluffing up her curly hair. "How could you have forgotten?"

"I didn't forget!" Charlie said, indicating his khaki pants and blue polo. "I'm dressed nice. And besides, it's school _picture_ day, not school photo shoot day. I don't see the point of getting all dressed up for only one photo."

"And that, Charlie, is the difference between you and me," Elizabeth replied. Then she looked down. "And just so you know, your shoes are untied."

"That's a dumb joke," Charlie replied. "I'm not gonna fall for it!" But then, he took a few steps and face planted on the floor cause his shoes were untied just as Elizabeth had said.

"I told you," she smirked. But then she reached down a hand to help him up. He tied his shoes, dusted off his pants, and then put his bag over his shoulder. "We have to go to class," he told Elizabeth. "I'll see you at lunch."

"All right," Elizabeth replied. "See you."

When they met for lunch, Elizabeth wasn't happy. "What kind of a terrible person serves pizza on school picture day?" She complained. "Don't they know that this is the day when we wear our nicest clothes? And tomato_ stains_!"

"Ever hear of a napkin?" Charlie asked. "I hear that if you put them on your lap or around your neck, it will stop stains from getting on your clothes."

"There's no need to be sarcastic," Elizabeth told him and grabbed a bunch of napkins from the container before putting her backpack on a chair and going to get her lunch.

"I can carry it for you if you want," Charlie offered. "I'll get mine after."

"You will?" Elizabeth asked. "Well, thank you!" Once she was supplied with food and sitting down, Charlie went to get his lunch and then came to sit down next to her. "I'm not looking forward to school pictures," he said. "I don't even know why we have to do them anyway."

"I don't either, but it's a chance for me to show how pretty I am, so I like it!" Elizabeth said. "And you shouldn't be worried. you look nice."

"Thanks," Charlie replied as he tucked a napkin into his shirt. "My dad helped me dress this morning, cause Mom had to drop Eli off with Grandma and Grandpa. It wasn't hard for you to dress today, was it? You dress like that all the time."

"Well, Mom would be disappointed in me if I didn't," Elizabeth replied. "And Daddy's no shabby dresser either." She paused. "Mom wants me to model, but Dad won't let me."

"Do you wanna model?" Charlie asked. "Or does your mom just want you to?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied. "It might be kind of fun." She cut her pizza with her knife and fork and ate it in dainty bites.

"You know you can just pick it up and eat it, right?" Charlie asked, staring.

"Well, not today," Elizabeth replied. "Today, I'm being careful. Pictures are being taken right after lunch, you know."

"I do," Charlie replied. "The teacher told us." After he finished his pizza, he picked up a small green squeeze bottle with a lid on it from his bag and drank deeply from it. When Elizabeth noticed his red lips, she said, "Is that punch you have in there? Can I have some?"

"No," Charlie replied. "It's not punch. It's my special meal supplement...you know the one I have to have cause of my genetics...?"

"Oh!" Elizabeth brought her voice down. "It's _blood_! All right. I don't want to drink that. Keep going." After they were done with their lunch, Elizabeth went with Charlie to put some of his books away before they headed off to get their photos taken with the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>"You <em>did<em> remember to dress Charlie up for school picture day, right?" Katherine asked Laura. "You don't want him looking terrible in front of all the other children."

"It wasn't my department," Laura replied. "I thought it would be better to leave that up to Edward. But I'm sure he made him look great. You spiffed Elizabeth up, I suppose?"

"I think that goes without saying," Katherine replied, blowing on her nails. It was the slow period of the day, and she'd decided to give herself a manicure. "You know, every time I take her to the mall, at least one person asks if she wants to model."

"Have you taken advantage of any of those offers?" Laura asked.

"I would like to," Katherine replied. "But you know stick in the mud Gregory won't let me." She pouted.

"Why not?" Laura asked, although she was pretty sure she knew why.

"He says it would interfere with her schoolwork, and that that's what children her age should be focusing on, instead of working," Katherine replied. "But how does he know that? He probably just hates the idea cause I suggested it."

"I'm sure that if you came up with a good reason for Elizabeth to model, he would consider it," Laura replied. "He's not unreasonable."

"You _would_ say that," Katherine scoffed. "You don't have to live with him anymore. And what reason could possibly make him change his mind? He's as stubborn as your father."

"What if you told him that modeling on the weekends or after school would let Elizabeth earn her own money, and then she would learn fiscal responsibility?" Laura asked. "That's what my mom said when I wanted to work at Enid's and Dad wouldn't let me. But then again, when I worked at Enid's, it was full of people Mom knew. Maybe _that's_ why he said 'Yes', come to think of it."

"Well, thanks, you're a lot of help," Katherine replied dryly, then came to stand behind her. "You have some split ends that need snipping," she said and then strode back to her desk.

"You're making that up!" Laura cried. But she peered into the mirror anyway and was ashamed to see that Katherine was right. "Damn it," she cried, and then began rooting around for the scissors while Katherine smirked.

"Maybe I should be the face of this place," she observed. "After all, I seem to be the one who practices better hair maintenance."

"Well, you have more time," Laura pointed out. "You don't have to work all day _and_ take care of a baby, and I do."

"You can make all the excuses you want," Katherine replied. "But really, since you're selling the ability to make people's hair look good, shouldn't you put some actual effort into your own? I mean, coloring it crazy colors is one thing. Ongoing care and maintenance is another."

Laura sighed. Of course Kathrine was right, but the fact of the matter was that finding time _was_ difficult. Sighing, she turned to face Katherine. "I'll give you a raise if you give me a trim and make me hair look neat before all the appointments start coming in for the day," she said. "Cause as much as I hate to admit it, you have a point."

"Well, it's good you asked," Katherine replied as she took up the scissors and Laura sat down in the chair. "Cause even if you hadn't, I would have taken the scissors to this mess you call your hair whether you like it or not. Today you especially need it."

"You're not gonna make me bald, are you?" Laura asked nervously.

"No," Katherine replied. "I won't. I promise I'll restrain myself."

"How kind," Laura replied. After Katherine finished fixing up her ends and other little things, Laura got out of the chair and ran up to answer the ringing doorbell.

"Hello?" She said when she saw the two men on the other side of the door, one with a paper and pad, and the other who held a camera. Both were thin, gray-haired, and balding, and wearing navy blue suits. "Who are you?"

"Are you Laura Emerson?" The one with the pad asked.

"Yeah," Laura nodded. "I am."

"Would you have time for just a quick interview?" He pressed. "We heard about the success of your business and want to do an article about it for our magazine about up and coming locations in this town."

"O-okay, sure!" Laura replied, grateful that she'd started sending Eli to her parents' during the day so she could focus on one thing at a time. "I'd be honored to say a few words."

"And your hair looks lovely," the man with the camera pointed out. "Is it an example of the fine work you do here at your salon?"

"Yes," Laura nodded.

"Well, when people see the pictures, they'll be wanting to come here in droves!" He said with a smile. "You won't be able to keep them away!"

"Well, wonderful!" Laura replied and offered them a seat. "Can I get you some coffee or something before we do this?" Laura asked. "And also, how did you find out about my work?"

"Every issue, we look for a new business to profile," the man with the pad said after they both declined coffee. He was writing already, although what he was writing, Laura had no idea. "We got a call from your assistant, and she told us what a good job you're doing here. You worked on one of our co-workers a couple of days ago, and she came back with a dazzling review. That's why we're here."

"Oh!" Laura smiled. "How nice!"

"Now would you like to do the picture first, or the interview?" the photographer asked.

Laura stood up. "I need to run downstairs before we start anything," she said. "It won't be long. I'll be back in a minute."

The men nodded and Laura ran downstairs where Katherine was sitting with a smile on her face. "Was it anyone interesting at the door?" She asked.

"Yes," Laura nodded. "And...thank you. I don't know what else to say. That was a really generous thing for you to do, so I think you should come up and do the interview with me."

"Are you sure?" Katherine replied. "I wouldn't want to do it, and then have you scold me afterward for stealing your spotlight."

"No, I insist," Laura replied. "Come with me. We'll do it all together."

"It would be my pleasure," Katherine replied. They did the interview and took the photo, and as the reporters got up to leave, they promised that the magazine would be out in a couple of weeks.

"Thanks again!" Laura called after them. "We appreciate it." She shut the door and turned to Katherine. "That was awesome!" She cried.

"Yeah, it was," Katherine nodded. "And when the magazine comes out and Gregory sees how photogenic I am, and how good photos in magazines actually are for people, maybe he'll ease up about Elizabeth."

And there it was, Laura thought to herself. The self-serving angle she was just waiting to find. But self-serving angle or not, Katherine _had_ done something to help her little salon in a big way, and for that, at least, she could be grateful.


	2. Battle Lines Drawn

Elijah looked up at the knock on his office door. "Come in!" He called.

Selina opened the door and came in. "I have something I need to run by you," she told him. "Cause I know that if I didn't, it would upset you."

"What is it?" Elijah sighed tiredly. All the days of being around children in Ethan's class had worn him out.

"Well, according to Alistair, Klaus isn't doing very well about Amy, and he thought that maybe if I...I mean you and I-invited him over to talk, it might help him. But I know how you feel about having Klaus and me in the same room, so I thought I'd run the idea by you first."

"I don't know about this," Elijah replied skeptically.

"Why?" Selina asked. "I thought that having you in the same room as us would alleviate any worries."

"Are you _really_ only doing this because Alistair asked you to?" Elijah asked, rising from the desk and coming to face her. "Or is it out of some lingering loyalty to my brother?"

"I believe you think you already know the answer to that question," Selina replied, her eyes narrowing. "Otherwise you wouldn't be so suspicious of me. And if you don't want to help Klaus for his own sake, why don't you do it for Amy, then? Cause the only way those two are getting back together is if Klaus straightens up."

"I never really thought much of Klaus and Amy as a couple," Elijah replied. "I always thought she could do better."

"So you won't help me with this?" Selina asked. "Cause whether you agree to help or not, he's coming."

Elijah sighed. "I don't believe you sometimes," he said. "You're really trying my patience."

"Well, I'm sorry," Selina told him. "But at least you can't say I went and did this behind your back. I should get points for _that_, anyway."

* * *

><p>When Klaus arrived a few hours later, Elijah was relieved to see that Alistair was with him. "I'm still somewhat opposed to this whole meeting," he said. "But I have to admit, Alistair, that your presence eases my mind somewhat."<p>

"Glad to be of service," Alistair replied. He and Klaus sat down on the sofa, and Selina said, "So what should we do here?"

"Talk some sense into him!" Alistair replied. "I've tried and tried, but nothing I say does any good!"

"I've told you," Klaus said between his teeth, "I have the thing with Amy under control."

"So you've decided to leave her alone until she decides (or IF she decides) to let you back in her life?" Alistair asked. "That seems like very grown up behavior coming from you."

"I can be grown up sometimes," Klaus replied. But Selina suspected that he wasn't being entirely open about things.

Eventually, she got Elijah to take Alistair and show him some of his new antiques, and she took advantage of the pair's absence to question her brother in law. "So what's really going on with you and Amy?" She asked. "Do you _really_ have things under control?"

"No, of course not!" Klaus replied. "Amy still hates me. The other day, I was visiting Kol and Margot and she shoved me down the stairs!"

"Well, in her defense, you _did_ kill her," Selina pointed out. "That's not just something she should have to just get over."

"I've been visiting her and compelling her at night," Klaus replied. "It's been kind of nice, actually."

"What?" Selina asked, her eyes wide. "That's a terrible idea! When she finds out, she's gonna hate you even more!"

"Who says she has to find out?" Klaus asked.

"I think she should," Selina replied. "And I'm close to telling her. You can't treat her that way!"

"Well, then, what do you suppose I do?" Klaus asked. "Tell her the truth? Risk never seeing her or Vivi again?"

"If you tell Amy," Selina said, "I bet I can make sure that you'll still be able to see Vivi."

"And just how will you do that?" Klaus asked.

"Well, Amy knows that I'm watching Mikael and Gwen's son King, and she asked me if I would watch Vivi sometimes, too. Whenever I have her, I'll invite you over, and you can see her without Amy knowing. It's a bit shifty, but not as bad as compelling her to get your way."

"And do you promise you'll do this for me if I tell Amy the truth?"

"Yes," Selina nodded. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"What <em>is<em> this place?" Ethan asked as Laura brought him and Eli in to Enid's.

"It's called a bar," Laura told him. "I come here sometimes, and so does Mom and lots of other people."

"Where are all the other kids?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know," Laura replied as she sat down at a table and looked around. "But I'm sure there _are_ some. Just be careful, though, and keep me in sight!"

"All right!" Ethan replied and ran off. Then she peered at Roxie, who was chuckling as she approached the table. "What?"

"Nothing," Roxie replied. "Just picturing the look on Uncle Elijah's face if he knew you brought not only his son here, but his precious namesake also."

"I'm not scared," Laura replied. "If anyone can handle Daddy, it's me." Eli began to fuss and Laura put a cloth over her shoulder and arranged her shirt so she could feed him. "It's okay that I do this in here, right?" She asked Roxie.

"Well, of course!" Roxie replied. "I did. No one really pays attention. They're mostly drinking and so engrossed in what's on the TV that the last place they'll be looking is at you. And no one whose the type of person who would truly care comes in here anyway."

"Good," Laura replied. "I figured as much, but I didn't want to feel like I was overstepping any boundaries."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Roxie said. "There are no boundaries around here. That's the best part about it." She turned and noticed Ethan walking out of the game room with another boy trailing behind him. "Look," she said. "It seems Ethan's found a friend."

"If he went in the game room, he wasn't staying in my sight like I told him," Laura remarked. "But as long as he seems unharmed and is making friends, I can't complain too much."

When Ethan came back with a grin on his face, she said, "How are you doing? I saw you made a friend!"

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "Sorry I went into the game room when I wasn't supposed to."

"I only said that because I didn't want you to get lost or hurt," Laura replied. "You know how upset Daddy would be with me if that happened."

"I don't know," Ethan replied. "He might not. Only Mommy _really_ likes me."

"I'm sure Dad does too," Laura said. She'd finished feeding Eli and had put him back in his carrier on the table. "He just doesn't do a good job of tactfully expressing his feelings sometimes. Like, for example, sometimes he tells me that I need to keep my hair its regular color, even though I like it the way it is. You just have to stand your ground, be yourself, and he'll still love you."

"Really?" Ethan asked. "Okay."

"Now," Laura smiled. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Okay!" Ethan replied and ran back into the game room, bringing the little boy with him a few seconds later. He had brown hair and brown eyes like Ethan did, and a shy smile. "Hello," he said.

"Jeffrey, this is my sister, Laura," Ethan said. "Laura, this is Jeffrey. And Eli, too." He nodded at the baby.

"It's nice to meet you," Laura told him and reached her hand out.

Jeffrey took it, not meeting her eyes. "It's nice to meet you too," he said quietly. Just then, he looked in the direction of two people who were getting up from another table and looking at him. "My mom and dad are coming," he said. "I think I have to go."

"I hope we can see you again sometime," Laura replied.

"Yeah," Jeffrey replied, looking fondly at Ethan. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked up at the knock on the door. "Come in!" She called.<p>

Gregory entered and came to sit down next to her. "Hi, there," he said.

"Hello, Daddy," she replied. "What's going on?"

"Well, you know how your mother has been talking about you doing modeling?" He asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded. "But you don't want me to, I know."

"Do _you_ want to?" Gregory asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, I was thinking that if you wanted to appear in advertisements for the salon, it would be all right," Gregory told her. "You wanna do that?"

"Yes, I do," Elizabeth replied.

"Well, good," Gregory replied. "I'm sure that will make your mother happy."

"I know!" Elizabeth replied. "And it makes me happy too!"

* * *

><p>"Guess what?" Elizabeth said to Charlie as they sat at Katherine and Gregory's kitchen table eating cookies.<p>

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I get to skip school at some point," Elizabeth said. "The article that our moms did about the salon made it really popular, and now a bunch of magazines about hair want to do stories about it. So I get to model styles for them. It's gonna take a whole day!"

"How exciting," Charlie said, his voice flat. "I hope you have fun."

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked. "Why aren't you excited for me? Are you jealous because you have to go to school and I don't?"

"No," Charlie replied. "But I think it's weird. Doesn't it seem like you're too young?"

"You could look at it that way," Elizabeth concurred. "Or you could say that all the other kids at school are unmotivated and lazy and I'm way better than they are."

"You could," Charlie agreed. "But that won't get you many friends, though. Or _any_ friends."

"Oh, well," Elizabeth said. "I don't care. I don't need to be friends with anyone at school anyway." She paused. "Well, except for you."

"Thanks," Charlie said dryly. "I'm very touched."

"Well, you're welcome," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "I do what I can."

"Did you tell Charlie about your modeling?" Katherine asked Elizabeth as she came in with groceries.

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded. "But he's not really impressed. He talks just like Daddy, actually."

"Well, don't let it worry you too much," Katherine told her. "You're much too good to worry about stuff like that."

"Okay," Elizabeth replied. "I won't worry at all, I promise."

Charlie looked at her and felt something move in his gut. It wasn't that he didn't want to support Elizabeth doing something that obviously made her happy, but he was worried that her doing modeling would make him lose his best friend, and _that_ was what scared him about this whole plan more than anything else.


	3. Secret Plans

"So," Elijah told Selina. "Are you going to tell me what you and Niklaus talked about while Alistair and I were looking at my latest acquisitions? There wasn't any funny business, was there? I can completely see him being tempted, since I doubt Amy has let him near her since the incident."

"Nothing happened between Klaus and me," Selina replied. "I love you and I respect Amy too much to do something like that to her and add more troubles to the ones she's already having. And what did you mean when you said that you never liked Klaus and Amy together? You do realize that without her to distract him, he'd be coming after me, right?" She pointed out. "You should really be more supportive of the fact that your brother found a woman to be with who isn't me."

"Oh, you misunderstand," Elijah replied. "I'm saying that Amy is too good for my brother and he should consider himself lucky that such a good woman decided that she liked him and was willing to bear his children."

"Do you think _I _was too good for your brother?" Selina asked. "Should he consider himself lucky that I chose to grace him with my presence?" She paused. "You don't have to answer that, you know. I was just teasing. I feel that way about you, though."

"You do?" Elijah asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah," Selina nodded. "I mean, you and your family are the oldest vampires there are, and here I am, just a regular vampire who got lucky enough to know all of you. Sometimes, I feel like I'm not worth it all. That's why I've never officially taken the family name like all the kids have. I mean, I know you love me and consider me part of the family, but unlike the kids, I don't have the blood running through my veins, you know?"

"Well, that's the silliest thing I've heard in awhile," Elijah replied. "Nonetheless, I suppose whatever you feel is all right with me."

"Thank you," Selina replied. "I appreciate that." She paused. "Klaus hasn't talked to you about him and Amy, has he?"

"Not directly," Elijah replied. "I mean, I get reports from Alistair sometimes, but that's all."

"Poor Alistair," Selina replied. "He's been through so much shit because of Klaus, me, or both over the years. And when you think that when he had a chance to get out, he had to be talked into taking it...it's a bit mind boggling. I don't get it sometimes." She paused. "Did I tell you about the article Laura did for the salon? Apparently, Katherine set the whole thing up."

"Well, that was kind of her," Elijah replied. "I wonder when we'll get to see it."

"Who knows?" Selina shrugged. "I bet Laura will send it to us when it comes out, though."

"Oh, gosh!" Selina stood up. "Speaking of Laura, I've got baking to do."

"Do you need any help?" Elijah asked to her surprise. "Or will I just be in the way?"

"Whatever you want," Selina replied with a smile, giving him a quick peck. "I'd never say 'No' to assistance. Especially yours."

* * *

><p>"Can we talk?" Charlie asked Elizabeth at recess. She was beginning to wear fancy dresses and high-heeled shoes, which was a bit much, even for her, cause they weren't even teenagers yet.<p>

"I know what about," Elizabeth replied. "You've told me lots of times that you don't want me to model, but I'm gonna do it anyway, cause it's my choice! I don't know why you think you can tell me not to do it."

"Well, I know I can't tell you what to do," Charlie replied. "But I'm...I'm sort of scared of what wll happen when you start modeling. I'm worried that you'll like it so much that you'll forget all about me." He cast his eyes down.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth replied and actually hugged him. "I didn't know. Ask your mom if you can model all the boy looks, and we can do everything together!"

"I don't know," Charlie replied. "I'm not really a model sort."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked. "You're very handsome."

Color filled Charlie's cheeks when he heard this. "Thank you," he mumbled. Then he looked up at her. "Let's change the subject: do you want me to check over your math homework for you? Or did your dad do it already?"

"He asked me, but I told him I wanted _you_ to do it," Elizabeth replied, pulling the homework from her backpack. They were sitting together under a tree a few feet from the play area where the other kids were so they would have peace and quiet. She handed the paper to Charlie, who took a pen out of his bag and looked it over, and by the time he handed it back, he was smiling. "You only missed three problems," he said. "Good for you!"

"Well, thank you," Elizabeth replied, and then got close to him while he taught her how to fix the ones that she'd missed. "You think you've got it now?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Thank you for helping me." Then, the school bell rang, and to Charlie's surprise, Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running into school with all the other kids while he gathered up his things and followed after her.

* * *

><p>"Amy!" Selina cried as her friend came through the front door clutching Vivi tight. "How are you?"<p>

Amy was angry and shaking. She put Vivi in Selina's arms and asked for a drink.

"What kind of a drink?" Selina asked. "Juice, soda, water?"

"No," Amy narrowed her eyes. "When I say 'drink', I mean alcohol. Give me _alcohol."_

"I don't think so," Selina replied, looking down at Vivi. "I don't think that's a good idea. What in the world is the matter with you?"

"Do you know how hard it is to get a date when you have a kid with someone else?" Amy asked. "Do you?"

"Well, do you want a real answer, or do you just want me to sit here and nod?" Selina asked.

"No, I want your serious answer," Amy replied. "If you have one, that is."

"Actually, I do," Selina replied as she got Amy a juice and then sat down with Vivi in her lap. "The last thing I did as a human was have a kid. He was raised by his grandfather, but fortunately, I met him again when he was an open-minded young man, and when he and his fiancee got engaged, they invited me to come live with them."

"They did?" Amy replied. "And they weren't...scared of you?"

"No," Selina replied. "When I moved in with them, I had at least another...thirty or so years before I became evil. But they ended up having four kids, two boys and two girls. And I would watch the kids, you know, take them to the park and all that, and every man who was out and about would look at them and run the other direction. That contributed to my nearly fifty years of celibacy and complete hatred of men for an entire decade. So I know what you're going through...but you can't let it get you down. If guys are scared because you have a kid, then they're obviously not right for you."

"Well, if I thought that about every guy who dumped me, who would be left?" Amy asked angrily. "Klaus? The guy murdered me! I'm not gonna go back to him!"

"I'm not saying you should," Selina replied. "I'm just trying to think of something that would be helpful for you. But it doesn't seem like I'm succeeding."

Amy sighed. "Sorry," she said. "I know you're trying and I shouldn't be mad at you, but it's all just so frustrating. I would go to Jonathan, but he and Savannah are engaged now and it's weird."

"Even more weird than the fact that Savannah is now engaged to the guy you were engaged to first?" Selina replied. "My daughter Lucy is with my first fiance."

"That's kind of weird," Amy replied. "Is there a single negative event in my life that you can't relate to in some way?"

Selina thought a moment. "I don't know. My mom disinherited me for running off with Klaus, he and I weren't married when I got pregnant with Adrian, I thought about getting rid of Adrian cause I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it, while Klaus didn't murder me, he hurt me pretty bad, our oldest daughter is way more attached to him than she should be, which left me no real chance to bond with her when she was young, and he cheated on me around the time I had our second daughter, so I basically raised Lucy alone. Damn...that's impressive."

"Now you know why I came over here," Amy replied and sipped the juice reluctantly. "I knew you'd understand."

"Do you want me to watch Vivi for a bit?" Selina asked, putting a hand on Amy's. "Maybe if you went to see Jonathan, he'd take you out. It's not the same as having a boyfriend, but it's something."

"Maybe that will be best," Amy replied. "Cause you're right...a few hours out with a man, _any_ man at all, is better than feeling how I do right now."

"Good luck!" Selina called as Amy abandoned her juice, grabbed her keys, and headed for the door. When she was gone, Selina smiled down at Vivi. "What do you want to do now?" She asked the little girl. "Wanna call your daddy so he can come see you? It'll have to be a secret just between us, you know. You can't tell your mom. It's lucky Uncle Elijah is busy, cause we can't tell him either." She put Vivi down and dialed Klaus' home number. A very grouchy Alistair answered the call.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Get Klaus bring his ass to Elijah's and my house right away!" Selina said. "I have something here that might cheer him up!"

"Fine," Alistair replied. "As long as it doesn't involve murdering anyone, I'll let him know."

"Oh, it doesn't," Selina replied. "I promise. So please...tell him ASAP."


	4. Just The Right Moment

Just when Selina thought she'd gotten over her insecurity about not really belonging with the rest of her family, who all had Original blood, Elijah's mother came to visit, something that required a family reunion of sorts. She came striding in, bags full of stuff in hand, handing out presents to all of her grandchildren, and even Elijah. When everything had been handed out, Elijah said, "Mother, don't you have anything for Selina?"

"Oh, I don't, I'm sorry," Esther replied. "I don't seem to have anything left."

"It's okay," Selina replied, standing up. "I-I wasn't expecting anything anyway." She then strode off to her and Elijah's room and shut the door behind her.

"Should I go talk to her?" Gregory asked, rising to his feet.

"Don't worry, son," Elijah told him with a sigh. "I'll do it."

Gregory nodded and sat down while Elijah went to his and Selina's door. Of course it was locked, which Elijah quickly discovered after jiggling the handle. "Darling?" He called. "May I come in? Can we talk about this?"

A few seconds later, the door unlocked and Elijah got a good look at Selina's face, which was drawn and somber. He could tell she was trying not to cry. "You didn't have to come in here," she said. "You should go back and be with your mother. You belong there. I don't. No one will miss me."

"Of course we will!" Elijah replied, taking her in his arms. "It was very rude of my mother to bring presents for everyone and not you."

"Why?" Selina asked. "I'm not related to her by blood."

"What does that matter?" Elijah asked. "You're still family."

"I know we've been over this before," Selina replied, lying down on the bed. "But sometimes, I don't feel like it. It's like you're the king, and I'm the slutty, low-class actress you took for your mistress that no one talks about."

"Oh, come on, now!" Elijah replied. "Not all mistresses were ignored. Some were quite influential. Madame Pampadour for one. And Charles II genuinely loved Nell Gwyn."

"Even so," Selina replied, "they were still considered outside of the loop, you know. A lot of times, the kids weren't even acknowledged!"

"But sometimes they were," Elijah replied. "Dorthea Jordan, who was William the IV's mistress, all her kids by him were acknowledged." He paused. "Look, I know it's hard to get along with my family, and I understand how you feel out of place sometimes, but I wouldn't want to be with anyone other than you. It's not possible. All right? Don't let my mother get you down. Look at her and say 'Screw you', like you do with my father."

Selina chuckled. "You have a point." She sighed. "I know I'm being ridiculous, but I've never actually had a family I've truly felt a part of, you know? Not when I was human, and sometimes, not now. But I'll try."

Elijah gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Once Mother and everyone else leaves, you and I can be alone. I'll get Edward and Laura to take Ethan, and then we'll lock ourselves in here and not come out for several hours."

Selina put her head on his shoulder, smiled, and breathed in his scent. "I like the sound of that," she said. "I can't wait." Then she stood up. "I want to go back to the living room with you."

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked. "You don't have to."

"I want to," Selina replied, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"Oh, and just so you know," Elijah said as they made their way to the door. "Your wedding ring was my mother's. Even though she didn't give you anything today, you still have something."

Selina smiled. "And perhaps that's why she didn't give me anything now, cause I already have something. And something really good. When we get out there, I'll have to thank her."

"Ready?" Elijah asked.

Selina took a deep breath. "Yeah," she nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're getting away with this!" Klaus said as he reveled in another secret visit with Vivi, who was once again in Selina's care. "It's wonderful. Although, given Amy's inability to find herself another boyfriend, I feel sort of guilty."<p>

"You shouldn't feel guilty," Selina replied. "Yeah, you screwed up by murdering Amy, but Vivi is _your _daughter too, and if the experience with Lucy taught me anything, it's that there are some things about children you father that their mothers can't teach on their own. Vivi needs you, and if I have to be sneaky so you can see her and risk your brother's wrath, then so be it."

"And how long will we do this?" Klaus asked. "When Vivi starts talking, should I compel her to forget?"

"No, don't!" Selina said quickly. "My dad and Doctor Stensrund did that when Daddy visited me as a kid, and it's something I've never forgiven them for."

"Well, all right, then," Klaus nodded as he pretended to nibble on Vivi's fingers and she giggled. "No forgetting, then. Not a chance."

Just then, the door opened and Elijah strode into the living room. Selina tried to shield Klaus and Vivi from his sight, but failed. "Niklaus?" Elijah asked, peering around his wife. "What are you doing here?"

"Selina invited me," Klaus replied. "She was watching Vivi and said I could come over cause you were gone."

"Did she now?" Elijah replied. Then, he scowled at his wife. "Darling," he said, his voice tight. "Can we talk?"

"Is it absolutely necessary?" Selina asked.

"Yes," Elijah replied and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along with him to their bedroom and slamming the door behind him. "Why is Niklaus here?" He demanded to know. "You promised me that you wouldn't see him anymore. Were you lying to me? Why in the hell do we always have to go through this?"

"I didn't invite him over to sleep with him," Selina replied. "Amy asked me to watch Vivi, and I thought it would be nice if Klaus came to see his daughter."

"And does _Amy_ know you invited him to see Vivi?" Elijah asked. "Would she approve?"

"Well...I didn't exactly tell her," Selina replied. "But Klaus isn't doing her any harm."

"I'm so disappointed in you!" Elijah said. "You've deceived a woman who believes that you're her friend, and you lied to me about letting my brother into this house! It's disgraceful!"

"If I had told you what I was doing, would you have been any less mad at me?" Selina asked.

"No," Elijah replied with a shake of his head. "But at least you wouldn't be keeping things from me. Now, does Vivi have anyone else who can watch her? I'm going to take her to them and then have a talk with my brother."

Selina sighed. "Margot and Kol are home, I guess."

"Fine," Elijah replied. "That's where I'll take her. And Klaus will come with me. I'm not leaving you alone with him."

He left, slamming the door behind him, and Selina sniffled, plopping down on the bed and trying not to cry.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you're so mad about," Klaus said as Elijah got in the car, his face mottled purple. "Selina and I didn't do anything."<p>

Elijah saw that Vivi was safely secured in her car seat before he punched Klaus in the face.

"Fuck, what was that for?" Klaus asked, trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose. Even though he knew it would stop, there would still be time for some to stain his clothes.

"For sneaking around with my wife!" Elijah grouched. "And Selina told me that Amy has no idea about you seeing Vivi. You've already treated her horribly enough. Must you add lying to that list of offenses, Niklaus?" He began backing out of the driveway as Klaus felt his nose heal.

"Where are we going?" Klaus asked, not answering Elijah's last question.

"We're taking Vivi to Kol and Margot's, and then we're going to continue this conversation," Elijah answered.

"Well, won't that be fun?" Klaus replied dryly. "I can't wait."

"Oh, shut up," Elijah replied. They dropped Vivi off and refused to stay for a drink. Then, as they were driving away, something snapped in Elijah. He parked in an empty lot, dragged Klaus out of the car, and began pummeling him. Klaus was so stunned that at first, he didn't react, but soon, he and Elijah were rolling around on the grass, stained, sweaty, and covered in blood.

"Are you finished?" Klaus asked when Elijah had to pause.

"No," Elijah replied. "Not really." He then brought his fist forward again, but this time, Klaus stopped it. Then, Elijah watched as his brother transformed into a large, snapping wolf.

"You know you can't kill me that way," he smirked. But the wolf snapped, urged him to his feet, and began chasing after him. When Klaus finally tired, Elijah looked around and had no idea where he was or how to get back to his car. "Good job, Niklaus!" He snapped at his brother. "Now we're lost!" He then took his phone out of his pocket and swore. "And my phone is out of juice. Shit!"

"You can't blame that on me," Klaus replied.

"Just get in the car," Elijah replied.

* * *

><p>A few days later, a very worried Selina stumbled into Enid's, where Klaus' father Ronan was tending bar. "What can I get you, lassie?" He asked her. "You look so tired out."<p>

"I've not been sleeping much lately," Selina admitted. "My husband and I got in a fight a few days ago. He left with Klaus and I haven't heard from him since."

"And this would be Klaus' brother?" Ronan asked as he poured her a vodka on the rocks.

"Yeah," Selina replied. "That guy." She took a few sips of her drink and sucked in her breath. "Thanks," she told Ronan. "I needed that."

"It looked like it," Ronan replied. "And Klaus showed up here yesterday, but he didn't have anyone with him."

"All right," Selina replied. She had a few more drinks and got to her feet. "I'm gonna go upstairs now," she said. "I'm a little sleepy."

"All right," Ronan smiled. "Sweet dreams, Lassie."

Once she was upstairs, Ronan went into the back room where Elijah was tied, gagged, and beat up, with several people surrounding him.

"Can we take him out now?" One of them, a burly young man with dark hair, dark eyes, and a moon shaped scar under his eye asked. "What kept you? And are you sure this is the son of the man that killed your family?"

"His wife showed up looking for him," Ronan replied. "And yes it is. I've been waiting for this day for years. Now, if Benjamin is around to do the spell, we can be on our way. And remember, be gentle with my son's half-brother. We don't want him dead. Not when we could punish his father in a far worse way." He got real close to Elijah's face and said, "A thousand years ago, your father killed my family because your mother and I loved each other. Now, I have another family, ready and willing to avenge what he did. And we're starting with you."

Elijah heard this and struggled as they got him out to a van, and then a sour looking warlock who resembled Alistair on a bad day put a spell on him so that he could no longer move. Then they drove away from the bar, the engine of the van making loud noises and belching out a trail of dark exhaust behind them.

* * *

><p>"You've worn that necklace every day since your grandmother gave it to you," Edward told Laura as she stared at the hall mirror, stroking a sapphire necklace that Esther had given her. "You <em>can<em> take it off sometimes. And why do you feel the need to wear it while you work?"

Laura giggled. "Just to see the look on Katherine's face. Did you see that face she made when she realized that all the stuff Gregory got wasn't as good as this?"

"And here I thought you and Katherine had decided to grow up and reconcile," Edward sighed. "Boy was I wrong."

"Of course you were," Laura replied. "Us getting along was just temporary for the sake of the article!"

Edward sighed. "And what about Charlie and Elizabeth? They get along. What'll happen if it turns into more than just getting along? I know you two will kick up a big fuss and ruin it all for them. Please don't."

Laura stopped stroking the necklace and turned to face Edward. "Do you really think I'm so selfish that I would let my immense hatred of Katherine get in the way of my son's happiness?"

"Well, I would hope not," Edward replied. "But you can't blame me for thinking it will happen."

"All right, I'll try and behave myself if Charlie and Elizabeth decide to date." Laura promised. "I can't speak for Katherine, but if anyone ruins things for Charlie and Elizabeth, it won't be me."


	5. A Missing Man

"I wish Daddy was here to meet Jeffrey," Ethan said. "Where did Daddy go?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Selina replied as she finished frosting the last cookie in the batch she was making and handed one on the baking sheet to Ethan. "But I'm sure he's fine. Sometimes when your daddy and I have a fight, the best thing is for us to just stay apart from each other for a bit."

"What did you fight about?" Ethan asked.

"Your daddy caught me doing something that, while it was harmless, it made him very unhappy," Selina replied. "I shouldn't have done it, but there you go."

"So Daddy will come back?" Ethan asked, his brown eyes big.

"Yes," Selina nodded. "Daddy will come back. It will be fine. Now it's best to think of more cheerful things, like Jeffrey coming over. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Ethan nodded. "I think I can."

* * *

><p>For all of her encouraging Ethan to be optimistic about Elijah's whereabouts, when Jeffrey showed up with his parents, and his mother asked where Ethan's father was, it was all Selina could do to keep her composure. "He wanted to be here, but he was called away on business," she said. "But he'll be back soon and more than happy to meet all of you."<p>

Jeffrey's mother nodded, but gave Selina a very skeptical look. They let the boys play, but other than offering cookies and drinks, Selina didn't know what else to do with Jeffrey's parents.

Finally, when they left, she took a deep breath and shut the door, feeling immensely relieved.

"When can Jeffrey come over again?" Ethan asked his mother. "I had fun!"

Selina patted him on the head. "I'm sure you did," she said. "But what do you say to waiting until your daddy comes back to invite Jeffrey and his parents over again?"

"How long will that be?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know," Selina replied. "But I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'll call your brother Gregory tomorrow and maybe he'll help look for your daddy."

"Okay," Ethan nodded. "That's a good idea."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Father is <em>missing<em>?" Gregory asked Selina. "How long has this been going on?"

"Well, we had a fight a few days ago, and he stormed off with your uncle Klaus, and I thought he was just blowing off steam, but now I sort of have a bad feeling in my gut," Selina replied.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Gregory asked. "Do you want me to look? If he left with Uncle Klaus, maybe he knows something."

"You call your uncle, please," Selina requested. "With my luck, your dad will come in just as I start the conversation and we don't want that."

"All right," Gregory replied. "I don't know how far I'll get, but I'll give it a try."

"Thank you," Selina told her son. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Mother," Gregory replied. After ending the conversation with her, he took a deep breath and thought about how to proceed. He'd never quite known how to talk to his wild uncle, so he tried the next best thing: Adrian, who had returned to Klaus' house at Alistair's request, cause he just couldn't handle being around Klaus anymore after what he'd done to Amy. Gregory dialed Adrian's cell number and waited patiently for his half-brother (and cousin) to answer.

"Yeah, what's up?" Adrian answered after a bit. He sounded tired.

"Adrian, it's Gregory," Gregory replied. "What's the matter with you? You sound strange."

"You just woke me up from a nap," Adrian replied, sounding a tad irritable. "What do you want?"

"Would you ask Uncle Klaus if he's seen my Father?" Gregory requested. "Mother hasn't heard from him in days and apparently, Uncle Klaus was one of the last people he was with." Gregory paused. "And aren't you a little old to take naps?"

"Oh, shut up!" Adrian replied. "If you had as much fun as I do, you'd want to take a nap too."

"So, will you ask your father?" Gregory pressed. "Mother would really appreciate it."

"Fine, fine," Adrian replied. "I will. Don't worry about it."

"Good," Gregory replied. "Thank you." He then ended the call and prayed that Adrian (who could be unreliable) would come through for him.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Selina got the call from Adrian. "What did your dad have to say about your uncle?" She asked. "Please tell me it's something useful!"<p>

"It is," Adrian replied. "But you're not gonna like it, and you're gonna _really_ wanna kick Dad's ass."

Selina raised and eyebrow. "Well, that doesn't sound promising. But spit it out."

"Ronan has Uncle Elijah," Adrian said after a long moment. "He finally decided it was time to avenge what Mikael did to his family a thousand years ago, you know, killing them all, and Uncle Elijah is his victim."

"And just what does he plan to _do_ with Elijah?" Selina asked. "Please don't tell me he wants to kill him? And did your dad betray your uncle and hand him over?"

"If he did, it wasn't intentional," Adrian replied. "But given how often those two have been at odds over the years, who knows?"

"Well, shit," Selina sighed. "Does your dad know where Ronan took Elijah?"

"No, he doesn't," Adrian replied. "I got out of him all I could, and considering he was kind of drunk at the time, it was quite a bit."

"All right," Selina sighed. "Well, thank you. And tell Helene and Liam that I'm thinking about them."

"I will," Adrian replied. "And you're welcome."

When Selina ended the call, there was a fury in her belly toward Klaus that she'd never felt before. She knew for certain that she'd never want anything to do with him after this. Killing Amy was bad enough, but to betray his brother too? It was just too much. She didn't want anything to do with that asshole anymore. He was Amy's problem now, whatever she chose to do with him.

* * *

><p>"I think we should close down now, don't you?" Katherine asked a sour-looking Laura. "No one is coming."<p>

"Of course no one is coming!" Laura snapped. "You canceled all the fucking appointments and now we're gonna have to reschedule everyone! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I thought your brother was gonna invite us to come along and look for your dad," Katherine replied. "So I wanted us to be free."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "You've been married to my brother for more then ten years and you don't know squat about him. Of course he wasn't gonna invite us to come with him and look for Dad. He would consider that a man's job!"

"And I don't understand why that is," Katherine replied. "I know how to fight."

"Well, me too," Laura replied. "But Gregory is Gregory and he's not gonna change. I think you should go home before I kill you."

"What if I thought of something for us to do to pass the time?" Katherine asked.

"And what would that be?" Laura asked. "If you had a way for us to occupy our time, you could have mentioned it hours ago!"

"I just thought of it," Katherine replied. "What do you say we get Charlie and Elizabeth down here for practice pictures? You have a camera, don't you? And they're probably home from school by now."

As if to confirm Katherine's say, they next heard Charlie call out, "Mom! Katherine! Elizabeth and I are back!"

"What a lucky break!" Katherine called from the bottom of the stairs. "Wanna come down and do practice shots for the magazine photo shoot?"

"Sure," Elizabeth called back. "Why not? And have they found Grandpa yet?"

"Not yet!" Laura told her. "But your dad is out looking right now."

"Do you think Grandpa's gonna be okay?" Charlie asked when they reached the basement. "It would suck to just have Eli to remember him by."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Katherine replied. "He's lived a thousand years and nothing can kill him. What could go wrong?"

While Laura went to check on Eli, Katherine grabbed a camera and Elizabeth and Charlie did practice shots. After an hour or so, Katherine said, "How about one more and then you can both do your homework?"

"All right," Charlie replied and took Elizabeth in his arms. Then, to her surprise, he kissed her on the lips as the flash went off.

"Well, that was a surprise," Katherine said as she lowered the camera down.

"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed, looking at Charlie in amazement.

"Sorry," Charlie said, pushing up his sleeves to reveal temporary tattoos of dragons on both his arms. "I just went with the moment."

"No, it's fine," Elizabeth replied, touching her bottom lip with her finger.

Charlie was blushing now. "Let's go do our homework, okay?"

"Sure," Elizabeth said and preceded him up the staircase. "You and me alone together in a room...sounds good to me!"


	6. On The Hunt

Selina opened the door and was amazed when James came stroding in with Lenora on his heels. "Well, this is a surprise," she said. "What brings you here? Can I get you a drink or something?"

"Thank you, but no," James replied. "This isn't a social call. We heard about Elijah, and for Maggie's sake, we want to help. She was in tears when she called us after she heard it from Gregory."

"It's very sweet of you," Selina replied. "But I'm sure there are other ways you'd prefer to spend your time. And Gregory already has it under control."

"One vampire against an entire pack of werewolves?" Lenora asked skeptically. "Even if he's of Original descent, Gregory's gonna need help. So, what should we do first?"

"But what about your own law enforcement duties?" Selina asked James.

He shrugged. "It's a slow time and I'm bored. If anything interesting happens, Astrid will call."

"All right," Selina nodded. "If you're sure. I'll just let you do what you do." She scribbled Gregory's number on a piece of paper. "Here's Gregory's number," she said. "You can call him and see what he needs you to do."

Lenora looked her grandmother over. "And maybe you should get some rest," she said. "Have you been worrying a lot? That's a stupid question, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I've been worried," Selina nodded. "But the hardest part isn't the worry. The hardest part is keeping strong for Ethan. You know, he asked me if Elijah was coming back, and although I have no idea, I had to tell him 'Yes'. What else could I say?"

"Nothing else," Lenora replied. "Not unless you want to scar the poor kid for life."

"Exactly," Selina nodded. "Usually, in situations like this, Elijah calms me down. But since he's gone, I feel...I feel really alone."

"Want me to stay with you?" Lenora offered. "James usually does law enforcement type stuff on his own, anyway."

Selina nodded. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would _love_ for you to stay. We barely ever see each other. And I think...I think if we go over to your grandfather's, we might see your dad. You wanna go see him?"

"Sure," Lenora replied. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>While James called Gregory to see what he wanted him to do, Lenora and Selina set off for Klaus', where Selina hoped Adrian would be. When they arrived and knocked on the door, the first question Selina asked Adrian was, "is your dad home?"<p>

"No," Adrian shook his head. "He went off to Amy's. I think he might be gone for several hours."

"Good," Selina nodded. "Can we come in?"

"Of course, Mom, Ladybug." He gestured for them to enter, and when they were all sitting in the living room, Lenora said, "I talked to Felicity the other day, Daddy. She's thinking of coming to visit at some point."

"Well, wonderful!" Adrian replied. "Finally, someone else who can handle my father so I don't have to do it. No wonder Alistair got tired and left."

"I'm glad your dad's gone," Selina said. "I don't know if I'd be able to face him. I could have falsely accused him of handing Elijah over to his father to be tortured, and then tried to beat up on him, and if he's innocent of that, it would be _really_ awkward."

Adrian then stood up and came to hug his mom. "How're you doing?" He asked her. "Are you doing all right?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "Not really. I just wish we knew something about where he was, but I haven't heard anything."

"Well, if Uncle Elijah was dead, the kidnappers would call someone and gloat, wouldn't they?" Lenora asked. "And we haven't heard anything like that yet, so I think he's okay for now."

"I just want him home," Selina buried her head in Adrian's shoulder. "Whatever condition he's in, whatever they've done to him. I don't care, I just want him home."

* * *

><p>"So...you wanna talk about that kiss with Elizabeth?" Laura asked Charlie.<p>

Charlie's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" He asked. "You weren't even in the basement when it happened!"

"Katherine told me about it," Laura replied. "She thought I might be interested. First decent thing she's done in awhile."

"Are you mad?" Charlie asked.

"Do I_ sound _mad?" Laura asked. "Why should I be mad? You and Elizabeth aren't related or anything."

"Well, you don't like Katherine, so I thought you'd hate anything that would make you have to spend more time with her," Charlie replied. "Like me liking Elizabeth."

"I spend all day with her," Laura said dryly. "I can handle it."

"Well, good," Charlie replied. "Cause I might date her some day."

"Thank you for warning me in advance so I have time to mentally prepare myself," Laura said. "It's very kind of you."

Charlie nodded. "Anything I can do to help!"

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about what it will be like for us if Elizabeth and Charlie start dating?" Laura asked Katherine. "Not that it'll happen for a long time if it does, but Charlie told me it might."<p>

"I wouldn't worry if I were you," Katherine replied. "Charlie might not even be appealing to Elizabeth when they're older."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Laura asked, feeling offended. "Elizabeth is human, so she has no room to be so picky!"

"And what's _wrong_ about Elizabeth being human?" Katherine asked. "Do you have some problem with that? You think _I'm_ the one that will cause problems for Charlie and Elizabeth, but it sounds more like it'll be _you_."

"No, it won't be," Laura replied, her cheeks heating up. "I-I had no idea why I said that. I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you," Katherine replied stiffly. "And if I could get your father or Gregory to start paying for my shoes again, I'd quit right now."

"Just keep doing the rescheduling!" Laura snapped. "And how long until my next appointment?"

"Half an hour," Katherine snapped back, and picked up the phone as it rang. "What do you want?" She yelled. Then, her tone quieted. "I mean, Katherine and Laura's salon...how may I help you?"

Laura scowled when she heard the name. She'd originally called the place something more clever, but Katherine had messed with the advertisements before they went to print in the paper, and now they were stuck with what she'd put.

"Okay, you want a color?" Katherine continued. "We can fit you in...tomorrow at two. Would that work for you? All right, Jillian. See you!" She hung up. "You might want to get out the kooky colors," She advised. "Jillian wants different high-lights."

"I hope she's doing the maintenance I told her," Laura said. "She colors her hair almost as much as I do. But I know she misused home color once, so at least I can be relieved she's only having it done professionally now." She paused. "And she's coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Katherine nodded. "At three."

"I better run out and get some more color, then," Laura said. "Just to make sure we have enough of whatever she wants in her hair."

"I'll hold down the fort," Katherine said. "You don't have to worry."

"I'll try not to," Laura replied. "But since it's you, you know I will anyway."

* * *

><p>After going in and out of consciousness for several days, Elijah finally reached a point where he could see straight and peered around at his captors, who were all staring at him and laughing. If there was one thing he hated, it was being laughed at. "Who are you all?" He demanded. "Why have you taken me?"<p>

"Because you are the son of Mikael, are you not?" Asked one of the men who looked very much like Niklaus. It must be his father

"Yes, he is my father," Elijah nodded. "What's it to you?"

"A thousand years ago, he killed my family," Niklaus' father said. "And now, I plan to ruin his." A young warlock cast a spell to restrain Elijah's movements and then, he was rushed by a small but determined female wolf, who bit him deeply on the arm. Elijah looked at the bite and laughed. "This won't kill me, you know," he said.

"Indeed," Ronan grinned. "But it's in your blood now. At the next full moon, you'll turn into a werewolf, just like your brother."

"I believe I have to kill someone before that happens," Elijah replied stiffly. "And that won't happen!"

The warlock muttered under his breath, causing Elijah to rise to his feet as one of the more scrawny male members of Elijah's family punched him in the face. They began to fight, but Elijah got most of the hits in. Eventually, to his shock, the young man was on the ground, gasping and coughing up blood. "Finish it," he whispered. "Finish it!"

"No, I won't!" Elijah replied. "We need to get you to a doctor!" He leaned forward to take the young man's hand and pull him up, but then he got the feeling again like he was being controlled. Feeling absolute horror, he grabbed the dying young man and fed from him until he went still. Then, Elijah came back to himself, staring at the dead boy in his arms. Then, he turned around to face the warlock, who had no doubt made him kill the boy he held. Cause he really _was_ nothing more than a boy. "How could you?" He asked. "How could you?"

"Very easily," Ronan replied coldly. "Now, as I was saying, at the next full moon, you'll become a werewolf. And I assume you'll want to stay with us cause you'll feel too much shame to go home?"

"Never," Elijah replied. "You may have turned me against my will, but you won't be able to keep me here. You'll see."


	7. Elijah Returns

The next full moon was Elijah's first long and painful transformation just as Ronan had promised. To his surprise, he found himself much more aware than he'd expected, and when the pack were off acting like the animals that they were, Elijah took the opportunity to slip away. It took some time, but eventually, he reached home and hid under the deck until Selina came out to stare at the moon. Then, slowly, he poked his head out from under the deck, hoping she wouldn't see, but she did. Selina noticed the strange wolf and approached him, seeing him well as he was lit up by the moon. "Come on out," she said. "It's okay. Where did you come from?" She asked. The tone of her voice brought Elijah out, but when she reached out to touch him, he shied away from her and went to hide under the porch again.

* * *

><p>The next day, James and Gregory returned with heavy expressions. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Gregory said. "But we looked all over for Father, and we can't find him anywhere. I'm sorry, Mother."<p>

"Yes," James replied. "I'm sorry. I don't know _what_ I'm gonna tell Maggie."

"You know, this is going to sound very strange," Selina replied. "But when I went to check on my seeds yesterday morning, there was a wolf under the deck. I tried to pet him, you know, but he wouldn't let me close."

"Well, that's cause wild animals don't usually like to be handled," Gregory replied. "Did it bite you?"

"No," Selina replied. "It was almost like it was afraid of me. I don't understand why."

"Cause I didn't want you to know it was me," said a voice. They all turned around and Selina burst into tears as they saw Elijah standing in the doorway. "You're alive!" She cried, and ran to hug him, but he stepped aside out of her reach. He was wearing clothes, and how he'd gotten them without her knowing was a mystery to her.

"Yes," Elijah replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to shower."

He headed out and Selina waited a few seconds before she got up to follow him. "If you'll excuse me, boys," she said to James and Gregory, who still seemed stunned. "I have a husband to chase after." They nodded and she headed to the bedroom, where Elijah was undressing. When she opened the door, he let out a yell and covered himself with his shirt. "Do you mind?" He asked.

"I was thinking that I might shower with you," Selina said. "You know, since it's been so long."

"Um, no thank you," Elijah replied. "I'd prefer to shower by myself."

"Are you okay?" Selina asked as he darted into the bathroom and slammed the door in her face.

"I'm not," Elijah replied. "And before you ask, I don't want to talk about it. Just please, _go away."_

"Fine," Selina sighed. "I'll leave you alone. If you need anything, just...just tell me, all right?"

"All right, I will," Elijah called back before the shower went on and Selina headed to the library to engross herself in a book and try not to feel too hurt about Elijah's rejection.

* * *

><p>Later, when she tucked Ethan into bed, he smiled. "Daddy is back," he said.<p>

"I know," Selina replied. "Great, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "Except he put himself in his office and won't come out."

Selina sighed and ruffled Ethan's hair before giving him a hug. "Your daddy's been through a lot," she said. "I'm sure he'll get better eventually. We just have to be patient."

"Okay," Ethan nodded. "I can do that. When he comes to bed, will you tell him I'm happy he's back?"

"Sure I will," Selina replied. "And I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it."

* * *

><p>It took her several days to figure out what to do with him. She even considered asking Roxie for Enid's number so she could get some advice. But finally, it hit her. When Elijah went out the next full moon after his transformation, she changed herself, and followed him. She was surprised he was going out instead of chaining himself up in the basement, but maybe since the yard was fenced in, he didn't have any worries about attacking people, so going out in his wolf form was fine. He heard her make noise and turned around, preparing to attack her. But when he saw she was friend, not foe, he came to nuzzle her neck instead, the most affection she'd gotten in days.<p>

They then walked around the yard and finally, as the time for Elijah's transformation to be over approached, Selina returned to human form and held on to him.

"Better?" She asked. "You got through it! Good for you!"

"I don't know whether to scold you or kiss you," Elijah told her. "Where are my clothes?"

Selina pointed at the deck. "Over there, by mine."

With a sigh (and after telling Selina to close her eyes, a request she obliged even though it was ridiculous) Elijah got up and dressed before tossing Selina her clothes. "Let me guess," she asked as she pulled her dress over her head. "You wanna go shower now and head to bed, right?"

"I don't see why," Elijah replied. "It's still fairly early, isn't it?"

"Well, yes," Selina nodded. "But based on how you've been acting ever since you got back from wherever it is that you were...not that I'm mad at you, of course. Being kidnapped and having lycanthropy put in your system against your will...that can't be a picnic, I just...I thought you'd want to be left alone."

"I did," Elijah replied. "But I think...I think that can stop now."

"Really?" Selina asked. "What changed your mind?"

"Well, I now realize why you've always urged me for sex," Elijah replied. "Not that it was some horrible burden or anything to give you what you wanted, but I never...I never truly understood how difficult it was for you to repress the feelings."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "You been doing a lot of repressing lately?"

"I have to show my body who's boss," Elijah replied. "I may be a werewolf now, but I don't think that means I need to give in to every little whim. It's bad enough I have to be an animal a few days out of the year. I'm not being one every day."

"Oh, I don't know," Selina replied and nipped at his neck. "Sometimes you are...barefoot, denim-wearing shirtless guy who has messy hair."

"That's different!" Elijah replied. "Then it's my choice! I want to be able to _choose_ when I have sex...not ravish you because some urge has made me lose my senses."

"Well, all right," Selina replied. "But I wouldn't mind either way..." She eyed him hotly. "_Really." _She then let out a little yelp as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Are you giving into your whims now?" She asked.

"Yes," Elijah replied. "I am."

"Thank goodness!" Selina replied, her voice muffled. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you naked again at all."

"Well, you will," he said as he lay her down on the mattress and began removing his clothes. "I mean, I think I would prefer to be clean, but since you obviously can't wait..."

"Don't be silly!" Selina replied. "Revel in your natural scent. I like it!" She grinned and began undressing herself, and Elijah joined her in bed soon after. Although he had planned for things to be slow and leisurely like normal, the second his lips met hers, he felt himself be taken over. He pushed into her several times and she shrieked so loud that he was very glad Ethan had been sent to Laura and Edward's. He grunted as he felt her nails rake down his back.

"Did I hurt you?" Selina asked, panting. "I'm sorry."

"No," Elijah replied, leaning down to kiss her again as her fingers threaded through his hair. "I don't mind."

Eventually, he rolled off her and looked into her eyes. "How was that?" He asked.

Selina giggled loudly and said, "I liked it very much. I can't wait to do it again!" Then, she rolled over onto her stomach and eyed him seriously. "You think you're gonna be okay with this whole werewolf thing?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?" Elijah replied. "Father's not gonna be happy when I tell him."

"If he gets mad at you, he should be ashamed," Selina replied. "What happened to you was not your fault! It was your father's fault! If he makes you feel bad, he's gonna have to deal with _me_!"

"It's a sweet sentiment, darling," Elijah replied, putting a hand on her arm to restrain her. "But I really think we'd be _causing_ more trouble than we'd be starting if you went after him. I guess I'll just tell him myself. What's he gonna do? Kill me?"

"Well, he could dagger you," Selina replied. "He's done it before."

"And based on what _you_ did last time I was daggered, I'm going to do everything I can so that that _doesn't_ happen," Elijah replied. "Father's got that child of his now...and Gwen. Maybe he's become more merciful."

Selina snorted. "I doubt it." She paused. "If I can't come with you to tell your dad about your being a werewolf, can I come with you when you tell Klaus? You _are_ planning on telling him, right?"

"Yes," Elijah grinned and rubbed his hands. "Most likely on a full moon...when I can rub in his face that you like _me_ now, and even when he's a werewolf, you're no longer susceptible to his charms!"

"Are you okay?" Selina asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elijah replied, his evil super-villain expression lightening. "Perfectly fine. So when should we meet Klaus?"

"I don't know," Selina shrugged. "This whole werewolf thing is your deal, so it's up to you when you want to tell people. It's none of my business."

"Next full moon!" Elijah decided. "We'll go to Enid's, cause that's where he'll be...and then...! win! Finally, I win!"

"I hope you don't mean you win _me_," Selina scowled.

"Oh, of course not," Elijah replied. "I just...I'm expressing that the one good side of this is that the final thing that was a barrier between us is no longer a problem. That's all."

"Uh-huh," Selina replied dryly. "I'm sure that's what you meant." She pulled the covers over herself. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, darling," Elijah replied, and then whispered with his lips against her ear, "see you in the morning."


	8. Papa Don't Preach

"I can't believe you're actually gonna invite your father over here and tell him that you're a werewolf," Selina said.

"Well, what else can I do?" Elijah asked. "It's not like I can keep it from him. And even if I _did_-" he cut her off as she opened her mouth to suggest just that. "He would probably find out anyway, and yell at me for withholding things from him."

"Who cares what he thinks?" Selina replied. "You've done stuff to oppose him before. That's the only reason why we're married. Hell, it's the only reason why I'm still here!"

"Well, you're worth his rage," Elijah replied. "The knowledge that I'm a werewolf is not."

"Awwww!" Selina hugged him as the realization hit that the only time he'd ever disobeyed his father was cause of her. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Elijah replied. Then he turned around and saw Ethan running toward them. "I want a hug too!" He cried. Elijah brought him to his free arm and the three of them hugged together, a reminder that even if his father had been a harsh husband and father, he himself was not.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elijah went to tuck Ethan into bed. "Just a minute!" He said when Elijah moved to put the blankets over him and Clementine. "You have to wait for Imogene. She's not in bed yet!"<p>

"Who's Imogene?" Elijah asked. "Did Clementine get a new name?"

"No, Imogene is someone else," Ethan replied very seriously. "She doesn't want you or Mommy to see her because you're grown ups and grown ups make her nervous."

"Ah," Elijah nodded. "I understand. You know, I had a friend like her when I was your age."

"You did?" Ethan asked. "Really?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "When your aunts, uncles, and I were children, Mother would tell us stories about guardian spirits and spells that could be done to summon them."

"And you did it?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "Mine was a very beautiful woman. I can't remember her name though. But she made me feel safe and protected. It was wonderful."

"Did she look like Mommy?" Ethan asked. "Cause that sounds like Mommy."

"You have no idea how good I would have felt if I'd known as a child that I'd grow up to meet someone as caring and thoughtful as your mother," Elijah replied. "You and I are very lucky."

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "We are. Imogene is in the bed now. You can put the covers over me."

"All right," Elijah replied and tucked him in before giving him a quick hug. As he made his way out the door, Ethan stopped him. "Daddy?" He said.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"I'm glad you came back," Ethan told him.

Elijah smiled. "I'm glad I came back too," he replied. "I missed you while I was gone."

"Good," Ethan nodded. "I missed you too."

* * *

><p>Although Elijah was resolute about telling Mikael, he thought that he would practice a bit on other people beforehand. That was why he invited Laura and Edward and Gregory and Katherine over to visit.<p>

"So, what happened to you, Father?" Gregory asked. "Because people don't just disappear for no reason."

"He was turned into a werewolf!" Selina blurted out. " Don't you remember? Now he's just like everyone in the family!" Then she looked at Elijah apologetically. "Sorry," she apologized, a slight flush coloring her cheeks. "You probably wanted to say that, didn't you?" She asked Elijah.

"It doesn't matter who says it," Elijah sighed, holding onto baby Eli and trying to stay calm.

"How?" Gregory asked.

"Your uncle's father," Elijah replied. "As revenge against mine."

"Well, you'd think he'd be over what happened," Laura said. "After all, it was like a million years ago!"

"A thousand," Elijah corrected dryly. "It was _a thousand_ years ago!"

"Whatever," Laura shook her head. "The point is, it happened a long time ago and he should be over it without anyone else having to be a victim."

"Well, that's not what he thinks, apparently," Elijah replied with a sigh. "And now, here I am, like this..."

"Oh, it's not so bad!" Selina replied and hugged him.

"Yeah!" Katherine replied. "When Gregory turned, it wasn't the end of _his_ life! He found a way to deal."

"The fact that you found it incredibly attractive helped," Gregory replied, before turning to his father. "Just think of it that way," he encouraged. "I'm sure Mother isn't going to think any less of you."

Elijah gave Selina, who had him in a vice-like grip and was eying him adoringly, a look. "I was never worried about that," he said.

Elijah looked at Edward. "What got you through your turning?"

"Having a wife as dedicated and tolerant as you have," Edward replied. "Whenever I had questions, she got hold of things that would give us answers, she went to Enid's with me on full moon nights and waited upstairs with all the other spouses until it was over, she didn't act horrified and run away...that all helped."

"Well, I'm sorry that I was no help in making it easier for you," Elijah apologized.

Edward shrugged. "I'm sure you had your reasons."

Elijah scoffed. "They weren't good ones."

"Telling your father won't be a problem," Selina assured him. "We'll just invite him over as soon as possible, tell him, and then it'll be over. Hell, _I'll_ even be the one to say it if you're too nervous."

"I can handle talking to my own father, thank you," Elijah replied stiffly.

"Are you sure?" Selina asked. "Cause even just the thought of it makes you look like you're gonna faint or wet yourself or something."

"It doesn't!" Elijah cried.

"Actually," Laura said, "It kind of does, Daddy."

"Well, that's not good," Elijah replied. "Perhaps if I drink before I tell him, it'll be easier."

"That's why _I_ drink before I talk to your father," Selina replied. "Don't you go telling me it's not useful."

Elijah sighed. "So, when should we invite him and Gwen over?"

"How about this weekend?" Selina asked. "It's Thursday now. There won't be too many days to wait."

"Good," Elijah replied. "I couldn't _stand_ a long wait."

* * *

><p>"This is a much better party than the last one I was forced to go to," Gwen remarked, stepping inside the house with King in her arms as Mikael followed behind and shut the door.<p>

"Well, it's not really a party per se," Selina said apologetically. "Elijah just has something he needs to get off his chest."

"It was nice of him to just finally appear without giving word to anyone," Mikael replied gruffly as he and Gwen sat on the sofa. "I enjoyed those extra days I spent in the wilderness looking for nothing."

"Oh, you're exaggerating," Gwen replied. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad!"

"It was," Mikael replied. "Trust me."

Elijah then came into the room, standing with his spine very straight. He met Mikael's eyes and grabbed Selina's hand.

"Well, son," Mikael said, standing up to go meet him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I-I" Elijah began.

"It's all right," Selina said. "You can say it. You can tell your father you're a werewolf now."

Mikael's eyes widened as he stared at his son. "You're...you're _what?" _He cried, yelling loud enough to make King burst into tears.

"Oh, good job!" Gwen burst out. "How wonderful of you to upset the baby!"

She stalked off with King while Elijah gripped Selina's hand even harder. "I'm a werewolf now," he mumbled. "Ronan kidnapped me and turned me as revenge for you killing his family a thousand years ago."

Mikael groaned. "I just can't be rid of that son of a bitch, can I?"

"No, apparently not," Elijah replied. "I just thought you should hear it from me instead of hearing it later from someone else."

"Well, at least you were enough of a man to tell me directly," Mikael replied. "I can be grateful for that."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of high praise?" Selina replied, rising to her feet. "He's going through hell right now, it's all your fault, and _that's_ all you have to say?"

"Selina, sit," Elijah replied, tiredly. "There's no use continuing to fight about this."

"Fine," Selina replied. "I need a drink. Who else wants one?"


	9. Moonlight Feels Right

"We got something interesting in the mail," Selina said, handing Elijah the envelope with Gwen and Mikael's wedding invite in it. "Have a look."

Elijah, who was drinking some sherry at the time, opened the envelope and looked the invite over, spitting his drink all over it.

"Well, that was attractive," Selina said dryly as she handed him a napkin.

"Did you see this?" Elijah asked. "It says my father is getting married!"

"I know," Selina replied. "Gwen asked me if I would make the cake!"

"You don't think this is weird at all?" Elijah asked.

"Well, if anyone can handle him, Gwen can," Selina replied. "And maybe being married will make your father less of a pain in the butt."

"Well, here's hoping," Elijah replied.

"And according to Gwen, we have to wear costumes," Selina continued. "What do you think we should be? And before you say 'Red Riding Hood and the wolf', don't. That was a sex game your brother and I used to play so it would be weird being it with you."

"Now did you _have_ to tell me that?" Elijah asked. "I didn't need to hear that!"

Selina grinned. "I believe the expression you are searching for is TMI."

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "Exactly."

"Sorry," Selina replied. "But seriously...what do you think we should go as for your father's wedding. And we _do_ have to go because like I said, I'll have the cake. Otherwise, I'd be as eager to skip it as you." She paused. "So, what should we be? You pick."

"Oh, I don't know," Elijah replied. "I really don't want to dress up, and I don't think Father would expect me to. How about you dress up for the both of us? But please, just make sure it's taseful."

"Oh, all right," Selina replied. "I will. Now that we have that under control, you just have to get through going out with your brother. You think you'll be able to get through it?"

"Of course I will," Elijah sighed. "It's not like I have any other choice."

Selina hugged him. "It won't be so bad," she said. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>"I am so proud of you for agreeing to go out with your brother tonight," Selina told Elijah. "It shows a lot of maturity."<p>

"Well, actually, I only agreed to let him come so I can make absolutely certain that you're not drawn to him in werewolf form and drawn to me instead," Elijah told her.

"Oh, damn," Selina replied. "We were so close. For the five thousandth time, I'm not drawn to Klaus romantically anymore!"

"Well, pardon me for doubting you, dear," Elijah told her. "But I'll believe it when I see it."

Selina rolled her eyes and they headed to Klaus' where it was Felicity, of all people, who opened the door.

"Hi, Grandma!" She greeted Selina. "And hi, Uncle Elijah. Stefan and I are heading home in a couple of days, but Grandpa wanted us to stay for at least one full moon. So here I am. And Stefan's hanging out with his brother."

Selina hugged her. "I'm bummed I didn't know you were here sooner," she replied. "But then again, I don't talk to your father or your grandfather as much as I used to."

"Lissy, is that your uncle?" Klaus called.

"Yeah!" Felicity replied. "He and Grandma are here."

Klaus appeared a few seconds later, a smirk on his lips. "Well, hello, brother," he said as he approached Elijah.

"Don't look at me like that!" Elijah replied. "What's wrong with you!"

"Oh, the irony of it all makes me chuckle," Klaus replied. "I mean, think about it: Mikael probably suspected for years that I wasn't his and I was punished for it. It got even worse after I turned for the first time. You were the favorite son, and now he has no choice but to hate you as much as he hated me."

"It shook him up so much that he's getting married on Halloween," Selina replied. "I'm making the cake!"

Klaus burst out laughing. "Mikael is getting married again? Well, I feel sorry for the poor woman. If Mother couldn't handle him-"

"Gwen is different from your mother," Selina interrupted. "Trust me, she can handle him. Much better than your mother did, as a matter of fact."

"Not that I dislike small talk," Elijah interrupted. "But isn't it time for us to be, you know, going outside or something? We only have so much time to get to the house so we can get set up in the yard."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I can't believe we have to stay in the yard all night," he said. "What fun would that be? It'd be a lot better to go to Enid's so we can see Gregory and Adrian. Show them we can get along just as well as they do."

"I'm not leaving the yard," Elijah said through his teeth. "If I do that, I might hurt someone."

"If you're not getting fully invested in the experience, why did you even agree to do this?" Klaus asked.

"He wanted even more evidence that I liked him more than you," Selina told Klaus. "That now that he's a werewolf, somehow your and my prevous bond is null and void or has been transferred to him, or something like that."

"Of course it's something like that," Klaus replied irritably. Then he peered around at all of them. "Well, come on!" He cried. "If King Elijah says we have to go, then we should go!"

He stomped off with Felicity following him and Elijah looked at Selina. "What do you think that was all about?" He asked her.

"Well, it could be that Klaus genuinely wants this to be a bonding experience for you and him and it hurts him that you want to use it for something else," Selina replied. "Maybe...maybe I should stay here and you should go with him."

"But-" Elijah began. Then Selina stopped him. "Go with your brother," she insisted, giving him a gentle push out the door. "It'll be well worth your time when you get back home."

"Fine," Elijah replied. "I'll go."

"Good," Selina kissed him deep. "See you in a bit."

"Goodbye," Elijah said. "And you better not be tricking me about making it worth my while."

"Think about this before you leave," Selina whispered in his ear while kissing the lobe. "Naked Miss Stinson in a bubble bath."

Elijah smiled as a guttural sound exited his throat. Selina let out a surprised giggle as he turned around, pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, his hands going down her back to cup her bottom.

Selina fumbled around with her fingers to grab his zipper, undid it, and then let her panties down while pulling him tightly against her. Just as he slipped inside her, they heard a voice.

"Are you two coming, or what?" Felicity asked, then reddened. "Oh, sorry," she said when she realized what they were doing. "I didn't mean to interrupt. But if you're coming, you have to hurry."

Elijah reluctantly pulled out of her, zipped up, and watched with longing as she pulled her panties up. "I wish I could stay," he said.

"You're not going off to war or anything," Selina told him. "You'll be back in a bit. Just go."

"Can I brag to Niklaus about what we just did?" Elijah asked.

"Does it matter what I say?" Selina grinned. "I know you're going to anyway."

"You're right," Elijah replied a little spring in his step as he headed out the door. "I will."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Gregory told Katherine patiently. "Remember that the photographers are coming to take pictures of Elizabeth and Charlie to promote the salon tomorrow."<p>

"I_ know _that," Katherine replied. "I planned the whole thing."

"Well, I just want to remind you to try and get along with my sister," Gregory said. "Your fighting won't help things."

"I won't fight with her," Katherine replied. "What do you think I am, an idiot?"

"Well, no, of course not." Gregory told her. "But I worry you might try and steal the spotlight."

"When have I ever done that?" Katherine asked.

"Well, the fact that your name is first on the salon sign when it's _Laura's_ business comes to mind," Gregory replied. "Remember that?"

"Well, it's not my fault 'K' comes before 'L' in alphabetical order," Katherine replied. "Plus I think it just has a better flow if my name is first."

"But you don't do any of the haircuts or anything," Gregory pointed out.

"Yeah, but I make the appointments," Katherine replied. "If I wasn't around, she wouldn't have any clients at all, so I think my name deserves to be on the sign!"

"Whatever," Gregory rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna argue about this. Just behave yourself tomorrow, all right?"

"Fine," Katherine promised. "I will."

* * *

><p>But Gregory came to the salon the next day just to be sure.<p>

"So, how are things going here?" He asked Laura when he arrived in the basement. "Everything okay between you and Katherine?"

"I have her booking appointments in another part of the house," Laura replied. "We're very popular all of a sudden. And Elizabeth seems to be a natural, by the way. I bet she learned that from her mom."

Gregory watched as Elizabeth smiled and posed for the camera, completely at ease. "Yes," he admitted. "I was worried about how Katherine's parenting would affect her, but she seems to be just fine. What about Charlie? Is he as camera ready as Elizabeth? With you for a mother, I can't believe he'd be shy."

"Is that an insult?" Laura asked, eyes narrowed.

"No," Gregory said quickly. "Only an observation." Then he watched as one more picture of Elizabeth was taken before the cameraman had to put in another roll of film.

"All right, Elizabeth," he told her. "I think we're done with you for now. Would you go get Charlie, please, so we can start on the boys' haircuts?"

"I'm right here," Charlie said, coming into the basement. "And would it be all right if...if Elizabeth was in the first picture with me?"

"Sure," the cameraman shrugged. "I don't see why not."

So they took a picture together and Gregory called Katherine to come down to the basement. He took Katherine's hand in one of his, and Laura's in the other, and said, "Wouldn't business be much easier for the two of you if you got along as well as Elizabeth and Charlie do?"

"We don't do so bad now," Laura told him. "It's been worse."

"I don't think we'll ever be friends, but I can put up with her issues for a couple hours a day," Katherine added.

Laura frowned. " Excuse me. _My_ issues? You're the one with the issues! You self-centered, egotistical-"

"Sorry," Gregory apologized to the cameraman, who was giving the three of them a look. "I'll get these two out of your way so you can concentrate."

"Thank you," the cameraman said. Gregory then took Laura and Katherine upstairs and tried to keep them separate from each other until the shoot was over and he could take Katherine and Elizabeth home.


	10. Some Things In Life Are Free

"So, can I take it that the two of you made it through everything?" Laura asked Elijah over the phone the night of the wedding. "And Daddy, did you wear a costume? Cause how lame would it have been if you didn't."

"Oh, I did," Elijah told her. "At the last moment, your mother suggested I be a gangster and she be my moll. I thought that was acceptable." He paused. "And I'm so glad your uncle wasn't there after Selina blurted out to him the real reason why I wanted to go hunting with him."

"And what was that?" Laura asked.

Elijah sighed. "It was because I wanted to make sure your mother was still interested in me despite her and Klaus' former werewolf bond. Your mother has a tendency to blurt out things, but she didn't need to tell him that. I wish she would have just maintained the fiction that the whole reason I was there was to bond with my brother."

"Well, did you talk to her about it?" Laura asked, wincing at the thought of what Elijah said happening.

"Not really," Elijah replied. "She made up for it later."

"Well, good," Laura replied. "I don't need anymore details, but good. Will you still talk to her later, though?"

"Yes," Elijah replied. "I think I will."

* * *

><p>"We need to talk," Elijah said to Selina the next day after he called her into his office.<p>

"What about?" She asked as she sat in the desk chair opposite him.

"Why did you tell Klaus about how I was going out with him to check on my fears about you?" Elijah asked, his voice rising. "Did it occur to you that I might want to keep that private? I kept quiet cause of your birthday and the wedding, but now I want you to tell me."

"I know, I know!" Selina replied, putting her head in her hands. "My big mouth did it again. I'm sorry. i'll sleep in the spare bedroom tonight to make up for it."

"Why do you think that would help?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know," Selina replied. "I just figured you'd want some time off from me is all."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "That won't help. And neither will wallowing in pity. Now, I know it's too much to ask for you to stop blurting things out permanently, cause that's how you are, but can you at least _try_ to think before you blurt things out? Please?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded, her cheeks flushing as she bowed her head and tried to stave off the shame she felt. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Elijah replied. "I know you didn't mean to be hurtful. It's like at the wedding, how you dragged me off to the closet for sex, although wedding closet sex is your and Niklaus' thing."

Selina looked up at that. "I picked the closet out of necessity," she replied. "You should have seen yourself. There was no time to go anywhere else but the closest place. Klaus had nothing to do with my choice of the closet."

"All right," Elijah replied. "If you say so."

"I'm just gonna go," Selina stood up and turned. "If you want more wedding cake, let me know." She headed out the office door, leaving Elijah alone, ending up in their bedroom and collapsing on the bed as the shame she still felt although Elijah had forgiven her washed over her. She felt so much shame that she didn't even get out of bed until Elijah knocked on the bedroom door and came in to ask about dinner.

"Do you want Ethan and I to just have blood bags?" He asked. "Or do you feel like coming to the kitchen? Or I suppose I could make eggs or something."

"No!" Selina cried, bolting up to sit. "You'd be better off with the blood bags!" She paused. "I mean, I'm sure that if you tried to cook something, it'd be nice, but I'll make something up. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Selina was still feeling the need to stay away from Elijah in the following days, so when he got a call from Margaret asking if he was okay and if she could come and visit, he jumped on the opportunity.<p>

"Of course you can come and visit!" He said. "Why haven't I heard much from you since you got married?"

"Sorry!" Margaret apologized. "We've been busy traveling the world. But when James told me what happened to you, I was scared to death! I'm glad you're all right, though."

"Well, I'm not completely all right," Elijah replied. "But I'm alive, anyway. I'll see you and Henry when you get here."

Margaret ended the call and Henry smiled. "See?" He asked. "I told you your dad was alive. Why didn't you believe me? I have no reason to lie."

Margaret shrugged. "I don't know. Wanna come visit him with me?"

"Sure," Henry nodded. "Okay. But are you sure your dad won't mind?"

"Well, he _did_ say 'See you and Henry when you get here'," Margaret replied. "So he won't be surprised to see you on his doorstep."

"Well, good," Henry replied. "I just wanted to be sure." So he zapped them to Elijah and Selina's front step and knocked on the door.

Elijah opened it a few seconds later and invited them in. "Sit, sit, sit!" He urged. "Want anything to eat? Your grandfather got married and your mother made the cake. She's very insistent that people eat the leftovers. I've probably eaten half of the thing myself."

"Wait, Grandpa got married?" Margaret asked. "You don't mean Mom's dad, do you?"

"No," Elijah shook his head. "Mine. And believe me, I'm as shocked as you."

"Was it fun?" Henry asked.

"Well, we had to dress up cause it was on Halloween and everything," Elijah replied. "I suppose that could be considered fun. But I don't remember a lot of the actual wedding. I was kind of...drunk the whole time."

"You _were_?" Margaret asked, her jaw dropping a little. "But why?"

"Well, did I tell you I was turned into a werewolf against my will?" Elijah asked. "You knew that, right? I've been full of all sorts of urges that I don't want to deal with, so I drank to avoid them, and apparently, that plan didn't end well."

"Oh, Daddy," Margaret sighed.

"I know, it's disappointing," Elijah replied. "Your mother doesn't approve of my coping methods either. But I don't think hers are any better."

"My what?" Selina asked, coming into the room. She then paused when she saw Margaret and Henry. "Well, hello!" She said and went to hug both of them.

"Hi, Mom," Margaret hugged her.

"Hi, Grandma," Henry said.

"When did you two get here?" Selina asked.

"We haven't been here long," Henry replied. "Elijah was telling us about how he got turned into a werewolf. I knew because Dad told me."

"How does your father know?" Elijah asked.

"He was part of the people looking for you when you were missing," Selina replied.

"Yeah," Margaret nodded. "I told him about it after Gregory told me, and he offered to help look for you."

"Well, would you thank him for me?" Elijah asked. "He didn't really have to do that."

"Oh, but he wanted to," Margaret replied, deciding to leave out that he'd only done it for her sake. "It wasn't a big problem or anything."

"So how are you two?" Elijah asked, quickly changing the subject. "Everything going well?"

"Yeah," Margaret nodded. "We just got back from our trip."

"Extra long honeymoon?" Elijah asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, it was a different trip," Margaret replied. "Peter and Annaliese invited us to come with them. His father paid for the whole thing. It was very impressive."

"I hope you thanked him," Elijah replied.

"Of course I did!" Margaret said. "You raised me with manners."

"I just wanted to be sure," Elijah told her.

"How are your sister and Peter?" Selina asked. "Not dead, I take it?"

"No," Margaret shook her head. "They're fine." Then she looked at her mother. "What did you do for your birthday?"

"Your grandfather's wedding was on my birthday, so we didn't have time to do a whole lot, but your dad was nice enough to take me shopping." She pushed her long hair away from her ears to reveal a pair of ruby studs. "Like 'em? Your dad bought them for me."

"I do," Margaret replied, coming over to give them a look. "They're a good choice. And I can't believe Grandpa got married. That's so weird. What's she like?"

"Well, since she married your grandfather, I assume she's some sort of nut," Elijah replied.

"She's really not that bad," Selina replied. "A little intense, sure. But not horrible. Just right for him."

"And they have a child too," Elijah replied. "If your mother wasn't watching him during the day, I'd feel sorry for him."

"Where is he now?" Margaret asked. "I'd like to see him."

"He's actually with Gwen's daughter Rebecca while Gwen and Mikael are on their honeymoon," Selina replied. "I watch him the majority of the time, but sometimes she does."

"Bummer," Margaret replied. "But you're sure he exists, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Selina replied. "I swear."

Henry's eyes widened. "His mom is named Gwen and she's nutty? She wouldn't by chance be a witch, would she? Blonde hair, blue eyes, take charge attitude?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded.

"Geez, she took over the council," Henry scoffed. "_And_ killed Doctor Putnam. Not that having him rule was a picnic, but he didn't deserve to die! And now she just gets to be married and have a kid like what she did was nothing?"

"Relax," Margaret replied, taking his arm. "Relax."

"Don't worry," Henry replied. "I won't do anything rash. But I still don't think it's fair."

"Not everything in life is," Margaret replied. "Sometimes, you just have to deal with it."

Henry eyed Elijah. "Can I go have a look at your alcohol?" He asked.

Elijah stood up. "You know, I was thinking of getting some myself. Come with me."

They headed off and Selina moved closer to her daughter. "He's drinking again," she said. "I told him that's not a good way to deal with things. At least he's not around any cameras this time."

Margaret nodded. "And we can stay the night if we need to, right?"

"Yeah," Selina replied. "Of course. And look at the bright side: at least they're bonding over _something._"

"You make a good point," Margaret replied. "That's the bright side of this."


	11. Giving In

Elijah's eyes opened suddenly as he felt someone roughly shake him. "What the hell?" He whispered. He reached up for the light switch and saw that it was Selina who was shaking him awake. "What in the world?" He yawned. "Darling, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No," Selina replied. "Get dressed. We're going out."

Elijah looked at the clock on the bedside table. "For heaven's sake. It's three in the morning. We're not going out. Now go back to sleep." He pulled the covers back over himself and tried to ignore her, but she made it very difficult.

"You have to get up!" Selina cried. "Come on. _Please_?"

"Why can't whatever it is wait until tomorrow?" Elijah asked.

"Because you'll be too self-conscious to do what we're doing now tomorrow," Selina replied. "Either you get out of bed and dress now, or god so help me, I will open the curtains."

This made Elijah sit up. The window across from their bed allowed a lot of moonlight to enter the room, which according to Selina, was what made him act wacky, even when the moon wasn't full. "You wouldn't do that," he told her. "It's not nice."

"I don't care," Selina replied. "You're not responding well to 'nice' so I have to be tough. Now get out of bed!"

Glaring at her, Elijah threw the covers aside and, seething with resentment, got out of bed. "Is this why you sent Ethan to Laura and Edward's?" He asked, deadpan. "So you could drag me out of bed at three in the morning against my will?"

"Be more open-minded," Selina replied. "You'll see why we have to do this now when we get to where we're going. There's a good reason."

* * *

><p>They got in the car and drove to the nearby park. The gate had been locked for the night, but Selina got it open while Elijah looked at her with disapproval. "You know that's not right," he said as they headed inside.<p>

"It's all 'Can't' and 'Don't' with you, isn't it?" Selina observed and gave him a shove. "Chase me!" She cried. "You're it!"

"Not really in the mood," Elijah muttered. But he ran after her anyway, and the longer he ran, the more his body temperature seemed to rise. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground before catching Selina near a tree and pushing her up against it."

"Looks like you lost your shirt," Selina observed. "Wanna help me lose mine?"

Elijah nodded, his eyes suddenly glowing yellow as he pulled her top off and kissed her deeply, and then, after she lifted the skirt of her night gown, he took her against the tree.

By the time they pulled apart, both were panting. "How was that?" Selina asked. "I don't think you could do that during the day."

"On the ground," Elijah demanded of her.

"The ground?" Selina asked. "Really?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "Really."

"All right," Selina sighed, trying not to wince at the thought of getting dirty. She got down on her back on the ground, and looked up at the sky. Then Elijah got down on his knees and climbed on top of her, beginning round two of what they'd begun against the tree. Selina clutched him and looked up at the sky as she screamed at her release. With all the thrusting Elijah was doing, he would be tired in the morning. Eventually, he fell asleep on top of her, and Selina stroked his hair before gently getting up and going to the car to get a blanket so he could keep hold of his dignity and not be so shocked and embarrassed in the morning.

* * *

><p>"We should do something to help your father," Edward told Laura. "From the sound of things, he's not dealing with his transition very well."<p>

"Well, can you blame him?" Laura asked. "I mean, for you and even me, we _knew_ our whole lives that becoming a werewolf was a possibility, but Daddy...it was just sprung on Daddy before he even had time to adjust to the idea. I mean, I'm sure we could try something, but Mom's probably working with him."

"So you're saying we shouldn't interfere?" Edward asked.

"I'm saying we could, but it's not necessary," Laura replied. "I personally think the best thing we could do for dad now is let him see Eli. That could be our major contribution to his being able to face reality. Don't you think?"

"Possibly," Edward replied. "You could be on to something. "Why don't you go there now?"

"Oh, I don't know if Dad's in the right mind to have company," Laura replied. "Mom took him to the park last night to get him accustomed to his werewolf nature. They stayed out too long, fell asleep, and then the people who ran the part found them. That's what Mom said."

"Oh, dear," Edward replied. "Your poor father."

"Mom had covered him with a blanket, and it wasn't like he was naked or anything, but still, you know Dad," Laura smiled fondly. "Anything short of a three-piece suit is severely under-dressed according to him. I hope Mom's plan didn't backfire."

"Wanna call and see?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Laura replied. "I'm really curious."

She called and was surprised that it was her father who answered.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Elijah replied.

"You are?" Laura asked in shock. "Really?"

"Your mother took me out at night when no one saw me," Elijah said. "And when they found us in the morning, I was wearing a blanket. And it didn't take your mother too long to send them away."

"So you...had a good time last night?" Laura asked. "Or do you remember?"

"I don't remember precisely what we did, although given the way I woke up, I can probably guess," Elijah replied. "Your mother assures me that I didn't kill anyone, and I just...I feel good. Content. I really can't explain it."

"You're experiencing the rewards that come from not suppressing your werewolf-ness," Laura replied. "I saw you went to the park. Edward and I go there some nights and-"

"You don't need to finish that sentence," Elijah replied. "It's none of my business."

"We don't do naughty stuff _all_ the time!" Laura replied. "Sometimes we just picnic. Look for constellations. Be intellectual. It's kind of soothing, actually."

"Well, good," Elijah replied. "How's Eli?"

"You know, Edward was just saying we should bring him over to see you," Laura replied. "What do you think?"

"Of course," Elijah replied. "You're not drawing all over him like you did with Charlie, are you?"

"No," Laura replied. "I tried once, actually. But he pitched a fit. Wouldn't stop screaming until I put him in a bath."

Elijah chuckled. "Well, what did you expect from a boy named after me?" He asked.

"I don't know," Laura replied. "But surprisingly, not that. Will you be ready for us in say, twenty minutes?"

"Of course," Elijah replied. "Twenty minutes. I'll be waiting."

"All right," Laura told him. "Good bye."

* * *

><p>"So," Katherine said as she sat next to Gregory on their sofa painting her nails. "Do you think that since your dad is a werewolf now, Laura and I should offer to give him a free haircut?"<p>

Gregory's back was to her, and he smirked when he heard this remark, but when he turned around, his expression was somber. "Body hair jokes, Katerina?" He asked. "Really?"

"That was _not_ a body hair joke!" Katherine replied. "That was a head hair joke!"

It was then that Elizabeth came running into the living room with the mail. "It came! It came!" She cried. "The magazine with my pictures!"

"See?" Katherine said as she and Gregory looked the photos over. "I told you she could be a model."

"I knew I looked pretty!" Elizabeth cried. "And Charlie looks so _handsome!_ Like Superman or something!"

"How do you know about Superman?" Gregory asked. "I wasn't aware you read comics."

Elizabeth took the magazine from her father and turned the page to an article showing actors for the latest Superman movie. "See?" She pointed. "Doesn't Charlie look like Superman?"

"I can see it," Gregory admitted. "Sort of."

"Okay," Elizabeth hopped up and down. "You can keep looking at the pretty pictures of _me_ now."

Gregory sighed and shook his head, turning the page back to the photo spread of Elizabeth and Charlie.

A little bit later, the phone rang. Since Katherine was still working on her nails, Gregory went to answer it.

"It's my sister," he told Katherine. "She says she's at Father's house and Mother is out."

"And?" Katherine asked. "What of it?"

"Father asked for a haircut," Gregory replied. "And given your fondness for head hair jokes, she thought you'd want to be there when she worked on him."

"I do!" Katherine replied. And once her nails were dry, she stood up and headed toward the door. Gregory followed with Elizabeth after.

"You two don't have to come," Katherine assured him. "Laura and I will get along."

"You used to date my father," Gregory reminded her. "I feel weird when you're with him and I'm not there. And we can't just leave Elizabeth alone."

"Fine," Katherine rolled her eyes. "You can come too."

"You dated Grandpa?" Elizabeth asked, looking wide-eyed at her mother. "When did _that_ happen?"

"It's complicated," Katherine sighed, even though she was sure she'd explained this to Elizabeth already. "I'll explain in the car."


	12. Worth A Thousand Words

"So doing what we did the other night worked for you?" Selina asked Elijah. "Would you be willing to do it again?"

"Yes, I would," Elijah replied. "It felt so good! But I hope you're not lying to me about not killing anyone. Next time we go out, let's stay in the yard."

"All right," Selina nodded. "I can deal with that as long as you're getting outside."

"How come you can still remember all we did and I can't?" Elijah asked.

"It's cause you're new," Selina replied. "When you first start out, your, for better lack of a word, human side, deals with what you do by shielding you from it and making you forget. But the longer you go on, and the more comfortable you become with what you are, you won't have that amnesia anymore. Okay?"

"Sure," Elijah nodded. "All right. I could have used that in my early vampire life."

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "Me too."

"But," Elijah said after a few seconds, "The fact that we got through it all without help is a testament to how strong we are. Isn't that right?"

"I suppose," Selina replied. "Although my early days are part of why I'm so unpredictable and, at times, hard to handle now."

"Oh, I wouldn't say you're hard to handle," Elijah replied. "I mean, you do, on occasion, have a tendency to give into your hedonistic, animalistic tendencies, but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. It's not a problem to pull you back from the edge. Now if we're talking about myself, on the other hand-that I'm not so sure about."

"You don't think I'd pull you away from the dark side?" Selina asked.

"I worry you'd be too pleased about having a partner in crime to do so," Elijah replied. "Don't tell me I'm not right about this."

Selina scoffed at his accusation. "You _do_ remember that you and I have done an experiment where you actually allowed yourself to consume larger quantities of human blood right from the vein before, right?" she asked. "I think it was for my birthday one year. I vaguely remember you hijacking a policeman's car and stealing his clothes, then pretending to arrest me, followed by us feeding on the poor man."

"And do you remember enjoying that?" Elijah asked. "Cause I won't repeat it. I won't."

"Don't worry," Selina replied and hugged him. "I wouldn't ask you to. It's a bit alarming to see you go off the edge, honestly."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing," Elijah told her, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her head. "Thank you for helping me through this werewolf business. It's unfortunate that it happened, but at least I don't have to go through it alone this time."

"You're welcome," Selina replied and kissed his nose. "It's my pleasure."

* * *

><p>Ethan and Jeffrey were both off school a few days later, so, with their parents' permission, they made a play date.<p>

"I'm glad you and Jeffrey are so close," Selina told Ethan. "But what happened to Toby? Why don't you hang around with him anymore?"

"I tried," Ethan replied, his eyes downcast. "But Toby said we couldn't be friends anymore because of Jeffrey."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Selina replied and hugged him. "But these things happen. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "I think I am. Thank you for checking, Mommy."

Just then, a horn honked outside. Ethan went to peer out the window. "That's Jeffrey and his mom," he told Selina. "I gotta go!"

"All right," Selina replied. "Have fun!"

He waved goodbye to his mother and ran toward Jeffrey's mother's car. "There you are!" Jeffrey said as Ethan nearly threw himself into the backseat. He reached for Ethan's hand and Ethan took it as Jeffrey's mother drove off, and Ethan watched his house disappear out the side window. Then, once it was gone, he turned to Jeffrey. "So, what are we gonna do at your house?" He asked.

Jeffrey leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "My mommy has some clothes in her closet that we could play with. And I got some new toys."

"That sounds like fun," Ethan replied. "I can't wait!"

When they got to Jeffrey's, he took Ethan's hand after his parents went to watch TV in the living room, and headed to their bedroom, where several dresses were laid out on the bed.

"Mommy laid these out for us," Jeffrey told Ethan. "And I know where she keeps her shoes."

"Are you_ sure _she'll be okay with us playing with her clothes?" Ethan asked. "What if it makes her unhappy?"

"I told you," Jeffrey replied patiently. "She set these out for us to play with. It won't make her upset."

"She's okay with the fact that you play dress up and like boys?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Jeffrey nodded. "My uncle has a boyfriend too, so she's used to it."

They put on two of the dresses the best they could (Jeffrey wore a blue one, and Ethan, a purple one) and then, tottering unsteadily in high heels, they managed to make it out to the living room to show his mother and father their handiwork.

"How do we look?" Jeffrey asked his mother.

"Beautiful," his mother replied. "But be careful with the heels. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

His father eyed Ethan and chuckled. "You know, son," he said, "you pull off that dress a lot better than my wife's brother did."

"You know," his wife added, "I think you're right about that."

"Thank you," Ethan replied, his face flushing a deep red.

"Let me get the camera!" Jeffrey's mother rose to her feet. "I have to get a picture of how adorable you two are!"

Ethan and Jeffrey held each other's hands to steady themselves while his mother took the picture, and then afterward, Ethan just couldn't hold himself up in the heels, lost his balance, and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jeffrey asked.

"I think I hit my head!" Ethan replied and rubbed his bump. Jeffrey then kissed it gently. "Better?" He asked.

"Yes," Ethan replied, a wide grin on his face. "Thanks a lot!"

After that, Jeffrey's mother helped them put her clothes away, and then they went to play with his stuffed animals. When his mother brought them cookies and juice, she found then stationed on either side of Jeffrey's bed, each holding a bear at stomach level, with one of their arms stuck out like they were holding guns.

"What are you two playing?" His mother asked.

"War," Ethan replied, tilting his head toward the animals on his side. "Jeffrey's animals are taking over the house and I have to stop them."

"You won't be able to!" Jeffrey replied, making noises like bullets being shot out of a gun. "We're gonna take over this house if it's the last thing we do!"

"How about you two take a break from the battle and have a snack?" His mother suggested. "I made brownies."

"All right," both Ethan and Jeffrey said as they dropped their teddy bears on the floor and went to eat the brownies.

After the snack, they played a little while longer, then Jeffrey's father said they had to go visit his grandmother so Ethan would have to go home. His mother drove Ethan back to Elijah and Selina's, and as the boys were saying goodbye, Ethan gave Jeffrey a little kiss on the cheek.

"Isn't that sweet?" Selina asked from the window she and Elijah were staring out of.

"Little boys shouldn't kiss other little boys!" Elijah replied. "I don't like it!"

Selina turned. "Will you stop?" She asked. "If Laura and Edward had met each other as children and had given each other kisses like that, you'd have thought it was nice."

"Well, that's completely different," Elijah replied curtly. "I'm gonna go back to my office."

"Good," Selina replied, her eyes narrowing. "I wouldn't want Ethan to think his father was ashamed of him."

"He can do whatever he wants," Elijah replied. "It's not like I'll be able to stop it. I just don't want to see it." He strode off and Selina continued to look out the window until Ethan came inside.

"Did you have a good time at Jeffrey's?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded and gave Selina a hug. "Jeffrey should come here sometime! Or would that make Daddy upset?"

"Oh, you can have a play date here with Jeffrey," Selina nodded. "And don't worry about your dad. He'd probably stay locked in his office the whole time anyway."

"Good," Ethan nodded. "Cause I wouldn't want to upset him."

"That's very sweet of you," Selina said, ruffling her son's hair. "I know you love your daddy. And he loves you too. He just...has trouble expressing his feelings."

"Really?" Ethan asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Selina nodded. "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>"Did you see the pictures in the magazine?" Elizabeth asked Charlie as he set his homework out on Laura and Edward's kitchen table after school. "You looked really good!"<p>

"Well, thank you!" Charlie replied. "And I _did_ see them."

Elizabeth waited, and then finally said, "You missed the part where you're supposed to tell me I looked good too."

"But you know that already," Charlie replied. "So why do I have to say it out loud? I thought it was implied."

"It was _not_ implied!" Elizabeth told him, tapping her foot. "I'm _waiting!"_

"Oh, all right," Charlie replied. "You looked very nice too."

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled. "Was that so hard?"

"No," Charlie replied. "But you have a high enough opinion of yourself that it was unnecessary."

"Are you mad at me?" Elizabeth asked him. "Why are you being so mean?"

"I don't mean to be," Charlie replied. "I just don't know why you have to be praised all the time. Can't you just accept that you're pretty and whatever without hearing it from everyone?"

"I could," Elizabeth nodded. "But it wouldn't be as fun! And besides, I don't need to hear it from everyone. But I like hearing it from_ you_!"

Charlie considered this and cleared his throat. "All right," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that."

"It's okay," Elizabeth replied, coming to sit next to him. "I forgive you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled.

"Thank you," he told her. He then got up and grabbed a handful of cookies from the jar next to the refrigerator and handed her a couple. "Here you go," he said. "I figured since I was getting some for myself, I might as well share with you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. She waited for him to say that they needed to get started on their homework, like he usually did, but instead, he stood up from his chair and peered at her. "I don't think we should do our homework now," he said. "I think it can wait."

"What do you think we should do instead?" Elizabeth asked between bites of cookie.

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged. "You pick!"

"Really?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Yes," Charlie nodded. "Really."

"All right!" Elizabeth replied, and after they finished their cookies, went to ask Laura (who was having a slow day), if she could take her and Charlie to the mall.


	13. Being Human

As Elizabeth and Charlie headed to his locker after lunch, Elizabeth noticed that a slightly chubby girl with curly red hair and glasses was standing by it as if she were waiting for him. "Hi," she said shyly as they approached. Her eyes were on Charlie and not looking away.

"Hi," Charlie replied. "Can I help you?"

"Actually," the girl grinned. "I want to help you." She pulled Charlie's lucky pen out of her pocket. "You dropped this, but you didn't notice."

"Thank you," Charlie smiled. "That's really important to me. I didn't even know I'd lost it."

"I've had it for a couple of days," the girl told him. "I was too shy to approach you before." She held out a hand. "I'm Hannah.

"Charlie," Charlie replied. He took Hannah's hand until Elizabeth began to squirm. To add to her anger, he finished with, "Hannah, this is my friend Elizabeth. Wanna walk to class with us?"

"Sure," Hannah flushed and laughed awkwardly while Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I would love to."

So they walked to class with a perturbed Elizabeth standing between Charlie and Hannah. She did the same thing when they all took their seats, but Charlie just leaned across her lap and talked to Hannah anyway.

"Are you new?" He asked. "You don't seem familiar to me."

Hannah nodded. "I started last week. I don't have many friends yet."

"Well, there's probably a reason for that," Elizabeth snapped. "Don't act like it's Charlie's or my obligation to mind you cause no one else will."

"Elizabeth, be nice," Charlie remonstrated as Hannah looked hurt. "Don't worry," he told the redhead. "We'd love to be your friends."

"What is this 'we' business?" Elizabeth asked. "You don't speak for me!"

"Fine," Charlie replied. "Go sit somewhere else, then. If you're gonna sit here, you have to apologize to Hannah."

"Fine," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I was rude, Hannah. I'm just not much of a people person."

"Well, that much is obvious," Hannah replied. "And did you have some spinach at lunch? Cause it's in your teeth."

Charlie chuckled at this as Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Do I have anything in my teeth?" She asked Charlie.

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "I just didn't want to mention it."

Elizabeth stood up and, cheeks red with embarrassment, ran off to the bathroom to get the spinach out of her teeth while Charlie and Hannah gave each other high fives. He was amazed at her fortitude. It seemed like she would have no trouble standing up against Elizabeth, and truth be told, Elizabeth needed more people like that in her life.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you want us to do a project with that Hannah girl," Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Charlie. "I thought it would be nice if it was just us, like always!"<p>

"Sometimes you have to meet new people," Charlie replied patiently. "What's your problem with her, anyway?"

"Well, don't you think she's a bit weird?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean, did you hear her say she kept your pen for _two days_ after she found it? What if she's a weirdo or a stalker? What if she wants to kill you?"

Charlie chuckled. "Don't be silly. And even if she did, I could handle it. I'm a vampire, remember? You just don't like her cause she told you about the spinach in your teeth."

"And about that, you could have stuck up for me!" Elizabeth told him.

"What was there to stick up for?" Charlie replied. "It's not my fault you're not a careful eater."

"And I bet your mom won't be to happy about you getting so attached to a human," Elizabeth continued. "You might want to cut off your relationship with Hannah before your parents end it for you."

"You _do_ remember that you're a human yourself, right?" Charlie reminded her. "Don't talk about Hannah like she's some other species. You and she are the same."

"We are not!" Elizabeth cried, even though it was true."

"Are too," Charlie replied.

"Are not," Elizabeth replied and stuck her tongue out at him. "I dress way better. Mom wouldn't let me out of the house if I dressed like Hannah dresses. I mean, she was wearing a dowdy sack that totally fits her wrong. It makes her look totally fat!"

"What's your point?" Charlie sighed.

"My point is, don't say I'm like Hannah, cause I'm not," Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah, but you're still human," Charlie replied. "No matter what your parents tell you, you'll never be as strong or as fast or whatever as the rest of us, at least until someone turns you. I love you, Elizabeth. But don't try and pretend like you're better than you are. Cause if you think about it, all you are is a human girl who got lucky. A human girl who was accepted in to our lives. And it would mean so much to me if you were as accepting of Hannah and any other human friends I make as our family has been of you."

* * *

><p>"I think we should go out to dinner this weekend," Selina proposed to Elijah. "I'll even pay for it, if you want."<p>

"Go out?" Elijah asked. "At night? Darling, are you sure that's a good idea, given the newness of my...condition? I don't want to be acting like a beast in the middle of a restaurant!"

"Honey, I know you're terrified of what might happen if you go out, and that's perfectly logical, but it's actually being stuck in that fear that makes things worse for you," Selina said, trying to soothe him. "The more you go out at night and work on accepting your condition, that's what will ease everything that worries you. I promise! And besides. you only turn on the full mon, remember? Other moons just make you a bit moody, and I can help keep you calm."

"No sex in the restaurant," Elijah requested.

"Of course not!" Selina replied. "That's not the only way I can keep you calm. There are others. What if we didn't go alone? What if I invited some other people to come with us?"

"Like who?" Elijah asked. "Not Gregory and Katherine. That would be too awkward."

"Don't worry," Selina assured him. "I'm not selfless enough yet to go out with Katherine unless it's absolutely necessary. I wasn't thinking of her and Gregory. What about Alistair and Astrid? We haven't seen them in awhile. And he's kept your brother in check for years. It could be good to have Alistair around."

"I think it might be in poor taste to invite him to dinner just so he can mind me," Elijah told her. "Don't you?"

"I'm not saying he has to watch you every second," Selina replied. "But wouldn't it make you feel calmer knowing he's there and won't encourage you to do evil like you feel I would?"

Elijah sighed. "I suppose. Let's call them and give them an invite."

Selina patted him on the shoulder. "Love the enthusiasm," she said, her tone dry. "Sounds like we're in for a great evening."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for agreeing to come with us tonight, Alistair," Elijah told his friend as he ruefully shut the car door behind him before striding quickly toward the restaurant door.<p>

"Whoa, slow down!" Alistair cried, running to keep up with him while Astrid and Selina talked by the car. "What's the rush?"

Elijah turned on him, his eyes flashing. "I just want to go inside, all right?" He grabbed him by the throat and shook him a little bit before Selina and Astrid finally noticed and pulled them apart. Alistair took deep breaths and massaged his throat, which Astrid surmised would have a bruise the next day.

"I'm sorry," Elijah apologized as he clutched Selina's hand and they sped inside. "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, it's all right," Alistair replied as they sat down at their table. "Your brother's done worse. What was that all about?"

"You mean you don't know?" Elijah asked. "Klaus or Adrian haven't told you?"

"No," Alistair shook his head.

"Well," Elijah cleared his throat. "I'm a werewolf now. I was-I was kidnapped by Klaus' biological father and turned against my will as payback for my father's sins against him. And I've been having trouble adjusting." He paused. "That's part of why we invited you and Astrid to come to dinner with us. So I wouldn't have an upset. But that didn't work, did it?"

"Don't blame yourself," Alistair replied. "Just take a deep breath and think of something calming. It'll be fine."

"All right," Elijah replied, putting his napkin in his lap. "I'll try that."

"If this isn't gonna be enjoyable for you," Selina told him, "if you're gonna be fretting about what will happen in public, we can leave."

"And do what?" Elijah asked. "You told me I had to face my fear!"

"Well, after what just happened with Alistair, I'm kind of thinking that maybe we're doing this too early," Selina replied. "But I-I might have another idea."

"What?" Elijah asked. "I'm interested to know."

"There's a drive in restaurant not too far from here," Selina replied. "They're open til midnight and we wouldn't even have to get out of the car. Or we could just get our food and go home and be safe under our roof."

"Take out?" Elijah winced. "All that grease...what about my suit?"

"You can change into regular clothes before you eat," Selina replied easily. "What do you think?"

"Well, we don't have any other options, do we?" Elijah asked.

They got up from the table and left a note, then grabbed their coats and left the restaurant, getting burgers at the drive thru before heading home and going inside.

"You know, it's been awhile since I've actually had time to just sit down and have a burger," Astrid said, taking a bite and then licking off some ketchup that had spurted onto her hand. "So I really don't mind the change in plans." She grinned at Alistair. "What about you, Professor?"

Alistair swallowed his mouthful and nodded. "Doesn't bother me either."

A few seconds later, Selina and Elijah emerged from their bedroom. He wore jeans and a long-sleeved green shirt. He sat down on the floor in front of the sofa, and Selina draped a towel around his shoulders while she sat on the sofa behind him, rubbing his shoulders with one hand and eating her burger with the other.

"Is that better?" Astrid asked Elijah. "Is it helping? What's the towel for?"

"I _do_ feel better," Elijah nodded. "Thank you for asking." He paused. "The towel is for in case mustard or something drips while Selina is eating. It's a good precaution, don't you think? So, we've heard about me. What's going on with the two of you?"

"Work is coming along nicely as usual," Astrid replied. "No hostile takeovers to report."

"And your brother has calmed down," Alistair added. "Amy deciding to take him back really helped. Although I still question how right the choice was, it's her life."

"And you know, Savannah asked me over to their house the other day," Astrid added. "She said she wanted to give her powers to Amy at least until Vivi's powers had evened out and she's no longer turning into things unexpectedly."

"You're kidding!" Alistair exclaimed. "Savannah said that? Really?"

"You knew that!" Astrid replied. "I told you."

"I know you did," Alistair replied. "But I assumed you were making a joke or something."

"Nope," Astrid shook her blonde head. "She seemed pretty serious about it to me. She made Klaus give her a mansion in return, but that's the closest to altruism that we've ever seen from her."

"It's cause of Amy," Elijah replied. "It's wonderful that my brother found a sane woman with good morals to have children with, unlike his matches in the past."

"Hey!" Selina cried and moved her hand from his shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean? I have semi-decent morals!"

"But you're also very easily manipulated by my brother into misbehavior," Elijah replied. "Don't deny it. Everyone here can verify it."

"Yes," Alistair nodded. "Selina, I'm afraid he's right."

"Well, I am just feeling so attacked right now," Selina said sarcastically. "If I didn't like all of you, I would be so hurt!"

"Are you planning on storming off in a huff now?" Elijah asked.

"No," Selina shook her head. "I'm fine, really."

After eating, they split into pairs and played a few rounds of Pictionary before Astrid announced she had to be at work early the next morning, so it was time for she and Alistair to head home.

"Although it didn't start out the best, this evening ended well," Elijah said.

"I agree," Alistair replied. "And you'll be all right, Elijah."

"That's what Selina keeps telling me, but I'm not so sure," Elijah replied.

"You just will," Alistair replied. "Trust me. You'll make it."

"Thank you," Elijah told him as he and Astrid headed out the door. "Thank you very much, Alistair!"

* * *

><p>"That was some night, wasn't it?" Astrid asked Alistair from bed as she watched him undress. "How's your neck?"<p>

"My neck is all right," Alistair replied as, clad only in his boxers, he climbed into bed next to her. "Don't worry about me. I'm used to behavior like that. It wasn't Elijah's fault."

Astrid sighed and ran her fingers through Alistair's shoulder length dark hair. "It was one thing to think like that when you were serving your punishment with Klaus, but I don't want you thinking like that anymore. It's not okay with me that you're so desensitized to being hurt."

"Well, how could I not be after all the years I spent with Klaus?" Alistair asked. "I know it might seem like we've always been on good terms, but that's not true, and it wasn't like I could fight back. My magic wasn't my own. And Elijah wasn't in his right mind. I would have felt terrible hurting him."

"And how quickly would he have healed from whatever it was that you would have done to him?" Astrid asked. "Alistair, Elijah could have killed you. Do you realize how upsetting that would be for me? Not to mention Helene, Lenora, and so many other people!"

"I know," Alistair replied and took her in his arms. "I apologize. If anything like that ever happens again, I'll do more to defend myself."

Astrid lay her head on his shoulder. "Well, I just think it's incredible you have to promise me that," she said. "I thought self-preservation would be an obvious thing. But not for everyone, apparently."

"No," Alistair replied. "I've been a little out of practice when it comes to self-preservation. Cause the last time I really stuck up for myself, I went too far. It got me punished. And I don't want to go through that again."

"And you won't," Astrid promised and kissed him. "Not if I have anything to say about it." She kissed his neck, which was, as she suspected, beginning to bruise, and then he brought his head down and their lips met. She threw her arms around his shoulders and let him roll her over onto the mattress so that he was looking down into her deep blue eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you," he told her. "Who knows what would have happened if we'd never met?"

"I don't want to think about it," Astrid replied. "I'd probably be married to some boring human boy. Or I would have gone through several husbands by now."

Alistair nodded. "And I'd probably just keep going on with the life I had, knowing only punishment rather than pleasure. How I made it through after the war separated us and all the years until we found each other again, I have no idea."

"Let's not talk about that," Astrid requested. "Please?"

"Of course," Alistair nodded and removed his boxers before gently caressing her body as she clutched him tightly before he slipped inside her and swallowed her cry of release with a kiss.


	14. Survival Of The Fittest

"I don't see why you didn't just go to school with Charlie like usual," Gregory told Elizabeth as he dropped her off that morning. "Usually you're running to Laura's car before your mother and I have time to say goodbye."

"Well, that won't happen for awhile," Elizabeth told him. "Charlie wants me to stay away from him cause I'm human. Either that, or be nice to some girl that I hate. Isn't that mean of him?"

"I don't see why you shouldn't be nice to the girl," Gregory replied. "But what was it that you said about him not being nice to you because you're human?"

"He said that I was never gonna be as good as any of you unless someone turned me, and that I just got lucky to be adopted by you and Mom," Elizabeth replied. "It's a paraphrase, but that's what he said cause he was mad that I wasn't being nice to this human girl, Hannah."

"Well, that's a bit cruel," Gregory replied. "Honest, but cruel. He probably could have phrased it another way. My sister's genetics flaring up in him, I guess."

Elizabeth smiled. "Tell Mom, so she can yell at Aunt Laura and Charlie will get his butt kicked!"

"I don't think that's necessary," Gregory replied. "I'll talk to Edward. He's the one with the good head on his shoulders."

* * *

><p>But before Gregory could talk to Edward, Elizabeth had already told Katherine, which led her to make an angry call to Laura and made for a very uncomfortable ride to school the next day.<p>

"I can't believe you told your mom what I said to you," Charlie spat at Elizabeth. "It wasn't that bad. You're a big, whiny crybaby."

"Well, that will teach you to be mean to me!" Elizabeth shot back. "I hope you got in big trouble. And to make you feel better, I'll start hanging out with human boys. Ones who are a heck of a lot better looking than you. I'd rather date a handsome human than a stupid vampire."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to care?" Charlie shot back. "I don't, so you can do whatever you want!"

"Fine," Elizabeth replied and stuck her tongue out. "I will."

"Okay, enough," Laura replied. "I know things aren't the best between you two right now, but could you not fight in the car, please? It's giving me a headache."

"Sorry," Charlie apologized. "I'll be quiet. I don't know if Elizabeth can, though."

Elizabeth, to her credit, ignored this remark and stared out the window until they reached school and she got out of the car just as Laura parked it and headed inside alone.

"Are you gonna go after her?" Laura asked.

"I don't think so," Charlie replied. "I think it would be best if she was just by herself for awhile. Are you mad at me for what I said to her?"

Laura sighed. "It wouldn't be right of me to yell at you too much cause I say the same sort of things and worse to her mother every day," she replied. "And I have no doubt that Elizabeth will make you feel very sorry for your remarks on her own without me having to add to what she does. You just go on with your day and we can move on from this."

"All right," Charlie nodded. "Have a good day, Mom. See you later."

"Bye!" Laura waved and drove off, then Charlie entered school at a much slower pace and found Hannah standing at his locker. "Hi," she greeted him. "I saw Elizabeth come in alone. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Charlie sighed. "Elizabeth and I are just having a fight, that's all."

"Oh, I hope it's not cause of me," Hannah replied, looking concerned.

Charlie shook his head. "Don't blame yourself," he said. "Sometimes she's just a pain in the butt and it's no one's fault but hers."

Hannah nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't ruining anything." Charlie then escorted her to class and came to pick her up after and take her to the next one.

"Thanks for your help," she said. "I'm not quite aware of where I'm going yet. Without you, I would be completely lost."

"It's not a problem," Charlie insisted. "_Really_."

* * *

><p>He made a definite effort to stay clear of Elizabeth, until lunch time, when she, carrying her lunch, sat down next to him without invitation. "Hello," she greeted.<p>

"Hello," Charlie returned. "What do you want? Why are you sitting here?"

"Well, it's not cause I want your attention," Elizabeth replied. "This is a free lunch room. I can sit wherever I want." She paused. "Me and my friend can sit wherever I want. And before you ask, as you so bluntly reminded me, I'm a human, so no I didn't compel his friendship."

"What else would he think you are besides a human?" Asked Hannah, who was sitting on Charlie's other side.

"She acts so weird that sometimes, I think she was left here by martians," Charlie replied easily. "And I'm still not completely convinced otherwise."

Elizabeth glared at this remark, but said nothing as she twirled some pasta around her fork and then popped it in her mouth.

Hannah, who had been waiting to get her food, then got to her feet and said, "I think I'll get my lunch now."

"Get the spaghetti," Elizabeth recommended to Charlie's surprise. "It's good. I think you'll like it."

"Okay!" Hannah replied. "I'll do that."

She left and then Charlie smiled. "See? That was a nice thing to say," he said. "And it wasn't even that difficult."

"Well, I realize that I acted incredibly selfishly," Elizabeth replied. "Leo helped me see that."

"Who in the world is Leo?" Charlie asked. "Is he some invisible person you made up in a sad attempt to make me jealous?"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "Not everything in my life is about you, Charles. Get over yourself." She then turned and waved at a boy with long, straggly curly hair, wearing ripped jeans and a Led Zepplin t-shirt. "There's Leo," she pointed.

Charlie's jaw dropped a little. "Him?" He asked in shock. "What would you possibly like about him?"

"He's nice to me," Elizabeth replied. "Unlike you."

"He's not coming over here, is he?" Charlie asked.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked. "You have _your_ friend at our table."

"But he's-" Charlie began. "But he's-"

"Do you think I should introduce him to your mom?" Elizabeth asked. "I think she'd like him."

"That's sick!" Charlie cried.

"Not as a date!" Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "What do you think I am, an idiot? But I think with his hair, she'd really be interested in him!"

"I don't know," Charlie replied as the boy came closer. "Doesn't look like he likes haircuts at all."

"Hello, all," the boy said easily. "Elizabeth told me I could sit here. I hope you don't mind."

"Go ahead," Charlie replied. "I don't care."

Leo sat and surveyed Charlie's arm, which had another one of Laura's marker drawings on it.

"That's cool!" He cried. "It's not a permanent tattoo, is it? My dad won't let me get one until I'm eighteen!"

"No, it's just washable marker," Charlie replied. "Mom does them for me sometimes."

"That is so neat!" Leo replied. "Maybe I could come over sometime and she could do one for me?"

"No!" Elizabeth cried. "You don't want to go to _his_ house! It's a _bad_ place!"

"I'm sensing some hostility," Leo said calmly. "Elizabeth, remember that poem I taught you to expel bad energies..."

"Oh, the heck with that," Elizabeth scoffed. "Don't go to his house!"

"If he wants to come to my house, he can come to my house," Charlie cried. "Don't be so bossy!"

Just then they heard a yell, and turned just in time to see Hannah, her tray loaded with food, trip over a boy's foot. Her tray flew into the air, and some of it landed on Elizabeth, Charlie, and Leo. Not knowing how to respond, and still a bit angry, Elizabeth yelled "Food fight!" and soon, everyone was throwing food everywhere, at least until the lunch monitor blew his whistle and came over to the table, ordering Elizabeth to stand up. "You started this," he told her. "Go see the principal."

"I don't want to," Elizabeth stood up. "And you can't make me."

"Now, young lady," the man told her, "you don't really have a choice."

"Just go," Charlie sighed.

"And you," The man turned his gaze on Charlie.

"What did _he_ do?" Elizabeth asked.

The man gestured at the marker on his arms. "He looks like a delinquent. In fact, all of you...go see the principal!"

Charlie thought about compelling him to forget this injustice, but then realized it would be too risky, since the room was so crowded with people. Instead, he, Elizabeth, and Leo, marched to the principal's office cause there was nothing else they could do.

"This is all your fault!" Charlie told Elizabeth angrily while they waited. "How will I explain this to my dad? He'll go nuts!"

"Not my problem," Elizabeth said. "You're the one who made friends with stupid Hannah, who spilled all over us. If I'm going down for this, you are too."

Charlie sighed. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? You only care about yourself."

"Of course," Elizabeth replied. "Caring about other people is just too messy. You shouldn't care about anyone. Not even me."

"Oh, I'll be glad to remedy that mistake!" Charlie cried.

"Good," Elizabeth said and smiled. "Give the principal my regards." And she ran off, leaving Charlie and Leo to face the principal by themselves.


	15. A Sheep Among Wolves

"I take it that you won't be joining Charlie for his birthday today?" Gregory asked Elizabeth with a sigh for the fifth year in a row. "He's seventeen, you know."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "I mean, I'll send him a present, but I won't be taking him to the beach. I'm going with Leo instead."

"That's a bit cruel, isn't it?" Gregory asked. "You used to go to the beach with Charlie on his birthday."

"No," Elizabeth replied. "He has to learn."

So she and Leo went to the beach and took photos, then she had one of her and Leo framed and took it to Charlie.

"This is for you," Elizabeth said when Charlie answered the door.

"I thought you forgot my birthday," Charlie replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't," Elizabeth replied. "Open it!"

Charlie opened the picture of her and Leo, and then threw it at her. "You bitch!" He cried.

Elizabeth moved out of the way just in time and the frame hit the ground and broke. "Are you insane?" She asked. "I don't heal like you do, remember?"

"Oh, I know," Charlie replied, advancing on her as she backed away. "Aren't you just a sneaky little thing? You knew exactly what would piss me off and then you went and did it!" He grabbed her. "I loathe you!" He said, right up in her face.

"Let me go, you bully!" Elizabeth replied and slapped him.

"I want a better present!" Charlie cried.

"Oh?" Elizabeth shouted. "Like what?"

It was then that he leaned forward and kissed her hard. He then pulled away and, still glaring at her said, "There, that's better. Then, he kissed her again and pulled her inside. They knocked one of the Edward's antique vases that had been on a stand flanking the door and it fell to the floor with a crash that brought Edward to the door. Since he was focused on the vase, what Charlie and Elizabeth were doing didn't automatically register. But when it did, he just decided that it would be best to back away. He didn't want to separate them lest they start fighting again. He was already having enough trouble with Katherine and Laura, so having Elizabeth and Charlie's feud over would be a nice break for him.

"Did you hear something?" Elizabeth asked when they finally pulled apart for good. Then Charlie noticed the vase. "Oh, shit!" He cried. "I didn't mean to break that! Dad will kill me!"

"Well, maybe we can clean up the pieces and he won't notice," Elizabeth replied. She picked up a shard with with a particularly sharp edge and cried out as it cut her and she dropped it, shattering even further.

"Did you cut yourself?" Charlie asked. Elizabeth showed him her hand and he nodded. "Of course you did. Any idiot could see that the shards had sharp edges and would have cut them without some sort of protective gloves on!"

"I was just trying to help," Elizabeth scowled, licking her finger. "You don't have to yell."

"I'm not yelling," Charlie replied. "I'm scolding you for not being careful. There's a difference, you know."

"Whatever!" Elizabeth said as she stared at her bleeding hand. "Just get me a bandage, would you?"

"And why do you need a bandage?" Charlie asked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, my hand is _bleeding!"_ Elizabeth waved it in his face. "See?" She then noticed his eyes becoming veiny as he took her outstretched hand, rubbing her palm so that he got some of her blood on his finger, which he then licked off.

"Charlie?" She asked nervously and tried to pull her hand away. "Charlie, what's wrong with you?" She continued to try and get out of his grip, but he just held on tighter, sinking his fangs into her wrist, and sucking greedily.

"Help, Aunt Laura!" She cried. "Uncle Edward, help!"

She must have sounded as panicked as she felt because Laura sped up from the basement and, after a brief tussle, managed to pry Charlie off of her.

"What the hell was that, Charles Oliver Emerson?" She asked as Elizabeth collapsed on the floor.

"I-I don't know!" Charlie replied, coming back to himself and looking scared. "I-I haven't eaten today, and she cut herself, and I got hungry, and..." He pulled Elizabeth against himself and hugged her, heedless of the blood getting on his shirt. "You're gonna be all right," he told her. "We'll get you to the hospital, and you'll be okay."

Laura gave Elizabeth some of her blood to heal her, and then she and Charlie took Elizabeth to the hospital to have her checked out.

"This is exactly why we want you to feed early," Laura told Charlie, who sat in the back with a woozy Elizabeth's head on his lap while he stroked her hair. "We don't want you to hurt people."

"It's-it's kind of my fault," Elizabeth said. "I waved my bleeding hand in his face."

"Don't try and take the blame for this," Charlie looked down at her sternly. "You didn't know that I hadn't fed yet. How could you? It's my fault, not yours."

"Okay," Elizabeth shut her eyes. "Whatever."

They got to the hospital and the doctor looked Elizabeth over, prescribing rest and an iron supplement.

"Do I really look that pale?" Elizabeth asked as Charlie carried her out of the hospital, her bandaged wrist on his shoulder. "And why are you carrying me? I can walk."

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt again," Charlie replied. "Just let me do this. Please?"

"Fine," Elizabeth rolled her dark eyes. "Whatever."

"Thank you very much," Charlie replied and plopped her in the backseat when they reached the car.

"You wanna buckle me in, too?" Elizabeth asked dryly.

"No," Charlie replied snarkily. "You can do that on your own." He crawled into the seat beside her and said, "You're not gonna tell your parents about this, are you?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, I suppose I don't need to. I suppose I can make up an excuse. You're pathetic enough already without my adding to it."

"Well, I'll take that as a 'Yes, of course I won't tell my mom, Charlie', and say 'Thank you'," Charlie replied. After watching her nearly wet herself while she was being fed on, he could stand her sarcasm, at least for a little while.

* * *

><p>"All right," Laura said when they reached home again. "Elizabeth, the doctor said you should rest. You can lie down in my and Edward's bed if you want."<p>

"Do I really have to do that, Aunt Laura?" Elizabeth asked. "I feel fine."

"I really think you should do what the doctor says," Laura replied firmly. "Either you lie down by choice or I make you."

"Okay," Elizabeth replied, not wanting to see another vampire face. "I'll go quietly.

"Good girl," Laura replied with a smile as her niece scampered away and they heard a door close.

"I didn't mean to do it, you know," Charlie told his mother. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know you didn't," Laura replied. "Sometimes, it just happens and we have to accept it, move on, and tell ourselves we'll try harder not to repeat the experience. It's no good dwelling on it, and she seems to be pretty much back to normal."

"I hope Uncle Gregory and Katherine see it that way," Charlie replied.

Laura scoffed. "It would be completely hypocritical for my brother to yell at you about this. If it would make you feel better, I'll talk to him about it in private. Do you want that?"

"No," Charlie shook his head. "I want to forget the whole thing."

"All right," Laura nodded. "Then we'll do that. You wanna have some of your cake? I got you chocolate."

"All right," Charlie replied. "Maybe a little piece of cake would help."

"Well, okay," Laura nodded. "Let's get you some."

* * *

><p>"So, how did Charlie like your present?" Gregory asked Elizabeth when she returned home. "Did he enjoy it?"<p>

"Surprisingly no," Elizabeth replied. "But I gave him something better."

"Good," Gregory nodded. "That's very mature of you. What happened to your wrist?"

"Charlie and I were kissing and I knocked one of Uncle Edward's vases to the floor," Elizabeth replied. "And When Charlie and I were picking up the pieces, I got cut by one with a sharp edge. But I'm fine, though. Aunt Laura took me to the hospital."

"Good," Gregory nodded. "If everything worked out, I won't say any more about it."

"And Charlie and me aren't fighting anymore," Elizabeth added. "Uncle Edward is happy about that cause now he just has to worry about Mom and Aunt Laura killing each other and not us too."

"Yes," Gregory nodded. "I think that's a relief for all of us. After five years of fighting, it's a definite relief."

When Katherine came in to inquire about Elizabeth's day, she told her mother the same story she'd told her father.

"Well, do you want some blood so you won't have to walk around with the inconvenience of a bandage on your wrist?" Katherine asked. She went and got a knife and was prepared to cut herself when Elizabeth replied, "No, Mom, it's fine. The bandage isn't a problem, I promise."

"Oh, all right," Katherine replied, looking surprised. "If you insist."

Elizabeth yawned. "I have an iron supplement to take," she said. "That shard of pot really did a number on my wrist. And then I'm gonna go lie down."

"You do whatever you need to to feel better," Gregory told her. "If you need anything from us, just ask."

"All right," Elizabeth replied. "I will." She went and lay down in bed, wondering, after what she'd seen from Charlie, how long it would take her to be able to think of her family as her family again, and not vicious predators that could tear her to pieces if they wanted to. It would probably be awhile. She shut her eyes and then woke up in a sweat with her father sitting on the bed next to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "You were yelling and screaming when I got in here."

"Sorry," Elizabeth replied quickly. "Bad dream. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Her father gave her a smile and she tried not to stare too openly at his teeth. "You didn't disturb me," he said, giving her a tight hug.

"Daddy, can you just let me go, please?" She asked, memories of Charlie's iron grip being stirred up by the hug. "No offense or anything."

"Oh, no trouble," Gregory replied, feeling a little hurt. "You just get some rest. Sleep well."

"Thanks, Daddy," Elizabeth called after him. Once he was gone, she locked the windows and the doors, tucked herself in tight, and tried not to dream of Charlie's frightening, veiny face.


	16. Wanting A Mother's Love

The next morning, after a night of bad dreams that involved her mother scolding her for being weak and threating to throw her out of the house, Elizabeth came downstairs to breakfast, her eyes puffy as she sat down and nearly fell asleep in her cereal. "Are you okay?" Katherine asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth stared at her for a few seconds, then pushed her bowl onto the floor and shouted, "No, I'm not a wimp, Mom! Shut up!" She then grabbed a letter off the table that was from Nadia and tore it up.

"Hey!" Katherine cried. "I haven't read that yet."

"Oh, I bet you wanted to," Elizabeth replied. "A letter from the daughter who is brave and a survivor and not scared of anything! Well, it's not my fault, okay? Stop judging me!" Then, she strode from the room and slammed the front door closed.

"What was that about?" Katherine asked. "I didn't call her anything, I swear!"

"I know you didn't," Gregory replied. "I believe you. Do you get the feeling that there's something going on with her that we don't know?"

"I do," Katherine replied. "Want me to force her to tell us?"

"No!" Gregory replied. "We should let her tell us on her own time. That's what's best."

Katherine sighed. "Oh, all right, fine!" She said. "You're wrong, but fine!"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth spent the morning avoiding Charlie, until she finally told herself that she was acting like an idiot. She was her mother's daughter and thus should not be hiding from fear, but facing it head on. She caught up with Charlie just as his free period was beginning after lunch.<p>

"What are you gonna do this period?" She asked him.

"Well, I was thinking I might go to the library and read," Charlie replied. "Are you okay? You've been avoiding me all day."

"Sorry about that," Elizabeth replied. "Nightmares about your fangs. I didn't sleep well last night."

"It should be _me_ who apologizes for that," Charlie replied. "You have to know that I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, I know," Elizabeth replied. "I get it. I was scared, but now I realize that it's dumb for me to be scared of my own family, and that the only way I'll be able to fix things is if you bite me."

"Not in a million years!" Charlie shook his head and backed away. "I'm not biting you again. Not when it gave you nightmares and scarred you for life."

"But I_ need_ it!" Elizabeth pleaded. "Just do it, please? You won't even have to take very much!"

"Would you calm down?" Charlie asked. "People could hear you!"

"I'm not taking 'No' for an answer," Elizabeth pressed. "I won't go away until you do what I want!"

Charlie sighed. "Fine," he said. "If that's what you want, fine. But do you realize how much danger you could be putting yourself in? You were lucky last time cause Mom was at home and she could stop me, but now...now who will?"

"I can get away!" Elizabeth insisted. "I promise."

Charlie sighed. "Fine," he said. "Come with me to the bleachers. It's open there. It'll be easier for you to run if you need to."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I understand," she replied. "Now, let's just get this over with!"

They walked outside and got under the bleachers where they would be less likely to be seen.

"All right," Elizabeth replied. "Do you...do you want my wrist again? Or somewhere else?"

"Well there's not a single place that's more safe for you than other places, but..." He looked her over and noticed that she was wearing a scarf. "I think I'll go for your neck this time," he said. "You have a scarf to cover up the mark."

"All right," Elizabeth nodded. She removed her pink scarf and took a deep breath as Charlie took her in his arms and whispered against her ear, "You really are crazy, you know," before biting into her neck. She let out a groan and tried not to scream as he sucked her blood. When she felt like he'd had enough, she whispered for him to stop, but he wouldn't. She managed to punch him and in the eye, which made him release her. She grabbed her purse and her scarf and took off running as Charlie, blood dripping from his mouth and acting more like an animal than a man, chased after her. When he caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist, she pulled some liquid vervain out of her purse and sprayed it in his eyes, and while he cried out in pain, she took off and ran all the way home, praying that no one would be there to ask her questions. She got inside, and was relieved to find the house empty, a note from her father to her mother by the telephone, saying that he'd gone to see his father and would be back soon.

* * *

><p>"I'm really concerned about Elizabeth," Gregory said to Elijah as they drank together. "Ever since she met up with Charlie for his last birthday yesterday, she's been avoiding me."<p>

"Well, she _is_ a teenager," Elijah replied. "That happens. I wouldn't be worried about it. She'll cheer up eventually."

"I figured it was something like that," Gregory replied. "But at the same time, when I went to see her when she had a nightmare, I came to comfort her, and she looked terrified of me. That's never happened before. Now, if she were terrified of Katherine, _that _I would understand. But I'm the sane parent!"

"Well, has she caught you feeding from something other than a blood bag?" Elijah asked. "It would probably be traumatizing for a human girl."

"Of course not!" Gregory replied. "I'd never do that to her."

"I don't know what else to suggest to you," Elijah replied. "I'm sorry."

"All right then," Gregory replied, staring at his father who was barefoot and clad in jeans and a plain red shirt. His hair was mussed and he had a few days' growth on his face. "Enough of my problems. Anything _you'd_ like to talk about?"

"You've asked me that every day for a year," Elijah replied. "And as I always tell you, I'm fine. Can't a person make a lifestyle change without people being concerned for his health? Your mother dresses like this all the time and you never even bat an eye!"

"That's because it's _normal_ for her!" Gregory replied. "It's normal for her to dress casual. You don't do it! It's not your health I'm worried about. It's your sanity!"

"Well, being forced into lycanthropy has made me realize that I need to loosen up," Elijah replied. "I was much too tightly wound before. This is how I am now," he burped. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

Before Gregory could respond, the front door opened and his mother strode in wearing a perfectly tailored blue suit, hose, and high heels, with her hair up.

"Well, look who's here!" Elijah cried and pulled her into his lap. "I called you three times! Why did you ignore me?"

"I was busy!" Selina replied and tried to get off his lap. "I can't drop everything that I'm doing just because you wanna have sex! I'm finally starting to get your father to appreciate me cause I'm wearing this ridiculous suit and these shoes that pinch my toes, and you are _not_ gonna ruin that for me cause you turned into a sex-obsessed slob!" She frowned at his feet on the coffee table. "Feet on the floor," she snapped. "I don't want you ruining the wood. It's imported mahogany for crying out loud!" She finally was allowed to stand up, and she frowned at him.

Elijah smirked and put his feet on the floor. "You're very tense," he said. "I could help with that."

"No," Selina snapped. Then, she noticed Gregory who was gaping at the change in her. "Shut your mouth," she told Elijah, motioning at their son. "Can't you see we're making Gregory uncomfortable?" She turned to her son. "Sorry if we're making you uncomfortable. How are you, Gregory?"

"I-um, I...good, I guess," Gregory shrugged. "I mean, Elizabeth is having some issues, but I'm sure it's nothing time won't fix."

"Well, if there's anything we can do, just tell us," Selina replied.

"So, what's with this sudden urge to get on Grandfather's good side?" Gregory asked with interest. "Usually you say 'Screw you' to any person of authority."

"And ordinarily, I would," Selina nodded. "But for all our differences, your grandfather is now showing me a measure of respect by not only trusting me to care for his son, but also not making any comment on my way of doing it, so I figure I owe him some measure of respect in return by dressing nice, you know?"

"Well, that's good!" Gregory smiled. "Nice to see you and Grandfather finally reaching a _detente_ after all these years."

Selina nodded. "It _has_ eased some of the tension between us, which is nice."

The clock chimed and Selina made her way toward the door again.

"You just got home," Elijah said. "I can go pick Ethan up from school if you want."

"Oh, it's not necessary," Selina shook her head. "I think he would prefer if I did it."

Elijah scoffed. "I don't understand that kid," he said. "You go to pick him up wearing jeans with holes in the knees and a mustard stain you couldn't see _one time_ and suddenly, he bars you from picking him up. It's ridiculous."

"Well, if you _want_ to pick him up," Selina replied, "all you have to do is put on a suit. You have a whole closet full of them, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Elijah glared. "Can't do anything right by _you_ either. 'Loosen up' you say one minute, then when I do, it's 'put on a suit, you look hideous!'"

"I never said you looked hideous," Selina replied. "Now, I'm gonna go pick up Ethan. We should be back soon, okay?"

Once she was gone, Elijah stared at his son. "Are you wanting to leave too?" He asked.

"Well, it's almost time for me to go pick up Elizabeth, see?" Gregory said, getting to his feet. "It's got nothing to do with you, Father." Even though it did, and the sight of his father being so unkempt was beginning to scare him. "Bye!" He left his parents' house and found a message on his phone from Elizabeth, saying that she was home already and he didn't need to come pick her up. Knowing this, he headed home, hoping that she'd finally tell him what was going on.

* * *

><p>But she didn't tell him anything until Katherine was sitting next to him on the sofa.<p>

"I bet you're wondering what was going on with me this morning," she said.

"Kind of," Katherine replied. "But you don't need to tell us what until you feel like it. Unless that's what you're doing now. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing you did in real life," Elizabeth reassured her. "I just...on Charlie's birthday, the reason why I went to the hospital only had _partly_ to do with my cutting my hand on a piece of pottery. And actually, I could have survived that if the other thing hadn't happened."

"What other thing?" Katherine asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, I picked up a shard of the broken pottery and cut my hand. Charlie hadn't fed yet when this happened, so when he saw the blood from the cut, he...sort of got carried away, and he fed from me until Aunt Laura came and pulled him off." Elizabeth replied. "And after that, I couldn't stop thinking of his face, that predator expression, and I realized that not only him, but any one of you could turn me into lunch at any moment. That's why I've been scared of you." She turned her gaze on her mother. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. "Are you going to be ashamed of how wimpy I am and throw me out in the street? I mean, you're so tough and resilient, and I'm...not."

"Come here," Katherine said firmly, holding out her arms. Elizabeth hesitated, but after a few steps, fell into her mother's lap and burst into tears as Katherine stroked her hair. "I wouldn't do that to you," she said. "The only reason why I had to be so tough is cause I had no other choice. I had Nadia out of wedlock and my parents disowned me and made me leave Bulgaria with no kind words of understanding or anything. I was completely alone. It was awful and I would_ never_ make you go through that, all right?"

Elizabeth nodded and hugged Katherine harder. "So I guess my telling Charlie that the only way you'd respect me is if I faced my fears and let him feed on me again was a bad idea?"

Katherine's eyes widened. "You told him he could _feed_ on you? Are you insane? Do you know how dangerous that is? He could have killed you!"

Elizabeth nodded and took the blood-stained scarf off her neck so Katherine and Gregory could see the bite marks. "He very nearly did, but I sprayed some of that liquid vervain in his eyes and managed to get away. That was after lunch today, and I didn't go back to school."

Katherine sighed and gave Elizabeth a little shake. "Don't you do that again, do you understand me? I'm sorry that I make you feel so inadequate that you feel you need to risk your own life to make me happy. Cause it's not true! I was a human once! Whatever you're feeling, I felt once too, and I won't shame you for it at all. Promise me that as long as you're human, you'll never do something so stupid as letting Charlie feed off you ever again. Especially in a place where there's no one strong enough to stop him."

Elizabeth sniffled. "I'll remember that," she replied and hugged Katherine again. "I promise."

"All right," Katherine nodded and got up. "Good."

"Where are you going?" Gregory asked as Elizabeth cuddled up against him.

"I'm going to make a phone call to your sister," Katherine replied, eyes narrowed. "Cause she and I need to have a little talk about Charlie."


	17. Taking The Day Off

"Thanks for letting me skip school today," Elizabeth said to Katherine as they ate brunch in the kitchen. "I thought that after all I missed yesterday, I'd have to go today for sure. Didn't Dad object to this whole plan?"

"He was reluctant, yes," Katherine nodded. "Rambling on and on about how you couldn't afford to miss school or whatever. But what do they teach you in school that is both a. useful and b. unable to be taught in the real world, hmm?"

"You have a point," Elizabeth replied.

"Can I ask what happened with Charlie?" Katherine wanted to know. "You only had the marks on your neck, so obviously, he didn't hurt you worse."

"Well, when it got really bad, I punched him in the face and he let me go," Elizabeth replied. "Then when I got away, he chased after me, and when he caught up to me, I took that bottle of liquid vervain out of my purse and shot it straight into his black, veiny eyeballs! He just fell right down. I told you this last night, but you probably don't remember."

"You sprayed him immediately?" Katherine asked, eyebrow raised. "Knowing that it was Charlie in there, you didn't grab him and urge him to find the good in himself? I've known people who would do that."

Elizabeth scoffed. "What am I, an idiot? I knew it was Charlie, but if I hadn't sprayed him, he would've killed me, and better he get wounded and heal than I get wounded and die. I know I told you that before, I think. But I wanted to tell you again."

Katherine smirked. "That's my girl," she replied. "You're more like me than you know."

"I am?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, you are," Katherine replied. "Relieved?"

"I am," Elizabeth replied. "Thanks a lot." Then her phone rang, and after a few words to the person on the other end, Elizabeth put her phone back in her pocket and began shoveling her pancakes and eggs into her mouth and gulping down her orange juice."

"Eat slower!" Katherine cried. "You're gonna choke!"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth assured her mother. "I gotta go. Thanks for ordering breakfast!" She gave Katherine a kiss and without another word to her mother, went off to continue her day.

* * *

><p>After brunch, the next thing Elizabeth did with her day off was run to the store and get a movie before heading to Edward and Laura's house. When her aunt opened the door, she expected to get a hostile reaction, based on what she'd done to Charlie <em>and<em> her mother's overly harsh phone call that involved her calling Charlie several unprintable things. But to her surprise, Laura just hugged her and pulled her inside.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said. "When Charlie told me what happened to you, I was worried sick."

"You were worried about him too, right?" Elizabeth asked. "After all, I did spray vervain in his eyeballs."

"He was fine when I saw him," Laura replied. "And that's what your dad had Alistair make you that spray for in the first place."

"Do you think he'll want to talk to me?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's in bed," Laura replied. "Go see for yourself."

Elizabeth ran to Charlie's room but kept the door open. "I brought us a movie," she said to him. He was sitting up in bed and playing a video game. "If you're worried about yesterday, I'm fine."

Charlie turned. "I know yesterday was scary for you," he said. "But it doesn't always have to be. Part of why it's hard for me to control my feeding is that I don't always feed to ease hunger. Sometimes I do it cause..." He blushed. "Cause it gets me hot. Especially with you."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked. "Wow, I had no idea."

"I know this might be bad of me to ask," Charlie continued. "But...can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded and went to embrace him as their lips met. "But," she said, after they pulled apart, "I'm not giving you blood, okay?"

Charlie made a noise and pulled her closer to himself, taking the movie out of her hands and tossing it to the floor where it bounced and then laid still as Charlie and Elizabeth kissed one another rather passionately while rolling around on the bed.

Finally, Elizabeth was the one that ended the kiss, putting hands to her warm face. "Maybe we should take a break for a bit," she proposed. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen, do we? Why don't we just watch movies instead, huh?"

"All right," Charlie replied. "But can I put my arm around you?"

"Well, of course!" Elizabeth replied.

Charlie then picked the movie up off the floor and popped it into the DVD player in his room, then settled in next to Elizabeth to enjoy the show.

As night fell and Charlie and Elizabeth finished watching their third movie, they heard a ruckus downstairs.

"What the hell is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," Charlie replied. "Let's go see." They headed downstairs and saw Katherine and Laura fighting while Edward was trying desperately to pull them apart and poor little Eli was helping, all in vain.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked. That, more than anything else, caused Katherine to let Laura go. She locked eyes with her daughter and said, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No, they didn't hurt me!" Elizabeth cried. "Charlie and I were watching movies! I'm sorry I lost track of time and forgot to call, but that doesn't mean you had to come over here and beat up Aunt Laura." She and Charlie came downstairs and each took a firm grip on their respective mother. "You two have to stop fighting," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "What good does it do? What does it accomplish?"

"Other than giving Daddy migraines and make him want to kill both of you?" Elizabeth finished.

"I think someone owes me an apology," Laura said between her teeth as she glared at Katherine, one hand over what Elizabeth assumed was a black eye.

Katherine looked at Elizabeth who nodded. "Go ahead," she said.

"With what?" Katherine asked.

"Saying you're sorry," Elizabeth replied and gave her mother a push toward her aunt. "You know Daddy would tell you the same thing."

Katherine then rolled her eyes. "I suppose it was unfair of me to come here and punch you in the face, pull your hair, and give you a black eye without knowing all the facts about what Elizabeth was doing here."

"That's it?" Laura asked. "_That's_ your apology?"

"Take it, Mom," Charlie said tiredly. "It's all you're getting and no one wants you two to start fighting again."

"Fine, I accept it," Laura replied. "But I'm not not gonna hug her or anything." She stomped off and slammed her door and Edward and Eli scattered to the other parts of the house, leaving Charlie and Elizabeth alone with Katherine.

"Do you want me to come home?" Elizabeth finally asked her mother.

"No," Katherine shook her head. "I guess you can stay now that I know where you are and that you're okay."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Elizabeth asked. "You're not gonna come storming over here again and start beating people up?"

"No," Katherine replied. "As long as you're home by midnight. I'll be up until then, watching the clock. And if you aren't home by midnight, then I _will_ come looking for you. Is that a fair plan?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "It's a fair plan. But if I'm late, can you send Dad to pick me up instead?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "If you're late because of hanging out here with Charlie and losing track of time, do you honestly think your father would be the better choice to pick you up? You want a really tall guy who's nice most of the time, but silent and deadly when angered instead of a woman who's been through the 'shame' of being 'in trouble' because of a boy, and would be more understanding of your plight and would be more likely to accept whatever excuses you come up with? Fine, whatever you want. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"All right, all right!" Elizabeth replied. "I'll be home at midnight. I won't be late, but if something happens, you can come and check up on me."

"All right," Katherine nodded. "See you then. I hope." She left and then Elizabeth said to Charlie, "So we've got two and half hours. Any ideas about what to do?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. But I bet we can think of something."

Elizabeth nodded. "But first, we have to put coffee on. We don't want to risk me falling asleep so I miss my curfew and Mom comes over here again, do we?"

"No," Charlie replied, picturing his mom and her black eye. "We certainly don't."


	18. Better Stories Than Dracula

"Hi, Daddy!" Laura greeted Elijah good-naturedly as she strolled through the door that he opened. "Love the outfit. You look good in jeans!"

"Really?" Elijah asked, an eyebrow raised. "Your brother was incredibly uncomfortable when he saw me like this."

Laura studied him. He was wearing socks this time, and he'd trimmed his facial hair a bit, but he still wore torn jeans and a shirt that didn't button down the front. "Let me guess," she said flatly. "It was Gregory who was freaked out by you? He would be. But you don't look bad at all. You look...relaxed. I like it." She smiled.

Elijah chuckled. "You know, you're the only person who's reacted well to the change in me. I even think _your mother _is unnerved by it."

"Well, seeing as how working for Grandpa has kept her on her toes, it's reasonable she's straightened up a bit," Laura replied. "It's nothing you need to worry about, I'm sure."

"So, how are things with you, then?" Elijah asked.

Laura sighed. "Charlie and Elizabeth are together now, and the other day, Elizabeth didn't call to tell Katherine where she was, so Katherine's solution was to come over and punch me in the face. And pull my hair. And give me a black eye."

"Did you hurt her too?" Elijah asked.

"No," Laura shook her head. "But I wish I had."

Elijah put his arms around her. "I know that for both you and your mother, Katerina is a big pain, but I'm proud of you for keeping yourself in check."

"You mean if I had actually hit her, you would have been disappointed in me?" Laura asked. "Even though she hit me first? Even Edward, who was just as dismayed by the whole thing as you are, said that since she hit me first, I could hit her back if I chose."

Elijah sighed. "I don't think I should be taking sides in this feud between you and Katherine," he said. "I know you're my daughter and I love you, but you're old enough to deal with this yourself. Whatever you feel needs to be done with her, I can't stop you from doing it, regardless of whether or not I approve of what you're doing."

Laura nodded. "I'm sorry to drag you into this mess," she said. "I know that it just upsets you and I don't want that. So we won't talk about it anymore. How are things around here? Anything new other than your looks?"

"Well. your brother Ethan is still very close friends with that Jeffrey boy he seems to be fond of," Elijah replied. "He invited him over for dinner at some point soon. And your brother wants to cook. Your mom is trying to think of recipes to teach him. Simple ones, of course."

"Would you like Edward and I to come on the day the dinner happens?" Laura asked. "So you don't have to be by yourself? I mean, Mom will be there, of course, but...do you want Edward and me to be there too, is my question."

Elijah ran his fingers through his hair. "I would love that," he replied. "You're a darling, Laura."

"It's my pleasure," Laura replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's something that will keep my mind off Katherine. Charlie goes to her house all the time, you know. I have to start offering to let them come over to our house. I don't know if they'd take me up on it, but I think I might try."

"Good luck," Elijah smiled. "Keep your head up, darling."

"Thanks," Laura nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"Our English teacher is making us read <em>Dracula<em>," Charlie complained to Elizabeth as the two of them sat at Gregory and Katherine's kitchen table after Charlie returned from school one day soon after. "Do you think I can opt out of it by telling her that it's offensive to Vampire Americans such as myself?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "You're a vampire-werewolf American," she corrected him. "It's really not such a bad book. I had to read it last year when I was in that same class. I mean, yeah, Dracula might be cartoon-ish and campy and nowhere near what a vampire is actually like, but it's fiction, for heaven's sake. And even if it wasn't, you know Mr. Stoker wasn't talking about vampires like _us_, right? He's talking about stereotypical vampires."

"And what's the difference between us and stereotypical vampires?" Charlie asked. "And remember, you yourself are_ not _a vampire."

"Well, Grandpa is a member of the first family of vampires," Elizabeth said patiently, ignoring his last remark. "The spell that created them didn't require them to die first. It just made vampirism part of our DNA. Then, to balance things out, the vampires that were created by blood-sharing had to die in order to transform, so they couldn't bear children and vampires would overrun the earth. And yes, I realize that I am not a vampire myself, but I like the collective 'we', okay?"

"And you know this how?" Charlie asked in amazement.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Dad knows things. We talk._ That's _how I know these things."

Charlie opened the book and tried to read a few pages before he had to stop. "This book is so _dumb!_" he cried and threw his copy of _Dracula_ off the table. "It's complete garbage. There has to be some way to make it interesting!"

Elizabeth thought a moment and then went to get Katherine. "Mom," she said, "I need your help."

"Sure," Kathrine replied, standing up. "What's going on?"

"Remember when I was having to read _Dracula _for school and I didn't want to, so to make me feel better about it, you told me those stories about Elizabeth Bathory and Vlad the Impaler? Well, not Vlad exactly, but close enough. Can you tell them to Charlie? Please? The book's just not doing it for him."

"I suppose I could share those stories with him," Katherine nodded. "He's not the type to get nightmares, is he?"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "Or at least I don't think." She led Katherine to the kitchen where Charlie was stomping on the book.

"Wanna take a break there?" Elizabeth asked. "Mom's got more exciting stories for you."

Katherine nodded. "I do. Granted, I don't know the one about Vlad the Impaler as well cause he was born even before my time, but not long before. Transylvania is in the country right next door to mine. So I heard the real stories from people, believe me. When I had to leave, it was one of the first places I went."

Charlie's eyes widened. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not," Katherine replied, her fangs showing. "Wanna bet?"

"No," Charlie replied, leaning back a little. "I think I'd rather not. But if your stories are better than some idiot going to Dracula's castle and being murdered because Dracula has the hots for his fiance, lay 'em on me."

"Harker wasn't murdered!" Elizabeth said.

"Well, thank you for telling me the ending," Charlie said. "I'm very much obliged cause now I don't have to read the book!"

"I_ did_ meet a man who the locals claimed was a vampire," Katherine said. "Granted, he wasn't Dracula, but rather a weirdo with a blood obsession, but it was still very strange."

"Were you a vampire already when you met him?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, yes," Katherine nodded. "I had Elizabeth's sister Nadia in the early 1490s, then I was booted out of Bulgaria and on the run. I ended up in England in 1492, where I met a man named Trevor who I thought had feelings for me, but really, he just wanted to bring me to your grandfather so he and your uncle Klaus could use my blood to make Klaus more powerful."

"Obviously that didn't happen," Charlie replied.

"Nope," Katherine shook her head. "Trevor was repentant and showed me the way to a cottage of a friend of his named Rose, who he said would help me. But she was just as treacherous as he had been once, ready and willing to hand me over to your uncle, even though I was an innocent. So I did the last thing I could do: I hanged myself in the cottage after I forced her to feed me her blood, and became a vampire, and thus useless for your uncle to use in his stupid ritual. Of course, that meant I had to have a spell done that gave your grandma Selina the privilege of being his bait, but we all do what we have to do, and I say it worked out pretty well for her in the end."

"When was _that_ spell done?" Charlie asked.

"Early fifteen hundreds, I believe," Katherine replied. "After that, I thought it would be best if I got out of England, and I was feeling a little homesick, so I went home and found that your uncle had slaughtered my family. After that, I ran again, this time, to Romania. Not having many options, I took a job as a serving woman at a tavern, but I didn't have to endure that humiliation long before a man named Count Andrei entered my life. He had a habit of monopolizing my attention, taking it away from the other men, but as he was not boorish like the others, and treated me with some measure of respect, I allowed it. That, and the fact that he had lovely gray eyes and flowing dark hair didn't hurt either."

"So you let him...court you?" Elizabeth asked. "Or whatever they called it back then?"

Katherine sighed. "Yes. Despite my bad experiences with Klaus and Elijah, I decided to take a chance with Andrei. He took me away from the tavern life and set me up at his castle in the mountains. It was a very isolated place, and as I strode toward the castle entrace for the first time, an elderly woman came from the fields, took my arm in a clawlike grip, and told me to go as far away as I could because Andrei was the devil, and a vampire. Knowing that, being what I was, I would probably be able to handle whatever Andrei dished out if he was what the old lady claimed, I shook off her warning and went inside. When he saw me, he asked what had kept me. I told him about the old lady and he just laughed.

"'All the peasants are superstitious around here, Katerina," he told me. 'Do not pay attention to them'. I nodded and he showed me to my room, introducing me to my personal maid, Melita, who couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen, and then leaving so I could dress for a dinner he had the servants prepare.

"The girl helped me dress, and as she did my hair, she brushed it a little too hard, which caused me to cry out in pain. Upon hearing that, the girl dropped the brush and burst into tears before running out of the room. Confused, I picked up the brush and finished brushing my own hair before I met Andrei for dinner. The atmosphere was tense and I ate very little, as did he. When I asked him why, he assured me that he would be fine, and that he would 'eat later'. He then addressed the matter of Melita. 'I hear she hurt you quite badly'," he said. 'Not to fear. She will be dealt with'.

"I didn't want to ask what he meant by 'dealt with', but my fears were confirmed when I heard the screams that night, even from several floors down. Afraid for Melita's safety, I followed the screams until I heard them coming, clear as ever, from behind a locked door. Managing to get it open, I found myself looking at a horrifying sight: Melita was chained up, and was being whipped and beaten. I could only look for a few seconds before I cried out for him to stop. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes jet black. When I could finally look away from his powerful gaze, I ran back to my room and shut the door, crying into my pillow. I'd told myself after Elijah that I would be strong...but seeing a girl that young, that innocent, being abused by such monster...it was too much for me to take.

"When Andrei came to bed that night, I was ready for him. 'I know you saw what I did to Melita," he said. 'Usually, anyone who sees doesn't live to tell the tale. You're lovely, Katerina, but you will not be the exception to the rule'. That was when he pinned me to the bed and produced a knife, cutting my throat with it, then licking the blood off the knife before taking more from my neck wound.

'Are you supposed to be a vampire?' I asked him, becoming less frightened by the minute. "I don't believe you are. I believe you're an insane man who likes to be cruel. That this vampire guise of yours is just an act to keep your servants and the villagers in line.' I pushed him off me, then grabbed his collar. 'Now if you'd like to see a_ real_ vampire,' I said, 'I'd be more than happy to oblige'. I then sank my fangs into his neck and sucked him dry, cleaning both him and myself off the best I could, then stabbing his body a few times before I called one of the servants to tell him that his cruel master had been killed because he tried to rape me.

"The servants were all so happy that I'd freed them from their abusive master that they proposed I stay as long as I wanted. I took them up on their offer and was queen of the castle for as long as I dared be before I decided I had to take off again, telling all of them to begin their own lives when I departed."

"Wow," Charlie's jaw dropped a little. "That's amazing. That Andrei guy _does_ sound a lot like Dracula."

Katherine nodded. "I only saw him at night, you know. We reached the castle at night, that's when he came to get his drinks at the tavern, he was an awfully pale man...for a lunatic, he did a pretty good impersonation of a vampire. Except for the fangs. You really can't fake those."

"What about Elizabeth Bathory?" Elizabeth asked.

"She lived in Hungary, which was close to Romania," Katherine replied. "I heard about her while I was living in Andrei's castle. The servants would warn me about going out because the Countess had a tendency to kidnap young women and bring them to her castle so she could bathe in their blood."

"Did she kidnap _you_?" Charlie asked, much more fascinated than he should have been.

"No, she never caught me," Katherine replied. "At least not entirely. I was out and about one night despite the servants' warnings and that's when her men caught me. They took me to her castle, but when her men tried to drain me, I killed _them_ instead."

"So what'd she do with you?" Katherine asked.

"Well, I told her my story, and as twisted as she was, she agreed to protect me the best she could if I would help her find young women. I agreed, and every night I would go out with her guards and help them find women for her to kill."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped at this. "Mother, that's terrible!" She cried.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You said the same thing when I told you this story before," she said. "But you know me! I was always more concerned with my own survival than anyone else's. Until I married Gregory and we adopted you, of course. Don't judge."

"Fine," Elizabeth sighed. "Sorry."

"I left the Countess when she was confined to her castle for all her murders in 1610 and moved on to the next place," Katherine finished. "I got out of that neck of the woods and headed for France, which was having a very good period. But as that has nothing to do with Dracula, I don't think I need to go into it."

"Now I feel even _less_ incentive to read this book," Charlie replied, staring at _Dracula_ again.

"But since you have to," Elizabeth said, grasping his arm firmly, "Let's go to the store and get it on tape. What do you think? Would that be more tolerable?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded. "I think it would."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had just gotten out of the shower the following Friday when she heard the doorbell ring insistently. Knowing that she was the only one who could answer it because her father was checking on things at the shelter and her mother was out shopping, she secured a towel around herself and went to answer the door. When she opened it, a stunned Charlie stood on the other side. "Hello!" She smiled. "What can I do for you?"<p>

He looked her over, then smiled. "Do you answer the door in a towel for _everyone_?" He asked. "Or am I just lucky?"

"Well, I wasn't specifically answering the door this way for your benefit cause you're supposed to be in school," Elizabeth chided. "Why aren't you?"

Charlie shrugged and came inside. "I skipped it today," he replied. "It's almost the weekend, after all."

"Not more problems with_ Dracula_," Elizabeth groaned. "We got you the tapes so it would be easier. It's like you were always telling me with math: it doesn't matter how much you hate it, you have to do it anyway."

"I know," Charlie nodded. "This is the only time I'll skip, I _swear_." He looked her over. She was dripping wet still and trying to refasten her towel, which was about to fall to her feet. "Say," he said, coming so close to her that their chests were touching and she was backed against the coat closet. "Are...are your parents home?"

"No," Elizabeth replied, her voice breathy as heat pervaded her body and she reached up to trace his lower lip with her finger. "They're..._out_ for the day." She smiled then, and before Charlie was adequately prepared, she dropped the towel.

Charlie looked her over and a low, guttural moan escaped his throat. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked, pulling her into his arms. "Remember what happened last time."

"Yes, but I'm not bleeding now," Elizabeth replied, gasping as he kissed her neck. She felt one of his hands cup her bottom while the other went between her legs, rubbing her gently before he entered her with his finger.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cried, holding his face between her hands so they were staring into each other's eyes before she kissed him long and hard. Then, moving his hands, he pushed her away so he could unzip his pants and let them drop around his ankles before he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and he braced her against the wall before pushing into her.

It was only as an afterthought, when they were both dressing again, that he said, "I hope you have pills or something. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Oh, I have pills," Elizabeth assured him. "And stern warnings about men, and so many frightening sex gone wrong stories you wouldn't believe it. When you have a mom who was a pregnant teenager, you hear _all_ of that."

"Well, good," Charlie replied, flushing a little now that he seemed to have calmed down. "Cause I don't want to get you in trouble."

Elizabeth smiled. "Don't worry," she told him. "Even if I would have gotten in trouble, you're totally worth it."

Charlie chuckled as she covered herself up with the towel again. "Maybe I should take days off from school more often, at least til we're done with _Dracula_."

"Don't you dare," Elizabeth replied. "There's no way I'd allow that, even if the sex is good. _You_ wouldn't let me take the easy way out, and I won't let you. At least more than I can help."

He then gave her a long kiss after zipping himself up. "I'm gonna go," he said.

"Yeah, you better," Elizabeth replied. "Who knows when Mom will get home?"

"Bye," Charlie replied and sped out the door.

"Bye!" Elizabeth called after him, then leaned against the door with a smile on her face.


	19. Dinner For Nine

"I have a problem, Niklaus," Elijah told Klaus as his brother came in his house and sat on the sofa. "Selina is teaching Ethan how to cook, and they're inviting his little friend Jeffrey over to dinner tonight. Laura and Edward will be there, but I don't think I can handle it."

"I think I have you beat," Klaus replied. "Vivi, whom I always wanted to be a good child just like Lucy, has turned wicked in spite of all my efforts. She's geting into fights at school, though fortunately with only one child. A little boy who just happens to be Mikael's son. I don't know whether to be pleased about this or not. Cause if you think about it, through Vivi, I could have the revenge against Mikael that I never could achieve on my own."

Elijah smirked. "King and Vivi are getting into fights? Does Father know?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Klaus replied wryly. "He and I got into a tussle about it the other day."

"Okay, now that that's all settled...back to my problem," Elijah replied. "What do you think? What should I do about Ethan and Jeffrey?"

"Well, you can avoid them completely like you did me for all the time I was involved with the Duke of Orleans," Klaus suggested. "Or like you did when you found out about Alistair, before you knew that we weren't involved that way and decided to be his friend too."

"Unfortunately, now that's not so easy," Elijah sighed. "Selina wouldn't let me hide away. She says that's irresponsible."

"Well, then," Klaus replied. "I don't know what to tell you."

Elijah sighed. "Don't worry, Niklaus. It's not your job to fix my every problem. I'll figure out something somehow."

"Well, good luck!" Klaus said. "And if you can't think of anything else to get you through the evening, remember that you at least get to eat Selina's food!"

Elijah shrugged. "Well, that's something. If I focus on that, it just might help me."

"You're welcome," Klaus replied.

* * *

><p>After Klaus went home, Elijah went to hide out in his study, and only emerged when a lovely smell met his nose. He headed for the kitchen and found Selina and Ethan standing over a bowl of goo and singing to themselves. He cleared his throat and they both turned to face him.<p>

"Hi, Daddy!" Ethan said. "Mom is helping me make chicken, which is probably what you're smelling from the oven, and we're also doing other things that are a surprise. That's what this stuff in the bowl is."

"Well, that's wonderful," Elijah replied, trying to sound encouraging. "I'm sure it will be lovely. And you know that Laura and Edward are coming too, right? Will there be enough?"

"Of course," Selina replied as if he were being silly. "When have I ever not made enough? I already figured you were going to invite Laura and Edward tonight anyway."

"You did?" Elijah asked, his heart sinking a little. "And are you upset?"

"No," Selina replied. "As long as we all get along, the more the merrier, I say."

Elijah gave her a kiss. "Thank you!" He cried happily. "I might even put on a suit!"

"Great!" Selina shouted after him. "I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>When she got to a point where she could leave the oven for a few minutes, Selina went to knock on her and Elijah's bedroom door. "Hey!" She called out to her husband. "Are you in a suit like you promised me you would be?"<p>

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Elijah stepped out, smiling at her. "Could I trouble you to help me with my cufflinks, please?" He asked. He was wearing a black suit and a blue tie, and Selina felt her jaw drop. She stood there in silence for a few seconds before impulsively grabbing him and giving him a hug. "You look so nice!" She exclaimed as she squeezed him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Elijah replied with a cough. "Now, darling, please let go. You're cutting off my oxygen!"

"Sorry," Selina replied and busied herself with fixing his cuffs. She realized after that his tie matched her dress. "We match!" She pointed out. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Yes," Elijah replied. "I did. Now, how long before everyone arrives?"

"Not long," Selina replied as she patted his arm and led him to the kitchen to wait while she and Ethan finished dinner. "I promise."

Fortunately for Elijah, Laura and Edward (with Eli clutching his father's hand) arrived before Jeffrey did.

"We're having chicken!" Ethan said when he came to meet them. "I hope that's okay. I made it myself. Well, I did it with Mom's help."

"Well, let's have a look," Laura replied and followed him to the kitchen while Edward and Eli occupied Elijah.

"Dad isn't doing well, is he?" Laura asked Selina knowingly.

"He's doing a lot better than I thought he would," Selina replied. "Especially now that you're all here. And he actually put on a suit! I'm so happy!"

"Why?" Laura asked. "I thought you would be thrilled with Daddy loosening up a bit."

"Well, I am, don't get me wrong," Selina replied. "But before this...the only time he ever dressed down was for foreplay, and now I'm afraid that since I've seen him like that so often, it will have lost all its power." She sighed.

"And maybe it hasn't," Laura replied. "Who knows?"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Would you get that?" Selina asked as she put the final touches on dinner. "It's probably Jeffrey."

"Sure," Laura replied. "No problem."

She went and opened the door, seeing Jeffrey standing there with his parents. "Hi!" She greeted them. "I'm Laura, Ethan's sister. I don't know if we've met. Come in!"

"Thank you!" Jeffrey's mother replied. "I love coming to this house...it's so nice." She looked aghast at Selina's chair. "And some of the furniture is so quaint."

Laura smiled. "That's my mom's. She likes quirky, retro stuff. I kinda do too."

"That chicken smells good!" Jeffrey said after giving a sniff. "Is that rosemary I smell with it?"

"Yep," Ethan replied, coming out of the kitchen and taking off his apron. "You do!" They gave each other kisses on the cheek before Ethan took Jeffrey's hand and led him into the kitchen to taste the dessert (a chocolate cheesecake with raspberry sauce) which was chilling in the refrigerator.

"What do you think?" Selina asked after Jeffrey gave it a try. "It was Ethan's idea."

"Good!" Jeffrey said. "Can we skip dinner and eat this now instead?"

Selina smiled. "It's not firm enough yet," she said. "But when it is, I'll give you extra big pieces for your patience."

When everyone sat down for dinner, Elijah took a seat between Laura and Eli and tried to relax, but couldn't take his eyes off of Ethan and Jeffrey, who seemed to be holding hands under the table and were openly feeding each other pieces of chicken.

"Are you all right?" Laura asked her father.

"Yeah, Grandpa," Eli said. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Elijah replied and tried to look away from the boys. "I'm great. What do you think of the chicken?"

"I think it's good," Laura replied. "Wonderful, even."

"Hey, Grandma," Eli looked at Selina. "How long until we have dessert?"

"Just be patient, Eli," Laura told him. "It'll happen when it happens."

"Okay!" Eli replied, trying not to squirm too much. "But that's very difficult! Cause I know it's _chocolate_!"

"We've all been there," Laura sighed. "Trust me."

Finally, everyone finished their chicken and when Eli saw Selina get up to get the cheesecake, he asked if he could help her.

"Oh, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to try and lift the presentation platter cause it's very heavy," Selina told him. "But you can come in with me and I'll try and find something for you to do, okay?"

He ended up being the one who brought in the forks and the napkins and handed them out to everybody while Selina put the cheesecake in its display on the table and everyone made noises of awe and took pictures.

"Can we eat it now?" Eli asked, jumping up and down as the last camera was stowed away.

"All right," Selina replied, taking the lid off the display. "Ethan, would you like the first piece?"

"I'll take the second," Ethan replied. "I think Eli wants it more than the rest of us."

Eli was so happy when he got his piece of cake. Selina gave him an extra big piece, which he ended up splitting with Elijah, who knew he wouldn't be able to eat a whole piece on his own. Eventually, Jeffrey and his family put on their coats and left, and Elijah let out a sigh of relief.

"You made it through all right," Laura hugged her father. "Good for you."

"Yeah," Selina replied. "Thank you, Elijah."

Elijah cleared his throat. "You're welcome," he replied. "Now, would you please get me some red wine?"

"Sure," Selina replied. "Coming right up."

"I'll get it," Laura said. "Mom, you sit."

"I'll come and help you," Edward replied.

But the wine was slow in coming and when Selina went to see what the hold up was, she found Edward and Laura making out in the kitchen, their hands places on each other that Elijah wouldn't have approved of if they weren't married.

"I see you're busy," Selina smiled. "You want me to bring this to your dad?"

"Oh, sorry," Laura replied as they pulled apart. "We just...we got distracted."

"Hopefully, I'll be able to distract your dad the same way tonight," Selina replied and brought Elijah his wine.

* * *

><p>"You did really well tonight," Selina told Elijah as they were getting ready for bed. "I know having Ethan and Jeffrey in the same room makes you a bit...antsy. But you handled yourself well enough."<p>

"I try," Elijah sighed. "Cause I know it makes him happy, and I don't want to get in the way of that, but I just..."

"It's not something you're used to," Selina nodded. "I get it."

"As Niklaus reminded me, in the past when something like this came up, I deftly avoided the situation...but I shouldn't do it here, should I?"

"If you can avoid avoidance, that would be best," Selina replied. "He's still your son. He just happens to like boys. But if it makes you feel any better, I caught Laura and Edward making out in the kitchen when they were supposed to be getting your wine."

Elijah smiled. "That _does_ make me feel a little better," he said. Then, he went into the closet and changed back into his jeans only before re-emerging and pulling Selina to himself. "I changed," he said. "Now it's your turn. Or should I do it for you?"

"You...you help me," Selina replied and looked at him in amazement, her hands running down his bare chest and pausing a moment before she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and kissed him.

"You know," she said, her voice breathy. "I-I was afraid that if I saw you in your jeans too often, the look wouldn't be enticing to me anymore."

Elijah chuckled at this and gave her a long kiss as he pulled her dress over her head. "Clearly that was wrong, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I guess it was." Then she moaned his hand slipped inside her panties and give her a rub, the sounds she made causing his erection to pulse. He pushed her against the wall and took off her bra, his hands kneading her tender breasts as she threw her arms around his neck, kissed him, and threaded her fingers through his dark hair.

Finally, he set her down in their bed, pulled off his jeans and boxers, slipped off her panties, and pushed into her, swallowing her scream with a kiss as she bucked forward and sank her teeth into his shoulder.

"Sorry," she said when she could finally get a breath. "I didn't mean to make you bleed."

"I don't mind," he said, kissing each one of her fingers. "I didn't feel a thing, really." He grinned. "At least not like you did."

"You're not kidding," Selina replied, her eyes wide. "I felt that. I _really_ did."

"Ready for round two?" Elijah asked.

"Give me a minute," Selina replied, taking a breath. "Give me a minute, and then yes, I'll be ready for round two."


	20. A Night For Two

"Oh, goodness," Selina said as she stumbled into her and Elijah's bedroom after returning from another day of picking up King. "What a day." She kicked off her shoes and took a breath. "Thank goodness. Those were really pinching my toes!"

"I told you to go one size bigger," Elijah said dryly from the bed where he was reading a book.

"And I told _you_ that they didn't have the shoes I wanted in a bigger size," Selina replied. "I spent years in a corset, okay? I'm willing to suffer to be pretty."

Elijah smiled and came to take her in his arms. "You know you don't have to suffer," he said. "You're beautiful without suffering too."

Selina hugged him. "Well, thank you," she replied. She started to undress and Elijah said, "Don't throw all your clothes into the closet. I was thinking that maybe we could play a round of Miss Stinson?"

"You think?" Selina asked.

"Unless you're too tired," Elijah said. "Then we don't have to."

"Oh, don't worry," Selina replied, removing her shirt and bra so he could get a good view of her breasts. "I'm not tired at all."

"Good," Elijah replied, pulling her into his lap. "That's just want I wanted to hear." He gave her a kiss and when he pulled away, she said, "Are we actually gonna play, or are we just going straight to business?"

"I don't know," Elijah replied, kissing her neck. "What would _you_ like to do?"

"I kind of want to do the entire thing, if it's all right with you," Selina replied. She got up off Elijah's lap and he gave her a spank as she headed toward the closet to get in character.

"Are you ready?" Elijah called after a few minutes.

"I think the question is, 'Are _you_ ready?'" Selina called back. Then, she opened the closet door and sashayed into the bedroom, looking Elijah over. He was just clad in his boxer shorts and was smirking.

"I feel a little overdressed," she said, her voice breathy. "You didn't tell me it was casual Friday, Mr. Richmond."

"I thought it should be a surprise," Elijah replied laughing a little, his lips going right up next to her ear. "I wanted to undress you myself, Miss Stinson."

"Oh, really?" Selina asked, unbuttoning some of the buttons on her blouse so he could see underneath. "Go ahead. I'll hold your calls!"

That's when he took her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him and he ran his fingers through her hair. Then, he pushed himself forward so that she was lying down on the mattress and looking up into his eyes as he leisurely undressed her. When she was completely naked before him, he ran his fingertips over her torso and licked her nipples with his tongue. The latter made her squirm and nearly buck forward as her breathing quickened. "See anything you like?" She panted.

"Oh, _yes_," Elijah replied with a grin that made heat shot through her body. She whimpered as he gave her a rub and then leaned down to enter her with his tongue.

"Oh, sir!" Selina cried. "Oh, _sir!" _She gripped the mattress tight and let out a shriek as she climaxed, and then when it was all over, she looked at Elijah. "Well, that was fun," she said. "I think I needed that."

"Are you saying you're tired out?" Elijah asked. "I haven't even taken my pants off yet!"

Selina smirked. "Will you be able to, or do you need some help?"

"A little help wouldn't hurt," Elijah replied as Selina helped him out of his boxers and straddled him. "I love you, you know," she said.

Elijah reached up and touched her face. "I love hearing that," he said. "Cause I love you too. And not just because of your skills. Though you _are _very skilled."

Selina giggled. "Of course I am," she replied. "Think of all my experience!"

"Exactly," Elijah replied. "What you and I have done alone is remarkable, never mind anyone else."

Hearing this, Selina leaned down and kissed him lightly. "You're the only one who matters to me anymore, you know that?"

"Yes, I know that," Elijah replied and kissed her hand, then let out a noise as she moved a little to allow him entrance inside her. He let out a noise as Selina ruffled his hair and held his hand, letting out a yell when he nearly pushed her off himself.

"Better?" She asked when it was all over.

"Much." Elijah replied. Then he looked at the clock. It was just after six. "Should we keep going, or what?"

"We can later," Selina replied. "But I need to go prepare dinner. Unless you just want to have blood tonight."

"I could do with a little something," Elijah replied. "It's just going to be us and Ethan tonight, right?"

"Exactly," Selina replied. "No other guests.

"All right," Elijah replied as he and Selina both dressed. "If you need any help, just let me know. Otherwise I'll be in my office."

"All right," Selina promised as she headed out the door. "I'll remember that."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Elizabeth told Charlie a few days later. "My parents are gone for the weekend doing all this stuff to fund raise for Dad's shelter projects. Wanna come over?"<p>

"And do what?" Charlie asked sarcastically. "Play Pictionary?"

"Can you draw?" Elizabeth asked, feeling intrigued. "You know, I've never been anyone's nude model before."

"Well, it sounds to me like you want me to come over and have sex with you because your parents aren't home," Charlie replied. "Am I right?"

"Please tell me you didn't shout that at a level where your parents could hear?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, my parents are out too," Charlie assured her. "It's just me and Eli, and he obviously doesn't care."

"Damn!" Elizabeth swore. "You can't leave the kid."

"Oh, my parents will be back tomorrow," Charlie said. "I'll make up an excuse then, I promise."

"You better!" Elizabeth replied. "It's not any fun in this place by myself."

"Thank you so much for watching Eli while your dad and I were gone," Laura hugged Charlie as she and Edward came in the door. "I know you probably had things you would have rather done instead, so your father and I are very grateful."

"It's no problem," Charlie replied. "I have a thing I have to do now, so since you're here, can I head out?"

"Sure," Laura replied. "Where are you going? Is it to see Elizabeth?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not," Laura replied. "Just don't hurt her, all right? Be careful."

"All right, I will," Charlie replied. "I promise." He then took off while his father shouted a goodbye to him, getting in the car and driving to Elizabeth as fast as he could. She had been watching out the front window, so when he opened the door, she threw herself into his arms, knocking him to the ground.

"Hello," she smiled as she unzipped him and pulled at his shirt.

"You're not wasting any time, are you?" He asked.

"I don't see any reason to," Elizabeth replied. "Do you?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't think so."

Elizabeth pulled off her dress and threw it next to them, clad only in her panty set as she straddled him with a wicked glint in her eye. She pushed his shirt up and kissed his naked chest while he said, "Are you sure you just want to do it here in the door way? Wouldn't the bed, or even a sofa be more comfortable?"

"I don't need to move," Elizabeth replied. "But if _you_ do, I suppose we could." She got off him, took his hand, and led him to her bedroom, getting on her bed and unhooking her bra. "How about you come join me? I won't bite."

"Well, what a shame," Charlie replied. "Cause I literally can't. One of us should." He threw his shirt on the floor and joined her in bed, kissing down her torso before removing her panties and pushing into her. She let out a yell, and Charlie's eyes widened. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No, silly," Elizabeth replied and nibbled his ear. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Charlie replied. "I was a little worried for a minute there."

Elizabeth then ran her fingers through his hair. "I know we've been through some rough times, and I know that compared to you, in some ways I can be thought of being a bit..._delicate_," she grimaced at the word. "But I don't want you to feel afraid to touch me or whatever. I'm not fragile, or made of glass or whatever. I can take it!"

"I know all that," Charlie replied and kissed her forehead. "But sometimes I can't help but worry about you anyway. I think I'll stay on the couch or something until your parents get back. I'm not comfortable with you being here alone at night."

"On the couch?" Elizabeth replied. "Look at how big my bed is! You don't need to be on the couch! And don't tell me you're uncomfortable about us sharing a bed after what we just did."

"Oh, all right, I'll share a bed with you," Charlie replied. "If you insist. I'll even draw you tomorrow. What do you think your parents are doing?"

"They're going to some costume party for the second day of fundraising," Elizabeth replied. "And I bet Dad's not having any fun at all."

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think about this?" Katherine asked as she stepped out of the closet in front of Gregory that night. His jaw dropped at the purple gown she wore that made her resemble a medieval princess. She was squeezed into a very tight corset so he had a good view of her breasts. "Will this work for the costume party? Or is it too revealing? Should I picture elderly matrons staring at me in disapproval cause despite the fact that I'm way older, my figure is better than theirs?"<p>

"No, no...you look wonderful," Gregory replied. "Really, really good!" He stared a long time and Katherine said, "You're picturing me naked now, aren't you?"

"No," Gregory replied, flushing a little. "Why would I do that?"

Katherine chuckled and kissed him deep. When she pulled away, his eyes were wide. "I think someone should get into his costume. Did you pick Tarzan like I asked?"

"Why should I wear that?" Gregory asked.

"Hey, you never know," she said. "You're hot. The sight of your abs could mean wads of cash for the shelter!"

"You're saying I should pimp myself out for money?" Gregory asked. "That's what you're saying. And you won't be jealous?"

"We all have to survive somehow," Katherine replied. "And why should I be jealous of old ladies anyway?"

Gregory took a deep breath as Katherine dug the Tarzan costume out of his suitcase and wiggled it in front of him before he snatched it away. "This is so embarrassing," he said to himself. "I'm never gonna live this down."

"Oh, you'll be fine!" Katherine replied. "You'll be making lots of people happy. Just grit your teeth and think of all the money you and your hot body will be making for the shelter. You think you can do that?"

"Yes," Gregory sighed and headed to the closet. "I think I can."

Katherine watched him dress and then threw his coat at him. "Now, we have to go," she said. "Don't want to keep all those old ladies waiting, do we?"

"And as a point of interest," Gregory asked as they made their way to the chauffeured car that would take them to the costume party benefit. "If old men take a fancy to you, you'll take one for the team, right?"

"I suppose," Katherine replied. "If I have to."

* * *

><p>Gregory was very aware of all the donors who had come and who had the biggest bank account, so when Gregory saw that a silver-haired man with a moustache had his eye on Katherine as some music began playing, Gregory brought her over to be introduced, and then shoved her into the man's arms for a dance while he walked off and schmoozed the other people.<p>

Much to Katherine's chagrin, there weren't as many old ladies as she thought there would be, and she felt herself get angrier and angrier as, dance after dance, these young women danced with her husband when the old coot _she_ was dancing with wouldn't let her go!

"Hey, hey," she said when the music ended. "How about I have this next dance with my husband. Do you mind?"

The old man looked at Gregory who looked very pleased to be dancing with a pretty blond in a nude leotard and hose. "What the hell is she supposed to be?" She mumbled under her breath as the man replied, "looks to me like he's busy."

"Not for long he's not," Katherine replied. "Excuse me." She pushed the older man gently aside and strode over to Gregory and his partner. "Excuse me," she said again to the woman. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Candy Schiller," the woman replied. "My father owns a bank. With Gregory's talent here, I could tell Daddy to give him lots and_ lots _of money. And I'm Eve, too. You know, from the Bible?"

"Yes, I've heard of it," Katherine replied dryly. "Now, can I have a dance with my husband, please? From the looks of things, you've had your turn already."

"Oh, but I think I'll stay right where I am," the woman replied, pulling Gregory to her and even rubbing up against him a little.

"Seriously?" Katherine asked, staring at her husband. "Is any amount of money worth being treated like this, Gregory?"

Gregory then took a deep breath and pushed the woman away gently. "I've had a lovely time," he told her quickly. "But I think it's time I sought out other partners. You understand, don't you, Candy?"

Candy's jaw dropped as Gregory let Katherine take him away and they went to dance in a far corner of the room.

"You know, I'm proud of you," she told him. "You did the right thing."

"I'm proud of you too," Gregory replied. "You could have killed her, but you didn't. Thank you for exercising self-control."

"You're not going to be mad if you don't get any of that woman's father's money, right?" Katherine asked while they danced.

Gregory sighed. "I can't say I won't be disappointed cause her father has _incredibly_ deep pockets, but my self-respect is worth more."

"And you know who else's father has deep pockets?" Katherine reminded him. "Yours! And I'm sure your mother has funds hidden around somewhere too. Any funds you lose for standing up for yourself, I'm sure they'd be willing to cover."

Gregory groaned. "You _know_ I don't like to ask Father for extra money," he said. "But maybe just this once, I could." He then gave Katherine a kiss, they had one more dance and then a glass of punch before Gregory had to give his speech about the shelters to all assembled. While he talked, Katherine sat next to the older man she'd danced with, giving him subtle sensual thrills by moving her hand up and down his thigh and giving his knee a squeeze. Afterward, before she and Gregory left for the night, he handed her a check for ten-thousand dollars.

"Do I have to ask what you did to get that money?" Gregory asked her, eyebrow raised. "No clothing was removed, right?"

Katherine made a face. "Gregory, he's old!" She cried. "And besides, I love you too much to do that to you. There was no kissing. There was no nakedness. I just...I might have pulled him close when we danced and felt up his leg during your speech, and if that's worth ten-thousand dollars to him, I'm okay with that!"

"Me too!" Gregory replied. "I'm not even jealous. How was my speech?"

"It was great!" Katherine replied. "Everyone was really with you! Well, except for the man I was feeling up, that is."

Gregory took her in his arms and kissed her. "What do you say to some touching when we get back to the hotel that will be a hell of a lot more enjoyable?"

Katherine grinned and reached under his costume. "I say, why wait until then?" She whispered, and kissed him before he could protest.


	21. The Apple Didn't Fall Far From The Tree

_"It's gonna be so nice to go home!" Katherine said, laying her head on Gregory's shoulder. "Don't you think?"_

_"Definitely," Gregory replied. "I hope Elizabeth kept the house in one piece while we were gone and didn't throw any wild parties."_

_"Well, with her, you never know, though, do you?" Katherine replied._

_But they were full of relief when they were driven up to their house and saw that it all seemed to be in one piece. They paid the taxi driver and then went inside, with Gregory calling out to Elizabeth, who didn't answer._

_"That's strange," Katherine said. "Her car's here. Where should we start to look? Upstairs or down?"_

_"Let's start with up," Gregory replied. "Sometimes, she's got her headphones on and doesn't hear us."_

_So he and Katherine went upstairs and found that Elizabeth's door was closed and just as they reached it, she let out a shriek. Gregory kicked the door down and his jaw dropped as he watched Elizabeth and Charlie cover themselves up. "Hi," Elizabeth said shakily. "Mom. Daddy. Did you have a good weekend?"_

Elizabeth shot up and let out a shriek as Charlie tried to calm her down. She'd dozed off and he'd touched her shoulder in an attempt to rouse her, but apparently, something bad was going on in her head.

"What's wrong with you, Lizzie?" He asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm still having that nightmare about when my parents walked in on us," she said. "That was_ days_ ago and it just will not go away! I imagine them having a happy time coming back from that conference or whatever it was, and then I ruined it! The look on Daddy's face..." She buried her head in her hands again.

"Has he put your door back on yet?" Charlie asked. "Cause him kicking down your door and seeing us actually happened. Or does he still live in terror that I'll stop by and sex you up unless he can watch you every minute?"

"Well, do you think I would have needed to sneak out if he didn't?" Elizabeth asked. "He's blowing this way out of proportion! You and I were using protection! And yes, legally we're cousins, but we're not related by blood!"

"You know, I always forget that technically we're related," Charlie said thoughtfully. "You think that's another reason why your father is weirded out?"

"Probably," Elizabeth scoffed. "Or he just doesn't want me having a life."

"I feel for you," Charlie sympathized. "Dad wasn't too happy about me skipping school either."

"I hate parents, don't you?" Elizabeth asked. "They always get in the way. We should run away from them so they can't bother us anymore. Or, you could turn me and we could have all the sex we wanted while not having to worry about whether or not you'll impregnate me!"

"No!" Charlie said. "I'm not turning you yet. It's too soon!"

"You know what else it's too soon for? Me going home." Elizabeth sat up. "Daddy's gonna be even more pissed that I escaped. I know I shouldn't have, but I just...I needed to see you."

"We'll talk to him eventually," Charlie replied. "We have to. I don't like sneaking around behind his back."

"But you know that even if you do the honorable thing and ask permission to date me, he's still gonna say 'no'." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that," Charlie replied. "Maybe your mom has calmed him down enough now that if we approached him the right way, he'd be willing to make a deal."

"I think you're wrong," Elizabeth replied. "But I suppose we could try."

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you're being a bit extreme?" Katherine asked Gregory. "At least put Elizabeth's door back on. She already left. Clearly that little punishment idea of yours didn't work."<p>

Gregory's eyes widened. "Elizabeth left? Where the hell is she?"

"She told me she wanted to visit Charlie so I gave her permission," Katherine replied.

"Katerina, why did you do that?" Gregory asked. "After what we saw, _no one_ should be allowing Elizabeth near Charlie!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" Katherine asked again. "Or a lot? I mean, both of us did stuff in our lives that pissed off our parents. Why are you expecting Elizabeth to obey?"

"Cause I don't want her to end up like the girls at the shelter!" Gregory cried passionately. "That's what's gonna happen if she and Charlie get more involved, you know. She's gonna get pregnant, he'll dump her, and then her _whole_ life will be ruined!"

"They said they used protection," Katherine reminded him.

"So did Edward and Laura, and Charlie _still_ came along!" Gregory pointed out. "He's evidence that no matter how careful you are, surprises can still pop up!"

"Do you love Elizabeth?" Katherine asked.

"You know I do!" Gregory replied. "She's my baby."

"Well, she's not a baby anymore," Katherine reminded him. "She's a teenager. And unless you can make some compromise with her so that you both get some of what you want, you're gonna push her away forever. If you ask her to make a choice between yourself and Charlie, she's gonna choose him for sure. Do you want that?"

"You don't _know_ that she would choose Charlie!" Gregory replied. "You're just trying to scare me!"

"No, I'm not!" Katherine replied. "I'm telling you the truth! I mean, do you _really_ think she'll choose her dad who takes away her right to privacy over a handsome guy around her own age who gets her hot?"

"He's her _cousin_ for crying out loud!" Gregory cried. "It's just sick!"

"They're not biologically related," Katherine reminded him. "You _do_ remember that, right? Now, when Elizabeth comes back, you're gonna tell her that at the very least, she gets her door back, okay?"

Gregory pouted. "I don't want to!"

"Well, you have to," Katherine replied. "If you won't do it with me telling you, I will literally tell your mother about this and she'll have a worse reaction than me. You want to deal with that?"

"You hate my mother," Gregory said. "My mother hates you. You don't talk."

"But in certain situations, we can put our bad feelings aside and be civil," Katherine replied. "This would be one of those times. Don't make me do that to you, Gregory."

"Fine," Gregory said. "I'll let her have her damn door back and make a compromise with her about Charlie."

"I'm proud of you," Katherine said while playing with his hair. "I know it will make you unhappy, but in the long run, you'll be glad you did it."

"Yeah, whatever," Gregory muttered. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Fine," Katherine replied. "You big baby."

* * *

><p>Finally, Elizabeth got up her courage, and she and Charlie went back to her house to talk to Gregory. "This isn't gonna work," Elizabeth told him as she struggled to get her key in the door cause her hands were shaking so bad.<p>

"If it doesn't work, it doesn't work," Charlie replied. "We can say that we tried, and we'll look for another way."

Elizabeth finally got tired of dealing with the key and rapped on the door. Katherine opened it and smiled at her daughter. "Well," she said. "Look who's back. You two wanna come in?"

"How much trouble am I in for leaving?" Elizabeth asked her mother. "It's a lot, isn't it?"

"Well, your father and I had a talk, and he agreed to compromise with you," Katherine said. "He's waiting in the living room now."

"Daddy wants to compromise?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like him."

"Well, when I told him that not compromising would cost him his relationship with you and possibly lead to an angry feminist lecture from his mother, he thought compromising was the better option," Katherine replied.

They arrived in the living room where they found Gregory sitting in a chair and staring into the fire.

"Daddy, I've come back," Elizabeth said, her voice quiet. "Please don't be mad at me. I know I wasn't supposed to leave."

"Have a seat," Gregory said tiredly. "And let's get this conversation over with."

"Well, okay," Elizabeth said as she and Charlie sat on the sofa with their fingers entwined. "Is it actually gonna be a conversation, or is it just gonna be you telling us how things will be?"

"No, it will be a conversation," Gregory said. "First, you get to have your door back."

"I do?" Elizabeth asked, her face brightening. "That's wonderful!"

"Second," Gregory continued, "you two may go on outings with each other. Clearly that's something I won't be able to stop, so there's no use trying. _However_, if or until you become engaged, either myself, your mother, or one of Charlie's parents will accompany you to make sure you observe the rules of propriety."

"What the hell?" Elizabeth cried, looking horrified. "You mean we have to have a..._chaperone_? No one does that anymore!"

"Well, I do, and that's the deal," Gregory replied firmly. "You can take it or leave it. Your choice."

Elizabeth gave her mother a long look, but Katherine had done all the convincing she could. This was one idea Gregory would not be moved from. Finally, Charlie said, "All right, sir. We'll agree to that."

"What?" Elizabeth cried. "No, we _don't_ agree to that! That's complete bullshit! I want a lawyer!"

"Save it, Lizzie," Charlie told her. "I know it's an inconvenience, but as long as I still get to spend time with you, I don't care who else comes with us."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked. "You're willing to put up with all my father's ridiculousness just for me?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied and kissed her. "I think I am. Are you?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I am too." They headed to the kitchen and Katherine smirked at Gregory. "Looks like your little scheme backfired," she said, not even hiding the glee she felt. "And he _really_ seems like the sort of guy who would abandon Elizabeth if she was pregnant. You had him pegged _so_ right!"

"I'm not sorry!" Gregory called as he followed her. "It's better to take precautions and have no need for them at all then have no precautions and have everything be ruined!"

Katherine chuckled. "You're so practical," she said. "It's adorable! Well, sometimes it is. Other times, it's annoying. But you won't regret making the compromise."

"You think?" Gregory asked doubtfully. "I'm still not sure."

"I do think," Katherine hugged him. "In fact, I don't just think. I know."

* * *

><p>"I hate my brother," Laura huffed. "Just what is Gregory's problem anyway?"<p>

"What happened?" Selina asked.

"He caught Elizabeth and Charlie having sex and now he's making them go on chaperoned dates. Can you believe that?" Laura asked. "What kind of an idiot would treat two people who obviously care about each other that way? Why would he be like that?"

"What are we talking about?" Elijah asked brightly as he strolled into the kitchen.

"_That's_ why Gregory would be like that," Selina told Laura, pointing at Elijah.

"Oh, are we talking about Gregory's plan for Elizabeth and Charlie?" Elijah asked. "I commend his thinking. It's smart."

"Are you crazy?" Laura and Selina asked at the same time. "It's nuts!"

"All Gregory is trying to do is make sure Charlie and Elizabeth don't get in trouble. He has their best interests at heart," Elijah replied.

"Hey, even if Elizabeth _did_ get pregnant, Charlie wouldn't leave her!" Laura cried. defending her son. "He's better than that! Edward didn't leave me! And we've been married for years!"

"You got lucky," Elijah told her. "Edward is a good man. Imagine if it had happened with a man _you_ picked yourself."

"I don't like your tone," Laura told him, frowning. "And I think you're being completely unreasonable!" She stood up from the stool and strode out.

"Nice going, Father Goose," Selina said dryly. "Are you gonna go after her?"

"What's the point?" Elijah asked. "There's no talking to her when she gets that way."

"I was right," Selina said with an incredulous shake of the head. "The Gregory apple didn't fall far from the Elijah tree."

"I'm not sorry," Elijah told her. "I don't know how you can expect me to be."

"You may not be sorry," Selina replied. "But I am. For you. Now, if you'll excuse me, _I'm_ going to go talk with Laura."

"You do that," Elijah called after her. "But like I said, it won't do you any good!"

Selina gave him the finger and then left the house, slamming the door behind her while Elijah rolled his eyes, headed back to his office, and made himself a _really_ big glass of scotch, and reminded himself why he was so willing to put up with ridiculous women like his wife and daughter in the first place.


	22. Out On Her Own

"Okay, what's wrong?" Edward asked Laura when she sighed dramatically and lay her head down on the breakfast table, refusing to look up. "Is Charlie skipping school again? Do I need to have a talk with him? I can't believe he did that. I thought we raised him better!"

"No, it's not Charlie," Laura replied. "It's my brother. He's making Elizabeth and Charlie go on chaperoned dates. How stupid is that? He should trust them instead of treating them like criminals! I told Mom this too, but sometimes, my brother can be a real ass!"

"But at least he's not saying they can't be together," Edward said. "Did you think about that? I believe you're getting worked up about this for no reason."

"Oh, god," Laura said, leaning back a little. "You've drunk the Gregory Kool-aid as well! Why does everyone think that this is okay?"

"Well, why do you think it's wrong?" Edward asked, bringing her head up by putting his hand underneath her chin so her eyes were locked on his.

"Mom used to tell me the most awful stories about the chaperones she had when she was a girl," Laura replied. "They were all old and bitter and alone. And wanted everyone to be miserable just because nobody wanted them. I don't want Charlie and Elizabeth to go through that."

Edward smiled. "Your brother's chaperone pool is very small: you, me, him, or Katherine. And are any of us old, bitter, and alone?"

"No," Laura shook her head.

"Just relax," Edward told her. "If the kids agreed to it, then it will be okay. And it will shut your brother up once and for all."

"I guess," Laura nodded. "They were supposed to go to that rock concert tomorrow, but Gregory's making them go apple-picking instead. I bet that made them happy."

"You never know," Edward replied. "They might like it and make the best out of a bad situation."

"I doubt it," Laura replied. "I have a really bad feeling about it all. A really, _really_ bad feeling."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry you had to give up those concert tickets just because it was Dad's turn to chaperone and he wasn't in the mood to see the Scorching Tongues," Elizabeth told Charlie. "They're the hottest rock band in the world right now, and instead of seeing them and being cool, we have to go apple picking! Could things be any more lame?"<p>

"I can see a good side," Charlie said, noticing that Gregory was in earshot. "Grandma agreed to make pie out of whatever we pick, so we'll have pie when we didn't have pie before."

Elizabeth smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, making her father smile even though she really wanted to kill him. "You're too good of a sport," she said. "I don't deserve you!"

"Okay, children," Gregory said and pointed to the apple trees, "There they are. I paid the fee that allows us to pick as many apples as we want. All in the fresh air and the sunshine! This'll be great, won't it?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth pasted a smile on her face. "Just wonderful."

She then turned to Charlie and they walked away. Once they were out of her father's hearing, Elizabeth said, "I'm bored. Wanna do something that's actually fun?"

"Like what?" Charlie asked, kicking apples on the ground aside as he walked. "What sort of fun stuff could we possibly do here?"

"I was thinking that since we can't have sex anymore, we could share blood instead," Elizabeth smiled. "That would be fun. And it wouldn't get me pregnant. What do you say?"

"I understand why I would need yours," Charlie replied. "But why would you need mine?"

"It's not about need!" Elizabeth said. "It's about want! Don't think I've not been curious what drinking blood is like, growing up with vampires all these years and all." She pushed him against a tree, then took a knife from her bag.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Charlie asked.

"I just took it from home," Elizabeth studied it at all angles. "I hope it's sharp enough. I don't want this to hurt you too much." She noticed Charlie twitching and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Are you scared of me?"

"N-no," Charlie shook his head, then swallowed. "Now, if you're gonna do this, do it quick. Cause your father will come looking for us soon!"

"All right!" Elizabeth replied. She'd originally planned on making the cut be on his throat, but she didn't know where to cut so it wouldn't be super painful, so she just settled for his arm, as he had done when he'd fed off her.

Getting the blood from the wound was a bit more difficult for Elizabeth cause she didn't have fangs and had to resort to gnawing on Charlie and another slash from the knife, but finally, she let his arm go, her mouth so full of blood that some of it was dripping onto her chin.

"Are you gonna swallow?" Charlie asked, a small smirk on his lips. "Or are you gonna throw up?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she defiantly swallowed his blood, although she _did_ gag afterward.

"Good?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, shut up," Elizabeth replied. "And get some damn apples, so Daddy won't question what we've been doing!"

Charlie then saluted, picking some apples off the ground just as Gregory came upon them. "How are things going?" He asked. "You haven't gotten much, have you?"

"We've been eating," Charlie replied. "We're just so eager, we can't even wait until we get home!"

"Well, all right," Gregory replied with a smile. "Keep up the good work!"

"Don't worry, Daddy!" Elizabeth called after him. "We will!"

* * *

><p>"So how was the apple orchard?" Katherine asked Gregory smugly. "Did Charlie and Elizabeth hate it as much as I told you they would?"<p>

"Actually, I think they enjoyed themselves immensely," Gregory replied. "And even if they didn't, I did."

"Yeah, because a date for them _should_ be all about you," Katherine replied. "Why not?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Katerina!" Gregory said irritably. "I'm doing the right thing! Elizabeth will see that in the long run!"

"But what about right now?" Katherine replied. "I sense trouble ahead."

"Oh, come on!" Gregory replied. "You and I are vampires with a lot of life experience between us. How much trouble can one teenage girl be?"

"I have a feeling she's gonna show us," Katherine replied. "And when you need my help to deal with her, I'm just gonna sit back and laugh."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Katherine to be proved correct. The next morning, Elizabeth was late for breakfast, which irritated Gregory, who always insisted that everyone be in the dining room at exactly seven-thirty, and when Elizabeth wasn't downstairs by seven-thirty-one, Gregory went looking for her. He found her bedroom door closed, and when he opened it, he saw a bump under her bed covers, and her alarm clock on the floor next to her bed with the batteries taken out.<p>

"Elizabeth," he said sternly. "It's time for breakfast. Come on and get up. You know you're supposed to be downstairs by now."

The lump didn't move until Gregory opened the curtains and Elizabeth poked her head out and let out a shriek. "Well, that's better," Gregory said as Elizabeth pulled the curtains closed.

"What is your _problem_, Daddy?" She snapped. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Getting up at the time you usually do won't kill you," Gregory replied. "Come on, your breakfast is getting cold. I made eggs and bacon."

"Sorry," Elizabeth replied. "I don't eat that stuff anymore."

Gregory frowned. "Oh, don't tell me you've gone on one of those annoying diets to stick up for animal rights."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm just not interested in people food anymore. It has no health value for me."

"Excuse me?" Gregory asked. "Yes it does! You're people!" He then watched in amazement as his daughter pulled a blood bag out from under the bed and began drinking from it."

"Oh, no!" He said as he watched, horrified. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am," Elizabeth replied, showing bloody teeth. "I want to be just like everyone else in this family. Why is that a problem?"

"Get dressed and be downstairs in ten minutes!" Gregory said firmly. "Or else I will bring you down myself if you won't come willingly." He left and slammed the door behind him.

"Well, I see the old vein in your temple is throbbing," Katherine smiled. "What did I tell you? She's rebelling, just like I said."

"Oh, she's not just rebelling," Gregory said. "I think she's gone insane! She won't get up, she's drinking blood, she says the light will kill her..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, for the love of god, _why_?"

He was somewhat relieved when, several minutes later, he heard someone come down the stairs. Assuming it was Elizabeth, and believing she'd come down in much better spirits, Gregory turned toward the stairway and smiled, his joy turning into horror when he saw the way Elizabeth was dressed. She was wearing fishnet stockings, a black miniskirt, a dark purple shirt that showed her midriff, a choker around her neck, and black platform boots. Her hair was different odd lengths as if she'd cut hunks off with scissors without making any effort to have them come out even, and her lips were covered with dark red lipstick. Everything on her was stuff she'd bought in secret over the years and hidden from her father cause she knew he'd hate it.

"I came downstairs," she said, sitting down and putting on a pair of sunglasses. "Are you happy?"

"No, I am _not_!" Gregory cried. "Why are you dressed like that? You look like a prostitute!"

"Oh, she doesn't look that bad!" Katherine replied, then looked at her daughter. "Can I borrow those boots sometime?"

"Sure," Elizabeth replied and pulled a cigarette out of her cleavage. "Got a light?" She asked her father.

"No, I don't!" Gregory cried. "That is it, young lady! You're grounded!"

"Great!" Elizabeth replied, standing up. "I don't care!"

"And you can't see Charlie either!" Gregory continued. "Your relationship caused all this, so it won't continue. I'm sure your mother agrees with me."

"Why do _I_ have to be sucked into this?" Katherine cried. "I really think you're making a fuss out of nothing. Elizabeth is just trying to express herself!"

"And just _what_ is she trying to express?" Gregory cried. "That she's insane and a big shame to her family? Cause she's got that down pretty well!"

In response to that remark, Katherine did a "hypocrite!" cough, and Elizabeth stood up and grabbed her bag. "Fine," she said. "Then maybe I don't want to _be _part of this stupid family anymore! I'll go move in with Aunt Laura! I bet _she _won't judge me!"

"Sounds all right to me!" Gregory shouted back. "I'd prefer that! In fact, I'll even call her to tell her that you're coming!"

"Thank you!" Elizabeth cried. "For that, if nothing else!" She stomped out of the dining room and they heard the front door slam behind her.

"She's gonna drive off with your car, you know," Katherine told Gregory. "Since you told her she had to wait until she was twenty-one before you would help her get one of her own. You could have handled that better, and you know it!"

"I know no such thing," Gregory replied, and called Laura to give her the heads up about Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my god!" Laura said when she opened the door to face her niece.<p>

"Didn't your brother tell you I was coming?" Elizabeth asked. "He told me he would right after he kicked me out."

"Oh, I know that," Laura replied. "I figured something like this would happen. What in the hell did you _do _to yourself?"

Elizabeth looked her outfit over. "This isn't so bad! And I thought you would be the one person besides my mom who wouldn't judge the way I was dressed."

"What dressed?" Laura asked, reaching out to touch the little nibs on Elizabeth's head. "I'm talking about your hair! You've completely destroyed it! Let's get it fixed up."

"I don't want to interrupt anyone's appointments," Elizabeth replied.

"Who cares about them?" Laura said. "This is an emergency! And when your mom comes for work, should I make up a fib about why you're here?"

"No, she knows," Elizabeth sighed. "And she supports me."

"All right then," Laura nodded. "Good enough."

They went to the basement so Laura could even out Elizabeth's hair the best she could, then Elizabeth went to unpack her things before going to Charlie's room to wait for his return.

* * *

><p>She surmised that Charlie hadn't been told about her arrival, cause when he opened his bedroom door and saw her lounging on his bed in her new outfit and pixie cut, his jaw dropped.<p>

"Oh, my god," he said. "You look different."

"I thought it was time for a change," she said and patted the empty space on the bed. "I was just so sick of my father and his rules. Now we don't have to worry about rules at all."

"Good," Charlie said, coming to kiss her. "I love that we don't have to sneak around anymore." He kissed her, his hand going up her thigh and under her skirt. "I'm glad you're here, Lizzie."

"Bite me," she whispered.

"Hey, I was just trying to make a nice comment!" He replied.

"No," Elizabeth said. "I mean bite me. Like, really."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "Please."

"All right," Charlie replied, pulling her pantyhose down her legs a bit so he could get inside her panties and give her a good rub as he bit her.

"Oh, _god!" _Elizabeth cried as she felt her blood spurt on her neck. "That's good! More! More!" She let out a cry as Charlie bit into her breasts while squeezing the nipple with his free hand. The pain was exhilarating, and as every thing seemed to splinter around her, she clung to Charlie as the only solid thing within reach.


	23. Spare The Rod, Spoil The Child

Selina was surprised when she answered the door and saw Katherine one the other side. "We have to talk," she said.

"And what would I possibly need to talk to_ you _about?" Selina asked, her eyes narrowed as she started to shut the door in Katherine's face.

"You don't have to talk to me," Katherine told her, stopping the door with her hand. "I need you to talk to Gregory. He kicked Elizabeth out of our house the other day."

"He_ did_?" Selina asked in amazement. "Why would he do that?"

"She didn't take to the whole 'chaperoning dates' thing well, then she just started acting crazy, and I don't think Gregory knew how to deal with it, so he just decided not to deal with it at all!" Katherine replied.

Selina went to grab her coat. "Do we need to go look for her?" She asked. "Do we know where she is?"

"At Laura's," Katherine replied. "No need to worry about her being out on the street or anything. But even though I know she's safe, I want her home, which is why I need you to talk some sense into your son."

"I'll try," Selina replied. "But I can't even talk sense into his father, so I don't know how successful I'll be."

Katherine heaved an exasperated sigh. "If you can't fix things with your own son, what good are you, then?"

Selina's eyes narrowed. "May I remind you that _you_ came to _me_ for help? I'm under no obligation to help you. In fact, I _applaud_ my son for making your life difficult!"

Katherine growled. "I came over here in a civil frame of mind. Why are you trying to start a fight?"

"_I_ am not the one trying to start a fight!" Selina shot back. "_You_ are the one picking a fight with me and playing innocent! How about you go home and leave me alone? Or you'll end up with a very painful werewolf bite, believe you me."

Katherine wasn't sure if she was bluffing or not, but she wasn't stupid enough to take the chance and stay (even though she really wanted to.) She left and with a smug nod, Selina went back to her tea.

"Who was at the door?" Elijah asked.

"Katherine," Selina replied, giving her tea a big stir. "She wanted me to help her with Gregory, but as usual, she has no idea how to ask politely, so I didn't feel like helping her. I'll talk to Gregory on my own time, of course. But I won't say 'How high?' just because she says 'Jump'."

"Well, it's good you didn't drag me into this," Elijah replied, sitting down beside her. "I'm not really in the mood right now."

"Why?" Selina asked. "Can I help?"

"No," Elijah sighed. "Not really. It's just some of my companies that I own. They're having problems and everyone's calling to tell me what they are...I hired some lousy people to be in charge, it looks like."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Selina replied. "How about I run you a bath and light up some of my scented candles? That might help you relax."

"I doubt it," Elijah replied. "But anything could help, I guess."

"Sure!" Selina replied. "And while you wait for the tub to fill up, you can read Colin's latest letter."

"Oh, you mean our second son who never writes or calls anymore?" Elijah asked. "It's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth or something."

"Actually, he calls _me_ sometimes," Selina replied. "But you understand why he never wants to communicate with you."

"No, I can't!" Elijah replied. "I was never horrible to him! Yes, I never understood his fascination with sports and getting dirty, but that was no excuse for him to run off with that genius chemist girlfriend of his and never say another word to me!"

"He's busy with his baseball career!" Selina replied. "If you would watch sports with me, you'd know that. He's also told Valerie that he was a vampire, and he turned her."

"Well, gee," Elijah replied. "All that happened, and we should have been told!"

"It's in the letter," Selina replied. "Actually, not the latest one, but one from awhile ago. I'll give it to you if you want."

"Oh, don't bother," Elijah replied. "If you're gonna do up that bath for me, that would be best."

"Fine," Selina replied. "I will." She strode off, and Elijah waited, reading over the letter until he heard a shriek, which was accompanied by a realization that he smelled smoke.

"Oh, fuck!" He cried and ran to the bathroom, opening the door and coughing. Through the smoky haze, he saw Selina huddled in a corner, and the curtains on the window set alight.

"Oh, for..." He grabbed the fire extinguisher out from under the sink and sprayed it in the direction he thought was the best, and then when the fire was finally out, he glared at his wife. "What the hell happened in here?" He asked as he blew all the candles out.

"I-I was trying to get the windows open so you could have some air," Selina replied. "But I knocked one of the candles over on accident, and the curtains caught fire, and then you came in here."

"Why didn't you just take the fire extinguisher out of the cabinet and, oh, I don't know...put out the fucking fire?!" Elijah cried, shaking her. "I've already dealt with enough incompetence today. I don't want to have to deal with yours as well. It might be best if you left for a little while so you don't screw anything else up."

"Fine," Selina replied, knowing that the intensity of his reaction had to do with his werewolf nature, so she wasn't as offended as she could be, even if she was a little hurt. "I'll go stay with Anna so I won't bother you!"

"Good!" Elijah yelled. "Goodbye!"

Selina left the house, slamming the door behind her. She drove to Anna's, dropped off her things, and then complied with Katherine's request to go see Gregory.

* * *

><p>"Let me guess why you're here," Gregory said dryly once he and Selina were seated in his living room. "You're here to yell at me about Elizabeth."<p>

"Not yell at you," Selina corrected. "But Katherine was concerned. Don't you think you're being harsh? You didn't like it when your father kicked _you _out for being yourself, so why are you doing the same to _your_ daughter?"

"I have standards!" Gregory cried. "She _knows_ that and is choosing to defy me anyway. You can't expect me to just lie down and put up with that."

"What did she do that was so bad?" Selina asked.

"You should have seen her when she left the house the other day!" Gregory cried. "She looked like a hooker! _And_ she's drinking blood and having sex behind my back, and..."

"So basically everything you did when you were her age," Selina replied dryly. "Every kid experiments like that. It's not abnormal. Were they using protection?"

"Well, yes!" Gregory nodded. "But that hardly makes their behavior okay! As part of this family, she knows she has a responsibility about how she represents herself!"

"So she had sex using protection with a guy she liked," Selina said. "Wow, what a monster!"

"It was _Charlie_ she was having sex with!" Gregory cried. "He's her cousin! It's _wrong!"_

"At least they're not related by blood," Selina pointed out. "This isn't as bad as when your sister Margaret was having the hots for Henry and the whole body-switching mess ensued. I honestly thought your father wouldn't make it. I know it's hard dealing with a rebellious teenager, but the more you fight her, the more she'll fight you, and since you love her very much, you don't want that, do you?"

"No," Gregory huffed. "I guess not."

"And she's always been the odd one out in the family, being human and all, no matter how much we love her," Selina continued. "Can you blame her for wanting to fit in more with the rest of us?"

"No," Gregory shook his head.

Selina reached out and stroked her son's hair before giving him a hug. "I know it's hard to do (just ask my mother), but no matter how irritated Elizabeth may make you while she's trying to find herself, just show her that you love her. You don't have to agree with everything she does, and when she does things that are truly wrong, go ahead and discipline her, but let her know that you understand she's struggling to find herself, and that you'll be there for her, and that will stop your relationship from being ruined permanently."

"I know that in my head," Gregory replied. "But putting it into practice is a bit more difficult."

"I understand," Selina replied. "Believe me. But since you love Elizabeth, and Elizabeth loves you, I think the two of you can get through this as long as you loosen the leash a little. Then she might be willing to compromise."

"You think you have this all figured out, don't you?" Gregory asked.

"Well, yes," Selina nodded. "How do you think your father and I have been married so many years?"

* * *

><p>"You know," Charlie told Elizabeth, "I really like your new hair."<p>

"It wasn't originally like this," Elizabeth told him. "Your mother cut it shorter cause she was horrified at my original trimming job."

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Charlie asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong: you look really hot, but...why?"

"I just want to belong is all," Elizabeth replied. "Be like the rest of you. Do what you do. And short of being turned, cause I'm not ready for that, this is as close as I can get."

His eyes strayed down to her very prominent display of cleavage. "Were you trying to look like Elvira or what?" He asked.

"Well, no," Elizabeth shook her head. "I just wanted a better feel for it, you know? Now, where do your parents keep the blood?"

Charlie chuckled. "I can't believe you're actually drinking it. Doesn't it make you sick?"

"Well, most of it," Elizabeth replied. "But not yours. You taste_ good_." She paused. "And since I live here with you now, I can have all I want, right?"

"Okay," Charlie replied. "Sure."

"You seem nervous," Elizabeth said, running her fingers over his cheek. "What's the matter? You're not scared of me, are you?"

"Well, no," Charlie replied, reaching out to cup her right breast. "I'm still processing this whole change in you: I mean, one minute we have to drive you to the hospital cause I lost control and fed on you too much, and now you've completely changed and are asking me to bite you just for fun."

"But do you understand _why_ I'm doing this?" Elizabeth asked him. "It's not because I want to hurt anyone, or be difficult or whatever. I just want to be like the rest of you. I don't want to be the weak one who has to be watched every second cause she doesn't heal instantly. No one seems to understand that. Especially my dad. And he won't even let me try and explain it to him."

"Well, you can talk to _me_ about anything," Charlie told her, giving her a kiss. "I'll listen."

Elizabeth sighed. "Thanks, but we can do that any time. Now that your dad's at work, and your mom is busy, there's something else I'd like to do instead." She grinned.

"Did you take your pill today?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I did," Elizabeth nodded, unbuttoning her sweater and throwing it on the bedroom floor. "There, I've gotten you started. Don't dawdle!"

Charlie smiled as she kicked off her shoes and he helped her off with everything below the waist. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, and then he nipped at her neck while she unzipped him and slipped her hand inside his jeans.

* * *

><p>That night, Elijah and Gregory were at Roxie's, having a drink. "Do you ever feel like raising children is a difficult, thankless job?" Gregory asked his father.<p>

"Your mother told me what happened with Elizabeth," Elijah replied. "Katherine was desperate enough to ask her for help." He sighed. "Not that she gave it, of course. Cause all those two can do is fight."

"Yeah, I know," Gregory replied. "And that was not a fun conversation on my end when Mom finally got around to it. It was like relieving the night you threw me out all over again, only I wasn't the person being yelled about. But I refuse to think I did anything wrong. I just don't understand why Elizabeth would act like this all of a sudden. We've always tried to make her feel included, even though she's different. Did I go wrong somewhere?"

Elijah put a hand on his shoulder. "You did the best you could," he said. "Now it's up to Elizabeth. And apparently, she feels she's ready to take care of herself."

"And that," Gregory finished, "is exactly what I'm afraid of. I'm just waiting for her to come home and tell me she's pregnant with Charlie's baby. I know that will happen some day. Cause Laura doesn't do discipline at all!"

"I know," Elijah nodded. "That's why I set her up with Edward. He compensates for every shortcoming she has, just like I do with your mother."

"And I do with Katherine," Gregory nodded.

"Oh, please!" Roxie scoffed, popping up from behind the bar. "Please tell me what shortcomings Mom has that you feel you can fix just cause you're so much better."

"You should know if you were listening, Roxanne," Gregory replied.

"You are _not_ allowed to call me Roxanne!" Roxie told him. "There are people allowed to, but _you_ are not one of them. And Mom can be a great (if unconventional) disciplinarian if she feels it's warranted. She tied me to the roof of her car in the rain once when I sassed her about ice cream."

Gregory smirked. "And was it her who told Helene to turn you into a goat? Adrian never tires of telling me that story."

"No," Roxie replied, her mouth twisting. "That was all Helene's idea. But Mom wasn't in a rush to tell her to turn me back. And I'm sure Laura is the same way. So give them a break, would you? Just because they don't act like prison wardens when it comes to discipline doesn't mean they do a bad job!"

"You're defending your mother?" Elijah asked Roxie in surprise. "That's a change, Roxanne."

"See?" Roxie said pointedly to Gregory. "_He_ is one of the people who can call me Roxanne. _You_ are not!"

"I get it," Gregory replied. "I'm sorry."

Roxie smiled. "Well, that's a good start to the list of apologies you two should start making tonight." She peered at Elijah. "Are you gonna apologize to Mom?"

"She's at your Aunt Anna's tonight," Elijah replied. "We had a spat, the house caught on fire, and I figure it would be best to talk to her again in the morning."

"Well, good," Roxie replied. "Just make sure you do!"

"Don't worry," Elijah replied. "I will."

"And I will too," Gregory said quickly before Roxie could glare at him and possibly take away his drinking privileges. "I'll talk to Elizabeth as soon as I get home. _If_ she'll talk to me, that is."

"Good," Roxie replied. "You do that."


	24. Give A Little Bit

Feeling very contrite, Elijah journeyed to his sister Anna's the next morning after making a call to a florist. He knocked a few times and then waited. When his blonde, svelte sister opened the door and saw him, her eyes narrowed. "And what do _you_ want?"

"Is Selina here?" He asked. "Can I come in and speak to her?"

"Well, I don't know," Anna replied. "She was crying when she showed up here last night. What in the hell did you do to her?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you," Elijah replied.

"Fine," Anna shot back. "But keep your voice down. Your wife is sleeping and she did _not_ have a good night!"

"All right, all right," Elijah sighed. He sat down in a dusty green arm chair and frowned at his sister. "Have you ever thought of running a vacuum through this place?" He asked, looking around.

"I have a cleaning lady," Anna replied. "But she's ill this week. Now, what happened last night?"

"One of my companies was having issues, so I was frustrated," Elijah replied. "Selina suggested I take a soak to ease my nerves. She lit some of those candles that she likes, but then she knocked one of them over and it set the curtains alight. There was smoke and fire and I just...kind of exploded. I told her to leave...and she left and came here."

"Wow," Anna's eyes got big. "I'm impressed. She's killed men for less, you know."

"She can't kill me," Elijah said.

"That doesn't mean she wouldn't try if she were mad enough," Anna replied.

Just then, Elijah looked up and saw Selina plodding into the living room, yawning and wiping her eyes.

"Oh, hello," she said to Elijah. "You look...less angry this morning."

"I'm sorry about last night," Elijah told her. "You were only trying to do something nice for me, and mistakes happen. Your love of candles is the whole reason I put fire extinguishers in every room. I acted rashly and unfairly and I'm sorry." He then hugged her, and when he pulled away, he saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping them away.

"Nothing is wrong," Selina sniffled. "It's just that...you're the first guy who's ever actually apologized for doing me wrong. That's why I killed as many as I did before. Cause they were callous enough to wrong me and then act like I deserved to be cheated on, or that their leaving was my fault. If they had just said they were sorry, or acknowledged that they were wrong, I would have spared them."

Elijah didn't know how to respond to that, so he just hugged her. "I have a surprise waiting for you at home when you're ready to leave," he told her. "But take your time. I'm in no rush."

Selina then hugged Anna. "Thanks for taking me in last night. If you think about it, you're really the only friend I have." She paused. "Well, except for Amy. But I don't get to see her much because of Klaus, you know." She threw Elijah a dirty look while Anna smirked.

"You can see Amy whenever you want," Elijah replied, throwing up his hands. "Just as long as Klaus isn't there. How difficult is that?"

"But Klaus loves _Amy_!" Selina replied. "He won't hit on me anymore. How many times do we have to go through this?"

"You don't know that he won't hit on you," Elijah replied. "My brother is very unpredictable that way."

Selina sighed. "I'm gonna go get dressed now. Then we can leave."

"All right," Elijah replied. "I'll be waiting here for you."

* * *

><p>"You don't have to keep bringing me flowers, you know," Selina said as Elijah brought yet another bouquet of roses into the kitchen, bringing the total of bouquets to a dozen, spread out around the table and room, each one a different kind, a majority of them different shades of pink. "I understand why you were mad at me. It was mostly your werewolf gene, and I should have watched those candles. Don't worry about it."<p>

"I should," Elijah replied, giving her a deep kiss. "Just because I have a bad day doesn't mean I should take it out on you."

"Well, that's true," Selina replied. "I guess if you look at it that way, I can accept all the roses after all." She smiled. "Have you talked to Gregory lately? How are things going with him and Elizabeth? I hope they have improved."

"Well, if they haven't, Roxie's going to have something to say," Elijah replied. "She wasn't happy with how Gregory was handling the situation. She actually defended you, which surprised me."

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "My relationship with her has improved over the years. It just took some understanding from the both of us."

"I understand your less than subtle point," Elijah replied. "You're talking about me and Ethan, aren't you?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "I was talking about Gregory and Elizabeth. But you and Ethan could use it to."

"He asked me to come with him to get a new suit," Elijah replied. "I can't wait to introduce him to my tailor."

"Well, there you go!" Selina replied with a smile. "That's a start."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go to my tailor?" Elijah asked Ethan later as he watched his son arrange some of Selina's roses in a way he believed would be more aesthetically pleasing.<p>

Ethan paused and smiled. "Of course!" He said. "But we have to pick up Jeffrey first. He's at his house waiting for us."

"Why do you need to get suits together?" Elijah asked, his palms sweating.

"Cause his uncle is marrying his boyfriend and the tuxes are for the wedding," Ethan replied. "His uncle was more than happy to let both of us come. We're even in the wedding party."

"Oh," Elijah replied. "Well, isn't that nice?"

"It is, isn't it?" Ethan smiled. He finished arranging the flowers, and then he and Elijah left to pick up Jeffrey.

When they arrived at the tailor's building, Elijah tried not to stare at Ethan and Jeffrey, who were openly holding hands. They strode inside and Elijah's tailor, Paul, met them at the door. "Mr. Mikaelson!" The balding man with the tape measure over his shoulder said to Elijah. "So wonderful to see you! I was wondering when you would come by again!"

"Paul, this is my son, Ethan, and his friend Jeffrey," Elijah told him. "They need tuxes for a wedding."

"Oh?" Paul asked. "Whose wedding?"

"My uncle's," Jeffrey replied.

"Ah," Paul nodded. "Come right this way, and we'll fit the two of you together."

They headed off with Paul while Elijah looked around the shop to decide whether or not he needed a new suit himself. He eventually found some fabric that he liked and went to find one of Paul's associates to place the order (cause of course they already had his never-changing measurements on file, and Paul was a very skilled man who, because he had had a wife killed by a vampire, was aware of them, and what Elijah was, and never questioned the change of measurement.)

"This just came in new," Paul observed when he noticed Elijah standing with the charcoal gray fabric. "I meant to show it to you, but I'm glad you found it yourself."

"It's wonderful," Elijah nodded. "How are things going with Ethan and Jeffrey?"

"Wonderful," Paul replied. "Would you like me to keep the measurements on file like I did for Gregory?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "Of course Ethan's still growing, so his will change for a time, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"All right," Paul nodded. "I'll do that."

After Ethan and Jeffrey had been fitted, and the suit orders had been put in, Ethan said he was hungry, so they all went to lunch, and after that, they dropped Jeffrey off. When Elijah and Ethan arrived home, Ethan got out of the car and said to his father, "Thanks for today. I liked it. It was nice." He then went into the house as Elijah let out a breath and went inside to get what would undoubtedly be a reward kiss from Selina for handling Ethan and Jeffrey so well.

* * *

><p>Even though Ethan had still been in good spirits after his day with Elijah, Selina still felt like she needed to talk to him. She knocked on his door before bedtime and Ethan told her to come in. She opened the door and was a bit taken aback by the sight of her son in a white lace nightgown.<p>

"Well, that looks nice on you," she said when she got her bearings. "Where did it come from?"

"Laura took me out to get a few," Ethan replied. "Sorry if it shocks you. I just think it's more comfortable than boy pajamas."

"Then I'm glad that's what you're wearing if it's more comfortable," Selina told him. "Good for you!"

"I bet Dad won't be as accommodating," Ethan said. "That's why I only want you telling me goodnight."

"Speaking of," Selina asked, "Did your father behave himself with you and Jeffrey today, or do I need to have a talk with him?"

"No, he was really good today," Ethan said. "He even took us out to lunch when he could have just said he'd had enough and took us home. I mean, it's obvious that he's having difficulties still, but he's trying."

"Yeah, he is." Selina nodded and gave her son a hug. "Well, why don't you get into bed now?" She said. "You want me to get you a glass of water or something?"

"No, I'm fine," Ethan said.

"And if you ever need me to make adjustments to the nightgowns so they'll fit you better, don't hesitate to ask," Selina finished as she shut off his light.

"Oh, don't be silly," Ethan replied. "If you'd be willing to teach me to sew, I can do it all myself."

"Sure," Selina replied. "Why not?"

"Goodnight, Mom," Ethan smiled.

"Goodnight, Ethan," Selina replied. "Sleep well." She shut the door then, and went to bed with her husband, being careful not to mention the nightgown that her son was wearing (for the moment), or the others he probably had in his closet.

* * *

><p>"Your dad is here," Laura told Elizabeth. "Wanna talk to him? Or should I tell him to go away?"<p>

"That depends," Elizabeth replied dryly. "What mood is he in? Is he gonna do nothing but yell at me if I see him?"

"It doesn't seem like it," Laura replied. "He seemed very contrite."

"Oh, all right, I'll see him," Elizabeth replied and followed Laura to the living room where Gregory sat gripping a wine glass in one hand.

"Elizabeth," he said, rising. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Elizabeth replied cautiously. "Yourself?"

"Not bad," Gregory replied. "I love your haircut."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. "I like your suit. Is it new?"

"No, but I haven't worn it much," Gregory replied.

"Small talk is good," Laura said. "But how about some actual conversation?"

"I was _getting_ there," Gregory said with irritation. "Don't push me!"

"Fine," Laura said. "I'll wait. But you _will_ have to talk sometime."

"Don't you have something to do with yourself like sweep up hair or something?" Gregory asked pointedly.

"No, Katherine already did that earlier," Laura replied.

"Well, then just think of something to do that would conveniently remove you from this room," Gregory replied.

"Nope, but I'll tell you what," Laura said. "I'll be absolutely quiet if you two talk. I promise I won't say a word."

"You better not," Gregory replied irritably. "Just sit there and don't say anything."

"Fine," Laura replied. "I will."

* * *

><p>After a bit of awkward conversation (cause Gregory found it difficult to talk openly with his sister staring at him, even though she wasn't saying a word), Elizabeth and Gregory reached a decision: she would come home with him for a few days, and then she would evaluate how it went, and if it didn't go well, she would be allowed to go back to Laura's without complaint from her father.<p>

"Thank you for agreeing to come home," Gregory told her. "Your mother was very upset with me for saying things that made you run off, and I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"Well, I'll be glad to see her too," Elizabeth said. "And thanks for listening to why I left, even if Aunt Laura made you."

"You're welcome," Gregory replied. "I don't mean to come across as harsh as I did. I just...it's the way I am. You understand that, right?"

"Sort of," Elizabeth replied. "Yeah, I guess. It's just that you and I have always gotten along so well that I didn't know how to handle it when problems happened."

"Neither did I," Gregory replied. "But I'll do better."

"We both will," Elizabeth replied. They sat in silence until they reached home and Gregory parked the car, allowing Elizabeth to proceed him into the house, where she was hugged so tightly by Katherine that she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"I'm glad you're back," Katherine told her when she finally let her go. "I mean, I knew you were safe so I wasn't worried about that, but...you know."

"And look what she did to her hair!" Gregory said. "Can you believe that? All her long, pretty hair...just gone."

"It's not bad," Katherine said, and then looked at Elizabeth. "In fact, I really like it!"

"Well," Elizabeth said as they walked inside, "after the hatchet job I did on it, this was the best Aunt Laura could do to make everything even."

"Are you all right?" Katherine asked her. "I mean, really and truly okay? If there's anything I can do..."

"There is!" Elizabeth said as Katherine trailed off. "Just convince Dad that I should be able to still see Charlie. Please? Or do you hate that idea too?"

Katherine sighed. "I don't see anything wrong with you being with Charlie as long as you keep being careful, but I'm still a little concerned. You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Is there anything I can do to make you feel more included in the family? I know you're struggling with that."

"Well, until I decide I'm ready to turn, I think I'll always struggle a little and there's nothing you can do about that," Elizabeth told her mother. "But thanks. And if I need to talk to you, I will. Don't worry."


	25. A Little Faith And Trust

"I'm gonna have to apologize to your father," Selina told Elijah. "I really didn't mean to lose King. And we were getting along so well!"

"It's not your fault!" Elijah replied. "I know you would ever lose King on purpose. He compelled you to think everything was okay. You shouldn't have to apologize for that! Father and King should!"

"Even so, I shouldn't have let him run off," Selina sighed.

Elijah put his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "He's a determined child of Original descent. Despite your hybrid status, you're no match for that. Don't feel bad. I forbid it!"

"Well, all right," Selina replied. "I'll try. If I allow you to forbid anything, it's being upset about King. Cause I mean, I know what you're saying is right, but I still can't help feeling bad."

It was then that the doorbell rang and then Laura strode in with Eli a few seconds later. "Hi, Mom," she said. "Want to come ice skating with Eli and me at that new indoor rink?"

Selina surveyed them. "Are you sure you want me near your kid? I could lose him."

"Oh, it'll be fine!" Laura said.

"Yeah, come with us, Grandma! Please?" Eli begged.

"Go," Elijah urged with a smile. "It'll be good for you!"

"Okay," Selina replied, standing up. "If you really want me to. I can't promise that I'm a pretty skater, though."

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Laura replied. "Lots of people aren't so good." She looked at her father. "What about you, Daddy?" She asked. "Can _you_ ice skate without falling flat on your face?"

"Well, yes," Elijah nodded.

"Wanna come and at least help keep me upright?" Selina asked.

"Oh, why not?" Elijah asked. "I suppose the fresh air will do me good and it's been awhile since I've engaged in some free-spirited frivolity."

"You know, some people call it 'fun'," Laura told him as they headed to the car.

"Well you may call it whatever you like," Elijah replied. "The point is, I'm coming with you."

"Good," Laura replied. "Let me guess: you wanna drive."

"Oh, no," Elijah said. "I'd rather sit with your mother in the backseat."

Laura smiled. "Is someone gonna have to be your chaperone, or can I trust you two crazy kids to behave yourselves?"

"Yes," Elijah replied. "We'll be fine, Laura Christina."

They reached the car, and Elijah paused by the door. "I forgot my scarf," he said. "I need to run back in the house and get it." So they let him, and when he returned, he wore no scarf, and was looking perturbed.

"What's the matter?" Selina asked.

"I can't find my scarf," Elijah replied. "I looked everywhere."

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about!" Selina said, coming inside with him. "I've knitted a gazillion scarves." She grabbed a pink one off the back of a chair and handed it to him. "Here," she said. "Wear this one. It's Ethan's, but it'll do for now. He's not here. He won't miss it."

"I'm not wearing _that_!" Elijah replied irritably as Selina put it around his neck. "It's _pink!"_

"So what?" Selina asked. "It's not like anyone will care. Besides, I can't see any others and we don't want to keep Laura and Eli waiting." She then took his hand and led him outside. "Wow, Dad," Laura remarked. "Nice scarf."

"See, I _told_ you people would notice!" Elijah whispered angrily.

"Just get in the car," Selina snapped. "When we get to the ice rink, you can take off the damn scarf and there will be no reason to fuss until we leave and you have to put it on again."

Elijah rolled his eyes and got inside, and Selina followed after. They were silent on the way to the rink and definitely did _not_ need a chaperone.

* * *

><p>True to what Selina predicted, Elijah was in much better spirits once they got inside the rink and he could remove his coat and scarf. They got on their skates and headed onto the ice, where Selina discovered that Elijah was much more graceful than she realized.<p>

"You promise you won't let go of my hand?" She asked as he pulled her along after him.

"Of course not," Elijah replied. "All you have to do is trust me." But she didn't get him for long, cause he soon noticed that his daughter was more wobbly on skates than his wife and was constantly falling, cause Eli wasn't strong enough to keep her upright.

"Here, dear," he said as he reached for Laura's hand to help her up. "Why don't you skate with me for awhile? Your mother is really not as inept at this as she says she is."

"Are you sure?" Laura asked as he pulled her to her feet. "I don't want to break up a good team."

"It's fine," Elijah replied. "I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind." So Selina then skated with Eli, and Elijah helped Laura along (even though she_ still _struggled under his guidance.) And when her loss of balance sent both her and her father tumbling on the ice, she'd decided she'd had enough.

"Thanks for trying to help me, Daddy," she said as they both struggled to their feet. "But I think I'm done for now. I'll just go take off my skates and have a cocoa, and you and Mom and Eli can enjoy yourselves."

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked. "Cause I can keep helping you. I don't mind. It's just like when you were learning how to walk."

"Did I knock you on your face on the carpet then, too?" Laura asked dryly.

"Well, no," Elijah replied. "But what I'm saying is that if you want to keep going, it's no trouble."

"And I appreciate that," Laura said. "But I think I'll just sit and watch you all. That would be more fun."

"All right," Elijah nodded and kissed her hair. "If you insist." He then walked her to a bench near the ice rink and untied and removed her skates for her. "There you go," he said. "Where are your shoes?"

"Oh, I'll find them," Laura said. "They're around here somewhere. You go have fun. And thanks for the help with my skates."

"You're welcome," Elijah replied, and after kissing Laura one more time, he went back into the rink while she put her shoes on, ordered a cocoa, and watched her family skate.

* * *

><p>"You're just having to fix your family left and right, aren't you?" Edward asked Laura as he took her in his arms. "You're really a saint. Do you know that?"<p>

"Oh, I wouldn't go _that_ far," Laura replied with a smile and kissed him. "But I _am_ pretty great! You're so lucky!"

"You haven't told me how ice skating went," Edward said. "Was it good?"

"I fell on my butt one too many times and then got cocoa and left the ice-skating to Mom, Dad, and Eli. He did a lot better than me," Laura replied.

"Well, let me see if I can help you feel better," Edward said, moving his hands down her waist and giving her butt a squeeze.

"Yeah, that's better," Laura replied. "But let's keep going anyway." She leaned forward to kiss him and backed him up against a wall as he helped her pull off her sweater and then she reached down to unzip his pants. They were down to their underwear soon after that and Edward carried Laura to bed. She removed his glasses and smiled at him. "Do you think you'll need these?" She asked.

"No," Edward replied. "I think I can navigate your body well enough without them by now. Plus, I know I look better without them anyway."

"Oh, that's not true!" Laura replied, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair as he unhooked her bra and helped her wiggle out of her panties. "You are a very handsome man, and thanks to that, we have two very good looking sons."

"Don't give me all the credit for that," Edward replied, taking her face in his hands and giving her a kiss. "Save some for yourself. We all know I'm gonna be an old guy in about ten years while you'll still be beautiful!"

Laura shook her head. "I like the idea of being with a distinguished man," she said. "But you just say the word and we can change you whenever you want." Then she leaned back and shut her eyes, feeling tension depart as he touched her and ran his warm hands over her body. This was so relaxing. Much better than having to deal with what was going on between Elizabeth and Charlie. She was glad to put that out of her mind for a few hours, even though she knew it would find some way to pop up sometime soon.

* * *

><p>Katherine came back from telling Elizabeth good night and she collapsed on the bed, looking dejected.<p>

"What's the matter?" Gregory asked, playing with her hair. "Can I help?"

"That's the problem," Katherine replied. "I don't think anybody can. But I can't just sit on my ass and watch Elizabeth suffer. I just can't."

"When we brought Elizabeth home, I know you were hesitant about raising her, so now I'm gonna say something that I never thought I'd get to say," Gregory said, holding Katherine to himself. "You're a good mother, Katerina."

"Well, thank you," Katherine replied. "Cause I really do try, you know."

"Yeah," Gregory kissed her. "I know."

"So what should we _do_?" Katherine asked. "She says she doesn't want to turn yet, and I respect that. But what other options are there to make her feel like she fits in?"

"I'm not sure," Gregory replied. "For now, I guess all we can do is listen when she wants to talk and hope she'll share things with us."

"And not kicking her out of the house when she has an upset would probably be another good idea to help her fit in," Katherine told Gregory pointedly. "You hated it with your father did it to you, so I don't know why the hell you thought it would be a good idea with Elizabeth."

"Hey, it wasn't _so_ tragic for me when Father kicked me out," Gregory said, moving Katherine's hair off her neck and kissing the soft skin there before giving it a nip that made Katherine jump a little. "Then I got to come and live with you!"

Katherine chuckled. "I don't know if that was one of the best or stupidest decisions you ever made."

"The best," Gregory said firmly. "It's how I got you and Elizabeth, so it's definitely the best."

"Ah, you softie," Katherine told him.

"I know," Gregory replied. "But you're touched and you know it." He smiled.

"You're absolutely ridiculous sometimes, you know that?" Katherine asked. But she hugged him anyway, and Gregory just sat there holding her, stroking her hair, and thinking how lucky he was to have her, even if she _did_ drive him crazy sometimes.


	26. I Drive Myself Crazy

"Okay," Selina told Ethan as she helped him tie his tie and do other last minute things before he left with Jeffrey for his uncle's wedding. "Remember, be polite and say 'Thank you', and all that business."

"Yes, Mother," Ethan promised. "I will."

"Are you all packed?" She asked. "Got your PJs in your suitcase and everything?"

"Yes," Ethan nodded. "I did. We're staying with his uncle, you know. That's one of the perks of being with someone who's related to the wedding party. Are you and Father going to be okay here all by yourselves?"

Selina sighed. "Well, tonight is a full moon, so I'm sure your father and I will find a way to occupy ourselves."

Just then, there was a honk outside. Selina gave Ethan his scarf and sent him on his way, before running to knock on Elijah's office door.

"Ethan is gone!" She called. "We're all alone!"

"Good," Elijah called back from his office. "Come in here, would you?" He neglected to mention that his brother had come to visit while Selina was getting Ethan's gift for the wedding and was now with him in the room.

"Just a minute," Selina said, and dropped the bathrobe she was wearing. "Okay. I'm coming in!"

She opened the door and let out a shriek when she realized that Klaus was in the room with Elijah.

"Well there's something I haven't seen for awhile," he said with a smirk while his brother glared at him.

"For heaven's sake, Niklaus," Elijah snapped after elbowing his brother in the gut."Have some good sense and look away while Selina covers herself up!"

"You could have _told_ me he was in here, you know!" Selina cried, grabbing her robe.

"Well, how was_ I _supposed to know you were going to stride in here sans clothing?" Elijah cried.

"Cause that's what I usually _do _when I come to see you in here!" Selina snapped while Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Interesting," he said. "That means you have a lot more room than than is in a closet."

"Oh, would you _shut up_! We didn't only do it in a closet!" Selina cried, blushing furiously as Elijah raised an eyebrow, and she tied up her robe before turning her attention to her husband. "I'm gonna go...type up more of your journals, all right?"

"Of course," Elijah nodded.

"Be sure and bundle up!" Klaus called after her, laughter in his voice that was more for his brother than her. "It's a tad nippy in this house!"

"Now was that strictly necessary to do?" Elijah asked his brother. "The poor girl is embarrassed enough as it is without you making it worse!"

"And I don't know why that is," Klaus said. "Considering that I've seen everything she's got. We had three children, remember."

"Oh, I remember," Elijah replied. "It's impossible to forget. Do you know what's happening with them these days, or are you all about Savannah and Vivi?"

"Of course not!" Klaus replied. "I see Roxanne all the time at the bar. Lucy called the other day and said she's going to come for Christmas, and Adrian is too! You wouldn't mind Selina coming to complete our little family reunion, would you?"

"I suppose," Elijah replied. "But after you humiliated her so thoroughly, I don't know how willing she'll be to be in your presence."

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Klaus chuckled. "She has good mental fortitude. Surely she knew I was only joking."

"I'm not so sure," Elijah replied. "But I guess we'll see, won't we?"

* * *

><p>At first, Elijah thought he would have to concede that Klaus was right. After his brother had gone, he found Selina typing up his journals as she said she was going to. She was doing that in the library and didn't come out until just before it was time for him to go outside and deal with his transformation. She joined him then and they ran around the yard and acted like the animals they were, but when Selina changed back, she looked at her naked body, eyes wide, before grabbing her clothes and running into the house.<p>

By the time Elijah joined her, she wasn't scantily clad to continue what they'd done outside (like usual), but was wearing a pink flannel pajama set, a bathrobe, socks, and slippers. She then eyed him apologetically. "You know, I'm really worn out from what we just did, and I think I want to go straight to sleep. You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Elijah replied, even though he was a little disappointed. "Whatever you need. I don't mind."

"Thank you," she said. She then got in bed and faced away from him, pulling the blankets over her head before asking him to turn off the light.

"Goodnight, dear," he told her. "Sleep well."

"You too," Selina replied, her voice muffled. "Good night."

* * *

><p>Her strange behavior continued until finally, after a week, Elijah called her into his office. "Are you all right?" He asked her after calling her into his office. She was bundled up in a sweat suit and tennis shoes with her hair hanging down in her face. As she approached his desk, she didn't meet his eyes. "I'm fine," she mumbled. "Nothing is wrong."<p>

"Something certainly _is_ wrong!" Elijah cried. "You're dressing horribly, you act skittish every time you're around me, you can't even look me in the eye..._what is going on?"_

"I'm-I'm sorry I let your brother see me naked!" Selina blurted out. "I didn't mean for it to happen, and I thought that if I talked to you, you would be mad and want to divorce me or something, so I decided to compensate by covering up instead. You know, wearing things that didn't show off any of my assets. And it sort of freaked me out to be naked too. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Elijah was astonished by her outburst. "Are you telling me that you were afraid of how I would react to a complete accident, so you just bottled up your feelings and drove yourself crazy for a _week_?"

"Yes," Selina nodded.

He put his arms around her. "Don't do that," he said firmly. "That was how my father taught my siblings and I to deal with things, and I love you too much to cause you the same stress that he did. I don't blame you for what happened with Niklaus."

"You don't?" Selina asked in amazement.

"No," Elijah sighed. "It was my fault for not warning you he was here. His car is getting worked on, so he had Vivi zap him here. You couldn't have known unless I told you, and I didn't. I won't divorce you for something that is my fault. And plus, I know you're not attracted to Klaus anymore. I have no other reason to worry."

"Of course I'm not!" Selina replied. Then, Elijah looked into her eyes. "I love you, Ms. Warren Mikaelson."

Selina smiled, throwing her arms around his middle. "I love you too, Mr. Mikaelson."

Then Elijah let her go and said, "Klaus told me that Lucy and Adrian were coming to stay with him and Amy for the holidays, and wondered if you'd be interested in going as well. What do you think?"

"Sure," Selina replied. "And why don't you come too? I know it's been awhile since you've seen Lucy or Adrian."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Elijah replied and gave her another hug.

* * *

><p>That weekend, Charlie met Elizabeth at the park. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "I mean, really? Your mom's been talking to my mom and apparently, you're not doing so well."<p>

"I told you that I'm struggling with fitting in sometimes," Elizabeth said. "But it's getting better. I've decided to stop trying to drink blood."

"Well, that's good," Charlie replied. "Cause it doesn't do you a lot of good."

"Cookies and cake and stuff don't do _you_ a lot of good, but you still eat them," Elizabeth pointed out."

"That's a good observation," Charlie replied. "But it's still not the same thing."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It's all so silly!" She said. "And I don't know what to do to make it better. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Charlie asked.

"We can go to bed again," Elizabeth said. "My parents probably wouldn't mind now."

Charlie sighed. "All right," he said. "Let's go."

Instead of going to his house or hers, they headed to a hotel, where Charlie compelled the desk clerk to give them a room. They took the key card and went to the room, and after shutting the door behind them (and drinking a couple of the little bottles from the minibar), they began making out.

"You didn't bring your phone, did you?" Charlie asked as he kissed her neck.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "That would mean we could be interrupted, and that's no fun!"

Charlie laughed. "You're a smart girl," he said. "That's what I love about you,"

"Oh, surely that's not _all_ you love me for," Elizabeth said.

"Of course not," Charlie replied. "But it's on the list."

They then pulled apart and Elizabeth got up to go to the bathroom and get out of her clothes. She'd undressed and was washing her hands when Charlie heard her cry out. He pulled off his shirt and ran to the bathroom door. "Are you all right?" He called. "Can I help you?"

"Don't come in here!" Elizabeth ordered. "I knocked over the glass by the sink and cut myself. I don't want you to cut yourself too."

But instead of being deterred by this explanation, Charlie put on his shoes and headed inside, sucking in a breath when he saw that Elizabeth's hand was bleeding. He deftly threw the glass in the trash and examined her injury.

"What happened here?" He asked, looking at each of her bloody fingers. "You didn't try to clean up the glass by yourself, did you?"

"Maybe," Elizabeth replied, breathing hard as he began slowly licking her palm, his eyes turning black. "I told you not to come in here!"

Charlie let out a pleasured moan as her blood slid down his throat. "I couldn't let you do that," he told her. "Think of how hurt you would have been if you'd cleaned up this mess by yourself. How much more blood there would have been, just flowing, flowing out..."

She then let out a cry as he grabbed her and pushed her hair off her neck, sinking his fangs in her skin. He was able to stop a lot sooner than he thought, but she was still very messy and so was he. He turned on the shower, put her inside it, and then stepped in after her, groaning in shame as all that blood washed off her body, and went down the drain.


	27. An Original Family Christmas Party

"So, what is it you want for Christmas?" Selina asked Elijah. "I mean, I feel kind of bad that you're always getting me stuff and I never get you anything."

"Oh, but you _do_!" Elijah replied with a wicked grin. "And you're sweet to ask, but I've accumulated so much junk over the past thousand years that I really don't need to add to it."

"However, I have one thing for you," Selina said. "Or two, depending on how you look at things." She held out a large manilla envelope and Elijah took it from her. "What is this?" He asked, opening it.

Selina sighed. "When your brother Alexander and I were married, he took me to visit a bunch of places and I let it slip one day that there were two houses of his in particular that I liked. After he left, I found that he'd left me the deeds to both of them. I've had them all these years without doing anything with them, and since you're managing Alexander's property, I think it's about time they come back into the family."

Elijah looked up at her in amazement. "Well, that's very sweet," he said, coming to kiss her. "But if Alexander left them for you, then they're yours. You don't have to give them back. But I'll be more than happy to look after them for you."

"Are you sure?" Selina asked.

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "I'm sure." He looked at both the deeds. "I've always wanted to visit these places, but he never let us." He smiled at her. "What do you say we go sometime?"

"Okay, sure," Selina nodded. "But it will have to be after Christmas, though. There's so much I still have to do, including think about what I'm gonna make for that party. Oh, I can't wait to see Adrian and Lucy again!"

"I would be happier if I knew that she wasn't bringing Damon with her," Elijah said, narrowing his eyes. "Helene I can tolerate, of course. But not him."

"Because of his connection with Lucy?" Selina asked. "Or because of his connection with me?"

"Both," Elijah replied. "I'm not going to only pick one reason."

Selina sighed. "It doesn't surprise me that you're irritated, but can you try and be happy for the party? It'll be fun. Just talk to the people you get along with, and ignore the people you don't. Can you do that?"

"Fine," Elijah replied. "I'll try."

"Thank you," Selina said and kissed him on the cheek. "You won't regret it. I promise."

"I'll be the judge of that," Elijah replied. "We'll just see, won't we?"

* * *

><p>Although the party had originally been set to take place at Klaus and Amy's, she and Selina had a chat, and they both decided that based on the number of people who were coming, it would be better to have it at Elijah and Selina's instead. Selina cleaned up the house and made everything all neat on the day of the party, and then just waited for the doorbell to ring, making up sugar cookies in holiday shapes in the meantime.<p>

"Hey, cookies!" Elijah cried as he wandered into the kitchen, following the delicious smell that had wafted into his office, his hand reaching for the cookie tray.

"You'll have to wait with those," Selina replied, snatching one out of his hand, and making him look perturbed. "No one eats them until they're properly decorated."

"So go and do that!" Elijah cried. "I want them _now_!"

"Not until everyone comes," Selina replied. "People get to decorate their own however they want, including you, Mr. Impatient."

"Can't I just have _one_ cookie?" Elijah asked.

Selina then looked around the tray, knowing Elijah wouldn't leave unless he had a cookie. "Here. this one is weirdly shaped and a little burned," she said, handing him an odd-looking snowman. "You can have it."

"Well, thank you," Elijah said dryly, then winced as he bit off the burnt end of the snowman. "How generous of you."

"It's the point of the season!" Selina replied brightly. "Now, why don't you go put on the sweater I got you before everyone gets here?"

"You mean that ugly one that plays 'Jingle Bells' when you press the snowman's nose?" Elijah backed away. "I don't know how you can expect me to wear that!"

"It's called being festive," Selina replied. "No one will mock you. Everyone will be dressed the same way."

"I bet Klaus will have something to say," Elijah huffed.

"Well, just ignore him and know that you're having a much better time than he is," Selina said shortly. "Now get your sweater on. People are gonna be here any minute."

"Fine," Elijah sighed. "The things I do for you."

"And I love you for it!" Selina called after him.

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't this quaint?" Gwen smiled as she led King into the house. "The cookies and the holly and the snow...it's like living in a Rockwell painting or something. But I wouldn't expect anything less on Christmas Eve."<p>

"What are you talking about?" King asked.

"Never mind," Gwen replied. "Now you behave yourself while I'm gone, okay? Be nice, especially to Selina."

"I know," King said irritably. "I already apologized, didn't I? And why do you have to go anyway?"

"Cause if I leave Rebecca and Robbie by themselves, they'll rip each other apart!" Gwen explained irritably. "I'll be back for you later."

As King sighed, Vivi strode up to him. "Hello," she said, taking a bite out of a cookie. "Want one? Selina's letting us decorate them." She handed him a three eyed Snowman what what seemed to be a gaping wound in his middle. "I was thinking of you when I made this," she said.

"Oh, well that's nice," King replied, taking it and taking a bite.

"So, what did you get me?" Vivi asked.

King rooted around in his pockets and came up with nothing but a stick of gum. "Here," he said. "This is for you."

Vivi looked at it and sighed. "And you wonder why I don't play with you as much anymore," she sighed. "You could have at least magicked up something nice with your powers." She strode off while King went to find Selina and and see if she had anything to do that would keep him away from Vivi.

* * *

><p>Elijah and his sweater were sulking in the corner and wishing they were somewhere else when all of a sudden, his niece and nephew via Klaus came toward him bearing drinks.<p>

"You look like you could use these," Adrian told him.

"Did Mom make you wear that sweater?" Lucy added. "And before you ask, Damon's not here. He thought he'd have a better time with Sam, Addie, Stefan, and Felicity at the boardinghouse."

"Am I that transparent?" He asked her.

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "You are."

Elijah took the drinks they offered in each hand. "Thank you so much," he said. "You have no idea how much I needed these."

"Yes we do," Adrian replied. "We grew up with Mom. And Helene brought me one of those ugly sweaters too. I flat out refused to wear it, so she just used her powers to shrink it and gave it to Liam instead. Then everyone was happy. Why didn't you do that with Mom?"

"I only have to wear this for a few hours," Elijah told him. "I'm taking it off after whether she likes it or not. And I'm glad to see that you and Helene are actually communicating now and that you're standing your ground," Elijah told him. "I'm proud of you."

"Well, thank you," Adrian replied. "You haven't seen my dad around here, have you?"

"No," Elijah shook his head. "Do you honestly think I'd purposefully seek your father out while wearing this sweater?"

"Good point," Adrian replied. "I'll go find him myself. And if you need more to drink, it's in the kitchen."

"Believe me, I will," Elijah nodded. "Thanks for the information."

Adrian went off to find Klaus and Lucy stayed with Elijah. "So, how have you been?" She asked. "I know I don't call or visit as much as I should, but that's my new year's resolution: to do better with communicating."

"Oh, I know you're busy," Elijah replied. "If you don't have the time, that's okay."

"Of course I do!" Lucy replied and gave him a hug. "I'll always make time for my favorite uncle!" She paused. "Have you seen Laura around here? I have to talk to her."

"I believe she's getting things from the basement," Elijah replied. "What do you have to talk to her about?"

"Well, a friend of mine who works at the gallery with me paid a visit to her salon awhile back and couldn't stop talking about how well it was decorated. She has this group of friends who want that sort of neon sixities aesthetic for their game rooms or whatever, and I told them I'd ask her if she was willing to do some interior decorating as a side business. At least for time, anyway. It's only a few people. It's not like she'll be doing it forever."

"Well, like I said, she's probably down in the basement," Elijah repeated.

"All right," Lucy replied. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

><p>Adrian, who had sneaked into the kitchen to see his mother, grabbed her in a playful hug around the waist, but when she turned and locked eyes with him, she gave him a hard slap.<p>

"Hey!" Adrian cried, putting a hand to his face. "What was _that_ for?"

Selina blinked and peered at her son. "Oh, Adrian, I'm so sorry!" She said, giving him a hug. "I thought you were your dad and we had some unpleasantness recently involving him seeing me naked and taking_ way _too much delight in the situation. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Adrian nodded. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. I just came in to see you." He paused. "We probably shouldn't be hugging too long. I don't want you to get in trouble because Uncle Elijah mistakes me for Dad just like you did."

"Oh, I don't think I'll have to worry about your uncle too much," Selina replied. "He's basically staying in his corner. I guess I shouldn't have made him wear that sweater. I thought he'd enjoy being festive...but maybe I should have gone with plan B to accomplish that, and not plan A."

"What's plan B?" Adrian asked.

"I got him a tie with snowmen on it. It's much more subtle and doesn't play music when you touch it. Would you mind watching the cookies for me and taking them out when the timer goes off while I get it?" She asked.

"Sure," Adrian replied. "Will do."

She went and grabbed the tie out of her underwear drawer, then went to see her husband. "I have a surprise for you," she smiled.

"If it's anything like this sweater, I don't want it," Elijah replied.

"All right," Selina nodded. "I suppose I had that coming. No, it's not anything like the sweater. It's actually something you'll like." She showed him the red tie with the snowmen. "If I let you take off the sweater, will you wear this instead?"

"That depends," Elijah replied. "Does it play music?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "It doesn't. I promise."

Elijah smiled and took it from her. "Then I will wear it gladly," he replied and strode off to their room to change.

* * *

><p>Selina heard the 'Ding!' of the oven and went back to the kitchen, finding not only one son watching the cookies, but two.<p>

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Gregory here to watch the oven with me," Adrian said to his mother as he put an arm around his somewhat taller brother.

"No, it's fine," Selina replied. "Wanna take the cookies out?"

"You really should stop all this," Gregory told her. "Haven't you baked enough already? You deserve a break. At least have some egg nog or something, will you?"

"But there's so much I have to do still!" Selina replied.

"Go find Amy and ask her to help you," Adrian replied. "She's got powers."

"Oh, but I don't want her to think that I invited her just for her magic," Selina replied. "That's not very nice."

"Okay," Gregory nodded. "I just wanted you to have a little fun at your own party is all, but if you don't want to, that's your prerogative."

Selina gave her sons a long look as Adrian removed the tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven and then, after Selina left the kitchen, he and Gregory watched them for a few seconds before taking them one after another from the tray.

"Look at you, eating like it's your last meal," Adrian commented.

"I don't get to eat like this at home," Gregory said, his mouth full. "I have to take advantage of it while I can!"

* * *

><p>Selina went to ask for Amy's help while doing her best to avoid her former husbandcurrent brother-in-law Klaus. However, during her search, she ran into Vivi first.

"Selina," Vivi asked. "Have you seen King?"

"Not since he came running in to the kitchen and asking if he could do anything to help," Selina replied. "He headed out when I told him I didn't have anything for him to do, and I haven't seen him since. Now, have you seen your mother? I need her help."

"When you say 'help', do you mean 'powers'?" Vivi asked. "Cause I got powers too!"

"Oh, honey, that's very sweet of you," Selina said, giving her a hug. "But I'd really feel more comfortable getting help from your mom."

"Fine," Vivi said, feeling a little slighted. She stomped off toward the kitchen and ran into King. "There you are!" She cried. "I've been looking for you _everywhere!_ Now, where's my present? And don't say you don't have anything for me 'cause I know that's a lie!"

King really didn't have anything for her, but given the angry look on her face, he figured that he had to think of something quick. Then, he noticed some mistletoe hung over the door. "Okay, I have your present. But you have to shut your eyes first," he said.

"Okay," Vivi replied. "You better not be tricking me and giving me something gross."

"No I am not!" King replied, feeling offended. He took her hand and led her under the mistletoe, then gave her a quick kiss.

"Did you juist _kiss_ me?" Vivi asked, opening her eyes.

"Well, I had to!" King replied. "We're standing under mistletoe! You kiss under it."

"Oh, okay!" Vivi replied. They stood in silence and then, to King's surprise, she kissed him too.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Well, I was standing under the mistletoe too, wasn't I?" Vivi replied, taking his hand. "Merry Christmas, King."

"You too, Vivi," he replied, giving her a hug. "This is much better than Christmas at Rebecca's."

"Well, look at this!" Amy said with a smile as she and Klaus approached the mistletoe. "I had no idea it was already occupied. We can wait."

"No, we're done," Vivi replied and pulled King away from her father who was beginning to look perturbed. "And Selina is looking for you, by the way, Mommy."

"All right," Amy replied. "I'll see what she wants. But first..." She grabbed Klaus and gave him the biggest kiss she could. He then pushed her against the wall and she could feel him attempting to slip his hands under her skirt.

"Not in your brother's house!" Amy whispered sharply. "Your hands. Move them."

"Okay," Klaus sighed. "So much for Christmas cheer."

"Oh, don't be such a child," Amy told him. "Don't forget, there's always tonight."

"There is," Klaus said. "And you better keep your promise."

"I will," Amy nodded. "Don't worry." They then separated with Amy going to help Selina and Klaus going in search of his brother. "Have you been avoiding me?" He asked when he finally found Elijah near the egg nog bowl. "I heard tell of you wearing a really ugly sweater. Was that a lie?"

"Unfortunately, no," Elijah replied. "But fortunately, Selina came to her senses and gave me something more sedate instead. A snowman tie."

"But I have no doubt you'll get a better present tonight. I already know I am from Amy," Klaus replied with relish.

"It figures that that's all you can focus on," Elijah smirked, looking around. "I have to admit, it all looks very festive. Selina really throws herself into holidays, doesn't she?"

"Well, holiday baking, anyway," Klaus replied. "I'm surprised that every inch of the floor isn't covered with cookies!"

"Well, they'll all get eaten," Elijah replied. "That's the important thing."

A short while later, Selina announced it was time to open presents. It was a secret santa situation with everyone bringing one gift for a specific person.

King opened his (which turned out to be a set of small toy cars) and Vivi opened hers (a play oven), and King said, "You know, your present to me was much better."

"I agree," Vivi replied. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You can make stuff for _me_," King suggested. "I don't mind."

"In your dreams!" Vivi replied. "I wouldn't do that in a million years!"

"Fine," King replied. "Your loss." He then went to hang out with Selina until his mom came to pick him up, and after everyone was gone, Selina collapsed on the sofa. "That was some party," she said.

"It was," Elijah replied. "And once I was out of that sweater, I really enjoyed it."

"Okay, no more sweaters," Selina agreed. "But I'm getting you a Christmas tie every year. No arguments."

"Fine," Elijah replied. "I think I have a similar thing in mind for you. Let me get it."

Feeling nervous, Selina waited until Elijah came back with a box. She opened it with trepidation, but relaxed when she realized it was an apron with Santa on it that said "ho ho ho!"

"A holiday apron?" She smiled. "How wonderful!"

"I thought you'd like it," Elijah replied. "How about a new one every year?"

"Heck yes!" Selina nodded. "That's a great idea!"

"Well, good," Elijah replied. "Just wonderful." He then took her in his arms. "Merry Christmas," he said. "And how long until we pick up Ethan from Jeffrey's?"

Selina looked at the clock. "Now," she said. "I'll do it. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course," Elijah replied. "I won't move a muscle."

"You better not," Selina replied with a smile. "I won't be gone long. I swear."


	28. Pulling Apart And Staying Together

"So, what did you think of that job Lucy offered you at Christmas?" Edward asked Laura. "Are you gonna take it?"

"Well, why not?" Laura asked. "Giving my quirky style to a bunch of really rich people who actually want it? That is gonna pay so well! We might even be able to get a bigger house with all the money I'm going to get!"

"Why do we need a bigger house?" Edward asked. "The one your father got us is big enough. Both of the boys have their own rooms."

"Well, I know, but...I don't want to spend my whole life in a house that my father bought," Laura sighed. "Wouldn't it make you feel accomplished to get a house with our own money?"

"Don't you mean with _your_ money?" Edward asked. "That's what you said!"

"Well you can chip in too, if you want," Laura replied. "It's just that I'll probably be making more, and..."

"Never mind," Edward replied shortly. "If you wanna pay for all of it yourself, go ahead."

He then strode off, and Laura tried to go after him, but then decided against it and headed downstairs instead to get things ready for the next day's appointments.

* * *

><p>That night, after Laura read Eli his bedtime story and told him goodnight, she left his room and took a deep breath, preparing to apologize to her husband when she got in her room. But when she opened the bedroom door, Edward wasn't anywhere about. She then began looking for him and found him in the basement on the sofa.<p>

"What are you doing down here?" Laura asked. "Come upstairs to bed."

"Oh, I don't think I will," Edward replied. "You apparently just want everything for yourself, so I''ll stay down here in the basement on this tiny little sofa and you go sleep in our bed."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Laura replied. "Do you realize what sleeping on the sofa will do to your back? You know it hurts in the morning sometimes, and that's when you're sleeping in our bed! The sofa will just make it worse!"

Edward sat up. "Is that some crack about my age? Great, first you say I can't properly support my family, and now you're calling me old. This is just great!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "You know perfectly well that you aren't old and I'm not implying any such thing, but if you want to be stupid and stay down here on this couch, go ahead. I won't try and stop you anymore. I'm sorry for caring."

"Oh, you call that caring?" Edward called after her as she stomped up the stairs to bed. "I don't!"

"Well, good night, then!" Laura shouted back. "Sleep well."

Edward got up off the sofa and shouted from the stairwell, "I hope the mattress is lumpy and you toss and turn all night."

"I'm gonna ignore that!" Laura shot back. When she reached the bedroom, she slammed the door as much as she could without waking Eli, got in her pajamas, punched her pillow a few times, then went to bed, making a plan to talk to her mother about this whole mess as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"Mom, what do you do when you and Daddy have fights about stuff?" Laura asked Selina over coffee on a day where she had the morning off. "And don't just say 'Sleep with him', cause I don't think that'll do it this time."<p>

"Well, what happened with you and Edward?" Selina asked. "You didn't cheat, did you? I know he's a bit sensitive about his age."

"No!" Laura shook her head. "I had a talk with Lucy at Christmas and she told me about some friends of hers who like the look I did for the salon and want me to do the same sort of thing for their game rooms. And these friends of hers are _rich._ So I proposed paying for a bigger house with my commissions and Edward freaked out."

Selina sighed. "Oh, dear. The male pride issue. _Do not _pay for the whole house yourself. use most of the money to buy yourself new hair dye or whatever it is you buy to make yourself happy, and then only put a small amount toward the down payment of the house and let Edward give the rest."

"But that's so _dumb_!" Laura replied.

Selina nodded. "I know. But sometimes, even when you know you're right, it's better to let your husband's ego have its way."

"Well, okay," Laura nodded. "I suppose if it makes him happy, I'll do that."

"I know it's a pain, but from the sound of things, if you want it all to improve, you're gonna have to," Selina replied, putting a hand on her daughter's arm.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked, coming in the kitchen and sitting down.

"It's nothing you'd be interested in talking about," Laura replied, not wanting to tell her father what was happening cause she figured he'd just blame her for hurting Edward's feelings and tell her to go home and grovel until her husband forgave her.

"Try me," Elijah replied. "I might be able to help."

"I don't know," Laura sighed. "I think you might be more critical in this situation than anything else."

"I have to agree with her," Selina replied.

"You don't know that!" Elijah replied. "I think you're just making assumptions! Go ahead and tell me, please."

"All right," Laura nodded. "Edward and I are having a spat about money and I'm trying to do whatever I can to fix it without compromising my integrity too much." She then shut her eyes tight and waited for the scolding she thought would come, but it never did.

"What sort of money problems are you having?" Her father asked instead. "Do I need to give you a check?"

"No, it's not that, but thank you," Laura said quickly. "It's just that I had a talk with Lucy about a job that could bring me a good sum of cash, and when I suggested to Edward that we use that money to buy a different house, he accused me of wanting to usurp his place in the family, and making him feel old and unable to support us all. He's not even sleeping in our bed! He's decided that he's staying on the couch in the basement until I apologize, but it's not good for his back, I can tell." She sighed. "That's what I came over here for: to ask Mom how you and she handle situations like this."

"I suggested that she should let Edward put up most of the money," Selina replied. "If that's the only thing that's gonna snap him out of this, that's what she has to do."

"Yep," Laura replied. "It's a really stupid thing to fight about, but Edward's health is more important, so I'm just gonna give in. There'll be other times where I can come out ahead."

Elijah smiled at this and took her hand. "I'm proud of you," he said. "You're becoming a person of tact and diplomatic brilliance, just like your mother."

"Code for: your father knows he can be a pain in the butt sometimes and I handle it well," Selina smirked.

"Yes, exactly," Elijah sighed. "But I make no apologies."

"No one said you had to," Selina replied. "I can deal with it by now."

"Thanks for the help," Laura said, standing up from the table and gulping down the rest of her coffee as her parents got into another one of their cathartic fights. "I'm gonna go call Edward to apologize. Goodbye!"

Neither of her parents responded, but she didn't care. She drove home and called Edward over his lunch hour, doing such a good job apologizing that he apologized as well and came home with takeout so they could have lunch together, along with a promise that he'd start sleeping in their bed again that night.

* * *

><p>"You wanna go out sometime?" Charlie asked Elizabeth as they headed toward a bakery Selina had recommended they visit. "I mean, we didn't get to spend Christmas together because you were with your mom and Nadia, but we can make up for that, right?"<p>

"If you want," Elizabeth said. "I'm sure there's somewhere we can go that's neither of our parents' houses."

"Maybe get some wine and dinner," Elizabeth smiled. "But no blood, though."

"Oh, definitely. We don't want to repeat what happened at the hotel. Thank god we got home and I healed you before our parents could ask any questions," Charlie replied.

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded. "That certainly was lucky."

"So we're actually gonna go on a real date," Charlie sighed. "I mean, there was that trip with your dad to the apple orchard, but I don't count that."

"Yeah, me either," Elizabeth replied. "So you wanna go traditional with this where you plan everything and surprise me? Or do you want me to help you?"

Charlie shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me," he said. "Whatever you want, I'll do."

"It should be somewhere fancy," Elizabeth said. "I got a new dress and I want to show it off. But other than that, I don't really care."

"All right," Charlie replied. "I'll ask my dad if he knows any good places."

"Are he and your mom still fighting?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, they're getting along now," Charlie replied. "But it took long enough."

"Yeah," Elizabeth scoffed. "No kidding. It's just like when _my_ parents fight."

"Let's not talk about them anymore," Charlie suggested as they reached the bakery door after walking down the street from his car. "Let's just have some cookies and think of things _other_ than our parents, okay?"

"Fine with me," Elizabeth replied, and sat down at a table while Charlie ordered them some cookies and cocoa.

* * *

><p>"I think it's wonderful that you and Elizabeth want to go out somewhere nice," Edward told Charlie. "Have you mentioned this to Gregory? Who does he want to chaperone?"<p>

"We haven't mentioned anything about it to Gregory at all," Charlie replied. "In fact, we were hoping we could do this without him knowing."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "So you're gonna fib to my brother? Honey, that won't go well."

"But it also won't go well if he feels the need to watch us every second," Charlie pointed out. "So I think lying or withholding information is the best choice."

"All right," Laura sighed. "I suppose you're old enough to make your own choices, but when Gregory finds out and explodes, remember that I warned you."

"All right," Charlie replied. "I will."

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Laura's caveat was unnecessary since Gregory was out of town doing stuff for the shelter on the night of the date, so they didn't have to deal with him and were sent off with nothing but a good luck wish from Katherine after Charlie came and picked Elizabeth up.<p>

They got to the restaurant, sat down at the table, and ordered drinks (which Charlie had to compel the server to bring them), while Elizabeth hoped it would be a calm night, unlike the majority of times they had been together in the past.

"You've already fed tonight, right?" She whispered Charlie across the table. "There's not gonna be funny business tonight involving you feeding, will there?"

"I've fed already," Charlie promised. "And I'm sorry I didn't mention this before, but I love your dress."

Elizabeth looked down at her off the shoulder pink cocktail dress (which had come with a matching wrap) and smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Mom liked it too." She reached for her water and took a sip as she saw the server coming with their drinks. But just as she was about to reach them, she stumbled on a woman's purse and the glasses went flying and broke. She made the mistake of trying to pick up the pieces while Charlie was watching and Elizabeth saw him tense as the bleeding woman came toward them.

"Sorry about that," she said. "We'll get you other drinks, I promise. I'm gonna go clean up, but I'll be back."

Charlie still had his eyes locked on her as she walked away, but instead of being jealous of this, Elizabeth was more afraid for the server than anything else, cause she recognized what the look in Charlie's eyes was usually followed by. And when he got up to 'go to the bathroom', her fears were confirmed.

"You know what?" She said, trying to hold him off. "Why don't I come with you?"

"I'm not a child," Charlie replied. "I don't need someone to come to the bathroom with me!"

"In this case, I think you do!" Elizabeth replied.

"Oh," Charlie smiled and chuckled. "You mean you wanna watch? I knew you were a bit kinky."

"Well, I'm not really," Elizabeth shrugged. "But you can think what you want, as long as you let me come to the bathroom with you."

He then took her hand and led her to the bathroom where their server was washing up.

"What a shame, letting all that blood go to waste," Charlie said as he watched it go down the drain.

Hearing his voice, their server turned. "What are you doing in here?" She asked. "This is a women's rest room."

"I just came to see if you were all right," Charlie replied. "And if you needed any help."

"I'm fine, thank you," the server replied.

"No, you aren't," Charlie said firmly. "Let me help you." He then pounced on her, sinking his fangs into her neck while Elizabeth watched in horror. She tried to stop him a time or two, but it was no use, and she ended up being pushed away and hitting her head on the wall.

When she regained her senses, Charlie was leaning over her and helping her sit up.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but you understand why I couldn't have you in the way."

"Sure, whatever," Elizabeth replied. "Did you kill her?"

"I didn't mean to," Charlie replied, gesturing at the dead woman's body, which was propped up against a bathroom stall. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Well, now that she's dead, what are you planning to do with the body?" Elizabeth asked. "You can't just leave her there!"

Charlie wiped her off with some paper towels and then he placed her on the toilet in the bathroom stall and shut the door. "There," he said. "Let someone else find her. Now, about that wine..."

"If we're gonna eat," Elizabeth told him, "I think we should do it somewhere where there isn't a dead body. Don't you think?"

"Fine," Charlie sighed. "If you insist."

"Good," Elizabeth nodded and pulled him out of the bathroom. "Let's go."


	29. Right From The Source

"I know I said this before," Edward told Laura. "But I wanna thank you again. I-I realize now that when you were talking about the money, you weren't trying to insult me or anything. You were just trying to do something nice for us all."

"Well, yeah, I was," Laura nodded, ruffling Edward's hair. "But since it bothers you, we can chip in together, just like I suggested."

"You wanna start looking for houses now?" Edward asked, feeling very excited. "Or do you want to wait?"

"Well, since you're the one who's putting in most of the money, you can start looking whenever you want," Laura told him. "Just make sure it's a good size. And once you know the address, tell me so I can make an announcement that the salon has moved."

"Sure," Edward nodded, gesturing around the room. "I'm not gonna pick anything smaller than this."

"Sounds like a plan," Laura said. "And don't take this the wrong way, but your back is really making me concerned. Doesn't it bother you?"

"It's something I can live with," Edward replied. "I just have to take medicine every day is all."

"Don't you want it to get _better_?" Laura asked. "And those migraines of yours too? I know about those. I told your secretary to mention it to me every time you get one and do you realize how frequently that happens?"

"I do, but again, pills help," Edward replied.

"Now, I'm not trying to be pushy" Laura continued, "but I would feel better if you let me turn you."

"Into a vampire?" Edward asked. "_Now_?"

"Why not?" Laura asked. "Then you'll never have to take another pill again."

Wincing from the pain in his back, Edward asked Laura to get him some pills before saying, "let me think. That might not be such a bad idea after all."

* * *

><p>A few days later, a large snowstorm hit while Edward was stuck at the office. "I'll come and pick you up," Laura told her husband as the snow fell. "I don't want you driving in this weather."<p>

"Well, what makes you more suitable to drive than me?" Edward asked.

"If I don't pick you up, how are you gonna get home?" Laura asked.

"I'll drive myself," Edward replied. "Nothing bad will happen. I promise."

"Fine," Laura replied. "But if you hurt yourself because you're being stubborn, don't come crying to me."

These last words haunted her when she got a call from the police. "Ma'am," said a voice on the other end of the line. "Do you know Edward Emerson?"

"I do," Laura replied, her voice quiet. "I'm his wife. What's happened? Is he okay?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not, ma'am," the officer replied. "He had an accident. Slid on some ice and smashed into another car."

Laura felt a catch in her throat. "Is he...is he dead?"

"No, he's alive," the officer replied. "Paramedics are taking him to the hospital for further evaluation, but he looks badly hurt."

"Which hospital?" Laura asked, clutching the phone tightly.

"St. John's General," the officer replied. "Do you know it?"

"Yes," Laura nodded, thankful that Eli was with her parents so she could go right to the hospital. And Charlie was probably with Elizabeth. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She then threw the phone down, stuck a few bags of blood in the cooler for when she would undoubtedly have to turn Edward, and drove as quickly as was safe, parking in the hospital parking lot and running inside.

"Ma'am, who are you here to see?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Edward Emerson," Laura told her. "I'm his wife. I just got a call that he was here."

"He came in a short while ago. He's having a few tests done and is being patched up, but they put him in room five," the lady told Laura. Laura ran to that room and waited, and when they brought Edward in, she tried not to cry. "What's happened?" She asked. "How badly are you hurt?"

"He's paralyzed," the doctor told her. "From the neck down. Can't feel a thing." He paused. "We'll leave you to digest this." They left and husband and wife gave each other a long look.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry," Laura sniffled and put her arms around him the best she could. "When I said you couldn't talk to me if you hurt yourself, I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't," Edward replied. "I'm not mad." He stared at her. "Are you hugging me?"

"Yes," Laura sniffled. "You can see that, can't you?"

"Yeah, but I can't feel it," Edward replied. "And do you know how horrible it will be to transform when I'm paralyzed. It'll be an absolute nightmare." He paused. "I'm never gonna feel you or the boys hug me ever again. I'll have to be taken care of all my life. I-I can't live like this."

"What are you saying?" Laura asked. "Do you want me to turn you? I was thinking I might have to."

"Well, if I want to actually _enjoy_ the rest of my life, now is as good a time as any," Edward replied.

Laura nodded and bit her wrist, holding it out to Edward, who grabbed it and sucked the blood gently, wincing and gagging, but managing to swallow. "Not as bad as I thought it would be," he said. "But still sort of gross."

"Here comes the hard part," Laura said, her voice full of hesitation. "Now, I have to kill you. But you'll be better after. I even brought you some blood so you wouldn't have to kill anyone in the hospital to complete your transition!"

"Well, thank you," Edward replied. "That's good to know."

"So how do you want me to kill you?" Laura asked. "I wouldn't want it to be painful. It might be easiest to just smother you with a pillow."

"Sure," Edward replied, handing it to her. "Why not?" He handed it to her, then lay back with his eyes closed. Laura took the pillow to the door, then, grabbing one of the nurses who was happening by, compelled her to watch the door and shoo away anyone who was coming in. After that, she closed the door and proceeded to smother Edward, then, once he was no longer moving, she grabbed a blood bag from the cooler and waited for him to wake up, smiling through tears when he was able to sit up and remark that he felt her holding his hand before taking the blood bag from her and drinking it while they discussed how to get him out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"So this is the new house?" Elijah asked as he and Selina drove up the driveway of Laura and Edward's house a month later and Laura came to meet their car.<p>

"Yep," she replied, gesturing at the house that had the look of an English cottage, but was a good size.

"How's Edward like the house?" Selina asked.

"Well, he picked it out, so he likes it," Laura replied.

"And how's he adjusting to being a vampire?" Elijah asked. "Is it going well?"

"Yeah," Laura nodded. "It's great, thanks. He loves not having any more back pain, and not having to turn when the moon is full. You know, last month during the full moon, we just sat on the deck and stared at it, and nothing happened to him. I still am getting used to that."

"Was it hard to turn him?" Selina asked.

"Well, it would have been harder to watch him be paralyzed and dependent for the rest of his life when it's just not his personality," Laura replied. "I mean, don't get me wrong; killing him _was_ difficult, but he woke up a lot faster than I thought he would, I had the blood ready, and he was just a really quick learner."

"We're glad everything worked out for you," Elijah said and hugged her. "Really."

Just then, Edward, who was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, his hair tousled, came around to the driveway from the backyard and kissed his wife and hugged his mother-in-law. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" He asked. "I was just checking out my garden."

"Aren't you a little cold?" Selina asked.

Edward nodded. "A little. But it doesn't bother me. Just that I _can_ feel the cold is enough for me. When I was paralyzed and couldn't even feel Laura touch me, that was one of the most frightening moments of my life. I relish every sensation now, even if it's unpleasant."

"Good for you," Elijah nodded. "What a wonderful idea."

"Of course not everyone feels that way, so would you like to come inside?" Edward asked. "Maybe have a warm drink or something?"

"I would," Selina nodded, trying to conceal her shivers. "Let's go."

They went inside and into the living room, which was decorated in autumn reds and ocher yellow. Laura went to get tea while Edward grabbed some blood from the fridge and sipped it leisurely.

"It's so nice to know your transition went easily," Selina said. "Cause they don't always."

"Well, the fact that I love and trust the vampire who turned me _and_ the transformation was my choice helped a lot," he said. "Still struggling with the blood cravings though. I go through a few bags a day, and part of me wonders if it's too much."

"Well, do you feel out of control and like you need to kill someone after you have all that blood?" Selina asked.

"No," Edward shook his head. "I feel sated. The exact opposite of wanting to kill someone."

"I wouldn't worry about it, then," Selina replied. "I think it has to do with the werewolf gene. Even though it's technically not active cause you're dead, you still maintain some of the same habits you had before you died that had to do with being a werewolf, like eating a lot. I have that sometimes, too."

"And me," Elijah added. "Even though I try to ignore it. It's very difficult."

"I forgot that you're a werewolf now," Edward replied, pausing to remove the blood bag from his lips and hold it on his lap. "How's that going for you? Have I asked you that yet?"

"No," Elijah shook his head. "But it's better than it used to be. And how are Eli and Charlie?"

"Eli is fine," Laura replied. "I don't know about Charlie."

"What's wrong with him?" Selina asked.

"It's just this obsession that he has with Elizabeth," Laura replied. "I know you've probably heard about it, but it just gets more troublesome by the day."

"Well have you tried separating them?" Elijah asked. "I know Gregory tried chaperoning their dates, but of course it didn't work. Anything bad happen?"

"Not that I know of," Laura shook her head. "But Elizabeth is human, you know, and Charlie, bless his heart, doesn't always have the best self-control even though he tries. I have this real eerie sense that one day he's gonna go too far. The only question is, how long until then?"

* * *

><p>"Why is it that every time you and I go out, you kill someone?" Elizabeth asked, staring with disgust at another one of Charlie's kills. "Is this something you do <em>without me<em> too, or do I make you do bad things?"

"Well, yes," Charlie nodded, blood still dripping from his mouth. "You do. I kill people when I'm with you to stop myself from taking your blood, even though what you have in you is a lot better than what they've got in them." He paused and looked in her eyes. "You know, if you would just let me feed from you, you'd be doing the helpless populace a lot of good. _And_ give me better nourishment than I'm getting at home."

"I-I don't know," Elizabeth replied, stepping back from him a little. "Every time I let you feed from me, you take too much. So I'm not sure letting you feed from me is a good idea."

"Oh, so you want me to kill innocent people to spare your life," Charlie nodded. "I get it. You're selfish."

"I am _not!"_ Elizabeth replied and slapped him. "I have just as much right to live as your other victims, and you guilting me like this...I hate it!" She began to stride away just as Charlie put a hand to his reddening cheek, and then reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's arm, dragging her along behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth cried. "Let me go! Charlie, please!"

But he didn't hear her. He seemed to be past caring. He dragged her off to a very private corner and sunk his fangs into her neck, sucking enough blood so that she lay limply in his arms as he carried her to his car, put her in the backseat, and then drove to his house, taking her out of the car and carrying her in through a door to the basement, across the basement, and into a door behind which was a room they never used. He lay her in a heap on the floor and then went to get some handcuffs (from his parents' bedroom; he didn't want to think why they were there), cuffing her to some pipe, and, when she could finally meet his eyes, compelling her to stay.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," he told her, his finger under her chin as he lovingly pushed her hair out of her eyes. "But with my father drinking more blood than he should now, plus Mom, _and_ Eli, there's not enough blood in the house to go around. I need my own personal supply. You understand that, don't you? I'll make this up to you someday, I promise."

While she muttered incoherently, he gave her a kiss and headed upstairs just as Laura called him for dinner.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Charlie sneaked down to the basement again and again to feed from Elizabeth as, in his mind, the blood supply in the house dwindled rapidly (although it was fine.) Then, as they all were watching TV one night, there was a sharp knock on the door. Laura went to answer it, and found her brother looking at her as if he wanted to bite her head off. "What did he do with her?" He demanded of Laura. "I know you want to be more permissive about your son's relationship with my daughter, but she went out with him three days ago, and I haven't heard from her since, so where is she?"<p>

"I honestly thought she was with you," Laura said, trying to calm him down. "I really don't know a thing."

Then Gregory noticed Charlie on the couch. With a show of temper that Laura had rarely seen, she watched her big brother grab her son by the throat and shake him. "Where is my daughter?" He asked between his teeth.

Then he heard the cry from the basement. It was barely audible, but his sharp senses picked it up. He ran downstairs and found Elizabeth cuffed to the pipe. her neck and shirt very blood-stained.

"Oh, my god," he said, breaking the cuffs and pulling his daughter into his arms. "What sort of monster would do this this to you?"

"It was Charlie," she said. "He thought the house was low on blood and that mine was tastiest, so he kept me down here to feed from." She began to cry. "I want to go home, Daddy. Don't make me come back here,_ please_."

"Oh, you won't," Gregory replied, cradling his teenage daughter as if she were an infant. "In fact, you'll never be seeing Charlie again."

"That would be nice," Elizabeth muttered, leaning her head on her father's shoulder. "He's a bad boy."

"I know," Gregory told her. "I've got you. Everything is all right now." He then brought her upstairs, glaring daggers at his sister and brother-in-law. "He's been feeding off her. He had her cuffed to a pipe in the basement! If you don't discipline your son for this," he said, "I will." He then strode off, leaving a mortified Laura to face her son.

"How could you do that to her?" Laura asked, her voice full of shock. "Hiding the poor girl in the basement so you could_ feed _from her?"

"Well, how else was I suppose to get blood?" Charlie asked. "Everyone takes all that we have here before I have a chance to have my fill."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Laura snapped. "You know that's not true."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Charlie asked, his voice full of challenge. "Kick me out?"

Laura was about to say 'Yes', but then remembered her father's face the night he kicked Gregory out and realized that wasn't the way to go.

"No," she got out. "But we'll be having a long talk. Several long talks. And your blood consumption will be strictly monitored. Unless, of course, you _want_ to leave. Then be my guest." She gestured at the door her brother had just exited from.

"No, I'll stay," Charlie grumbled. "But don't you go starving me."

"Oh, we won't," Edward shook his head and looked at his son with pity. "Although, considering what you've been consuming, you'll probably believe we are."


	30. Doing Things For The Heck Of It

"These came for you," Elizabeth's assistant said as she plunked a bouquet of red roses down on her desk. "From the same guy who's sent you flowers every week since you started working here, and that was what, five years ago?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, standing up and straightening the wrinkles in her gray skirt. She was twenty-eight, and her life was going very well, now that she was the editor of a very prestigious fashion magazine, among other delightful things that had happened to her. No need to have that idiot Charlie ruin it. "Throw them out like the others. I don't want them."

"If it's not stepping out of line," her assistant said, pulling the card out of the vase. "Just who _is_ Charlie and why does he want to send you so many flowers? What did he do?"

"He's an old boyfriend," Elizabeth said shortly. "Our relationship ended horribly and I have no desire to think about it ever again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," her assistant said, taking the flowers and departing.

When she returned, she looked at her phone. "You have about twenty minutes til your fiance comes to take you to lunch," she added.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied and watched her assistant slip discreetly out the door while someone else slipped in, the sight of him causing her to rise to her feet. "Charlie!" She cried. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit," Charlie replied. He grinned and clicked his tongue before placing a white rose on her desk. "I knew you'd throw away my other flowers," he said.

"Well, then why do you keep sending them to me?" She asked in frustration.

"Cause red roses mean love," Charlie replied, leaning close to her. "And I want you to know I'm still thinking about you."

"Well, that's good!" Elizabeth spat. "I want you to think about me every day, and about how badly you screwed up. And I don't want you sending me any more flowers. That ship has sailed." She put her hand on the desk and Charlie's eyes widened as he noticed the big ring she wore.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, looking perturbed. "Where did it come from?"

"From my fiance," Elizabeth smiled and stroked the ring lovingly. "He owns three diamond mines, you know."

"How could you get engaged?" Charlie asked. 'What's your _problem_?"

A smug grin curved Elizabeth's lips. "Did you honestly think I was going to wait for you?" She asked. "Cause I'm not."

"This guy you're engaged to, is he a vampire?" Charlie asked.

"No, he's human," Elizabeth replied. "I've decided to marry a human, grow old, and die."

"Well, don't do anything rash," Charlie said quickly.

"Oh, I'm not being rash," Elizabeth replied. "I'm _very_ sure about this. After living my entire life with a family of vampires, I've decided that I'd rather live with my own kind. That means the next time you see me will be my funeral. If I decide to let you in, that is."

Then there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth looked at the clock and smiled as a young man who looked very similar to Charlie but was taller strode in and kissed Elizabeth's hand. "Ready to meet your parents for lunch so we can show them the ring?" He asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "Let's go. Thank you for being a tad early." They then headed toward the door and Elizabeth's fiance asked who Charlie was.

"He's no one," Elizabeth replied, ignoring it as Charlie's jaw dropped a little. "You don't need to concern yourself with him."

* * *

><p>"Stephen!" Katherine said, getting up to kiss her soon-to-be son-in-law as he and Elizabeth approached the table. "How <em>wonderful<em> to see you!"

"It's wonderful to see you too, Mrs. Mikaelson," Stephen told her. "I'm sorry we're late. Were you waiting long?"

"Oh, no," Gregory replied. "We only arrived a few minutes before you did." He looked at his daughter. "Have you been working hard?"

"Yes, but it wasn't work that held us up," Elizabeth sighed. "Charlie came to see me."

"Are you okay?" Gregory asked in alarm. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "He was actually reasonably well behaved. I think Aunt Laura and Uncle Edward really took him to task after I got out of the basement."

"Wait, _what_ happened between you and him?" Stephen asked. "Do I need to get a restraining order?"

"No, don't bother," Elizabeth replied, patting him on the arm as he let out her chair for her. "I have it all under control. It's nothing you need to worry about."

Stephen just gave her a long look and then sat between her and Katherine.

"Can I see your ring again?" Katherine asked Elizabeth after a few seconds?"

"I knew you were gonna ask me that," Elizabeth replied and held out her hand. "You wanna see it every time I see you."

"Well and why not?" Katherine asked, stroking the ring lovingly, just as her daughter had. "It's so beautiful. Stephen has wonderful taste."

"The diamond was from one of my own mines, you know," Stephen bragged. "I picked the biggest one they would give me."

"Well, even if you _could_ only give her a smaller ring," Gregory said, "It's nice to know that she's found someone who appreciates her. That hasn't always been the case."

"Is that so?" Stephen asked. "Well, I have to say I'm glad all your past paramours have been complete morons. Otherwise, I never would have gotten to meet you." He gave her a kiss on top of the head and Elizabeth smiled, thinking how much easier things with her parents were now that she was no longer infatuated with Charlie Emerson.

* * *

><p>After the encounter with Elizabeth, Charlie went back to work and told his assistant that he didn't feel well so he was taking the rest of the day off. He then headed to his parents' house and used his key to let himself in.<p>

"Mom?" He called. "It's just me...not a burglar. Are you home?"

"Yes and _alone_, thankfully," Laura said, coming up the stairs. "Katherine went out to lunch and I told her she could take as much time as she wanted. You're supposed to be at work. What's wrong?"

"Has Katherine told you that Elizabeth is engaged?" He asked. "To a human?"

"She didn't mention that he was human, but she's been bragging non-stop ever since it happened, so yeah," Laura nodded. "I know."

"And you didn't think to _mention_ it to me?" Charlie cried. "It would have taken two minutes of your time!"

Laura sighed. "I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd try and do something ridiculous if I did. I mean, look at all you've accomplished since you and Elizabeth split up. You have your own business, your own house, lots of friends...so why dwell on the past? Why not go find another nice girl who will actually like you and whom you haven't nearly killed?"

"You make it seem so easy," Charlie replied. "But really it isn't."

"Yes, it is!" Laura cried. "The only reason why it's so hard for you is that you're being stubborn and not letting Elizabeth go."

Charlie thought a moment. "You think she would be jealous if she saw me with someone else?"

"No," Laura shook her head. "I think she'd be happy, as would all the rest of us. Now, go back to work and do something productive. I don't want you moping and dwelling on this all day. This is just like how your dad was before my father got him that accounting job at one of his businesses that only employs vampires, and I don't want to repeat the experience."

"Fine," Charlie sighed and stomped out of his parents' house to go back to work, where he tried _so_ hard to focus on greeting cards and not his crush on Elizabeth. He even smiled at the woman who worked on the payroll, and who he knew for a fact, had a crush on him. He felt bad as she skipped away, but then thought to himself that maybe going on a date, just to see what would happen, wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>"So what's eating you, kid?" Roxie asked Ethan. "You come in here every day and ask me for a drink. And then you sit at that table all by yourself. What's going on?"<p>

"It's Jeffrey," Ethan replied. "After he turned, he and his family moved away. Something about his grandfather wanting them to and they caved. But this," he stroked the table gently. "This is our table, and I'm always hoping he'll come back. That's why I sit here all the time. Now will you finally let me have a drink?"

"Fine," Roxie replied, plunking a beer down in front of him. "But I don't think you'll like it."

Ethan took a swig, his eye on the door. It suddenly burst open and Ethan spit out the beer as Jeffrey, now clad in leather and leading a bunch of very tough-looking boys, strode in to sit at the bar. Jeffrey looked at him for a second, then turned away, and when Ethan tried to give him a welcoming kiss back, he pushed him away. "I don't know who you are," he said. "But I killed the last man who thought he could put his lips on me," Jeffrey whispered harshly. "Got me?"

"Yes," Ethan swallowed and backed away. "I guess so." He then went to his table and grabbed his coat, and as he was doing that, Vince (who'd seen the whole thing as he was bringing in new bottles of rum and vodka for behind the bar) came up to him. "Are you all right?" He asked. "You don't have to leave just because of those idiots."

"Yeah," Roxie added, coming to stand on Ethan's other side. "Stay. Have fun."

"Thanks, but...that guy that was just talking to me, he's an ex of mine who has apparently undergone a radical personality change," Ethan told them. "And I don't think I want to be in here because of that. I think I'm gonna go."

"Well, all right," Roxie said, hugging him. "If you feel you have to. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks," Ethan replied, casting one last long glance at Jeffrey. "I'll try." Then he went back to his table, grabbed the nearly full bottle of beer that he ordered, and strode out.

* * *

><p>Though he tried hard to ignore Jeffrey's rejection, it proved to be a lot harder than he thought, and it wasn't something Ethan felt comfortable talking to his mother about as much as he needed to. And of course his father would be no help in that area. He tried to find another boy but there weren't any that he was interested in, so he continued to be miserable until one day, a girl came to his locker and said, "Hi, I'm new. I sit next to you in biology and I think you're kind of cute. Want to go out sometime?"<p>

Ethan looked at her. In a purely aesthetic sense, she was attractive. She had long, curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and sparkling white teeth. Her clothes hugged her closely, and if he was interested in her that way, it would have been very appealing to him. He opened his mouth to tell her that he was sure she was nice, but he was gay. However, when he tried to say this, no words came out. Finally, he blurted, thinking of Jeffrey and the fact that he'd probably not get another date for ages if he didn't take this one, "Okay, how about Friday at seven?"

"Cool!" She smiled, took his hand, and wrote her number on it. "I'm Lisa, by the way. See you on Friday, Ethan."

"See you!" Ethan called after her. "Can't wait!" Then, once she was gone, he bit his lip. What had he just done? He sighed. He'd have to bring her home to meet his parents. If anything good came out of this mistake, it would be that, at least for a moment, his father would be happy.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Laura said as she led Rebecca down to the basement salon. "Have a seat and tell me what you want me to do with you today."<p>

"You know, this is _really_ different," Rebecca said, looking around. "When Amy and Selina told me you had a salon here, and then I read about it again in that magazine, I knew I just had to try it! And I want a bob, I think. Or maybe only a few inches cut off." She held up some of her long, blonde hair. "Yeah...just a few inches."

"Some people are put off by having a haircut in someone's house, but when I started, it was nice to be able to work _and_ take care of my sons at the same time," Laura told her.

"How old are your sons?" Rebecca asked. "I have one who looks around twenty-ish."

"Charlie is in his late twenties, and is the head of a very successful greeting card and stationary business," Laura replied as she worked the shampoo in Rebecca's hair and then sprayed it off. "And Eli is sixteen."

Just then, Eli poked his head in. "Sorry for interrupting," he said when he noticed Rebecca. I'll come back."

"It's fine," Rebecca said, sitting up and gazing at the sweet-looking blue-eyed boy with the curly dark hair while Laura toweled her hair dry. "I can wait to be made beautiful."

"Mom won't have to work hard at all," Eli blurted out, then flushed. "But I promise I won't take too long."

"No problem," Rebecca chirped. "I don't mind."

Laura followed Eli out of the basement and said, "Does this thing you need to talk to me about have anything to do with your brother?"

"No," Eli shook his head. "I just wanted to know if you've seen my Algebra book. I left it here. I need to get it, and then my friend Sean is driving me back to school before my next class. I'm on my study hall period now."

"I _wondered_ what that book was doing under our bed," Laura said. "Was your dad helping you with math last night?"

"He was," Eli nodded. "And thanks for your help." He paused. "Who was that woman?"

"You mean the one whose hair I'm about to cut? Her name is Rebecca. She's a witch friend of your grandmother and Aunt Amy," Laura replied. "See you when you get home from school tonight."

"See you," Eli replied. He went to get his book (which was right where his mother said it was) and then went to Sean's car, all the while thinking of the pretty blonde he'd seen in his mother's hair salon, even though she was older than him, and he'd never have a chance with her anyway.


	31. Don't Wait Around Forever

"Just to satisfy my curiosity," Laura asked Katherine, "How exactly did you and Gregory make yourselves up before you met Elizabeth's human fiance?"

"Well, you know the silver and white sprays you have?" Katherine asked. "I borrowed them and gave Gregory and myself some spritzes of color in our hair and then drew wrinkles on and stuff."

"Do you think that even flew?" Laura asked. "I don't think it would have. I know what that spray looks like and it doesn't look natural."

"Even if it doesn't, what's Stephen gonna do?" Katherine replied. "He won't want to risk looking like an idiot by asking questions, will he?"

"Who knows?" Laura replied. "I mean, you may be able to count on him playing dumb for awhile, but you won't be able to do it forever. And once Elizabeth is married, you won't be able to escape him."

"Luckily, we have witches in the family," Katherine said. "Maybe I can get some help for Gregory and myself from one of them."

"I think you should," Laura agreed. "And sooner, rather than later."

"Only problem is, I don't know any of the witches well, and I'm not sure Gregory does either," Katherine replied. "Do _you_ know any witches?"

"I do," Laura nodded. "And Gregory does too, of course. Maybe when Gregory comes to pick you up, we can all go see one together."

"Really?" Katherine asked warily. "This isn't some trick, is it?"

"No," Laura replied. "After what Charlie put Elizabeth through, I feel I owe you something. So I'll take you to get fixed up, and it won't be a trick. we can even go in my car!"

"Good," Katherine nodded with satisfaction. "I can't wait until we leave."

* * *

><p>"You told Alistair we're coming, right?" Gregory asked his sister as they and Katherine stood on Alistair and Astrid's front doorstep.<p>

"Yes, I told him!" Laura snapped. "What, do you think my manners are so bad that I would show up at someone's door without _at least_ letting them know I was coming?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Gregory sighed.

Then, Astrid opened the door and smiled at them all. "Hello!" She said brightly. "Laura called earlier and asked if you all could come visit! Come in, come in!"

"See?" Laura said to her brother as she stuck her tongue out at him. "_Told_ you I called ahead of time!"

Gregory saw and rolled his eyes before giving his sister a gentle push to keep her moving.

Astrid heard Laura's comment and chuckled to herself, sitting them all down in the living room and offering them tea. "So," she said. "What do you need? How can Alistair and I help you?"

"Our daughter has a human fiance," Katherine got out. "And as you can tell, if we don't have some sort of spell put on us, things could get a bit awkward after awhile."

"I see," Astrid nodded. "This is the first human who's been brought into the family in awhile, right?"

"Yeah," Laura nodded. "And if Charlie hadn't really screwed up, it wouldn't have had to happen."

They sat in silence for a moment before Gregory finally asked, "So how are you, Astrid? How's work and all that?"

"Work is good," Astrid nodded. "Alistair and I are gonna leave for a long overdue vacation in a few days. Adrian and Helene are gonna come and watch the house for us while we're gone."

"Where are you going?" Laura asked. "The tropics? I'm trying to picture Alistair in Bermuda shorts."

"He looks better in them than you might think," Astrid said fondly, allowing herself to picture the same thing, although in her case, that was _all_ Alistair was wearing. "And yes, we _are_ going to the beach."

"That'll be nice for you," Gregory replied. "You and Alistair deserve it, after all our crazy family has put you through."

"Oh, between you all and work, there's never a dull moment in my life," Astrid replied. "I don't mind."

Just then, Alistair came inside. "I saw Laura's lime Bug in the driveway," he said. "Is she here?"

"Yes," Astrid replied and gestured. "And Gregory too." She then looked at Katherine apologetically. "Sorry," she said. "I don't remember your name."

"Katherine," Katherine said.

"Right," Astrid nodded. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Katherine replied. "We don't know each other very well."

"It appears Gregory's daughter has a human fiance," Astrid told her husband as he came to sit next to her. "And given that, he and Katherine need our help."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd say this," Katherine said. "But I need you to make me look old!"

"I can do that," Alistair assured her. "Don't worry. I just need to go get my book. I haven't done such a spell in awhile."

"What do you need a book for?" Gregory asked. "I thought witches and warlocks just made spells up!"

"We do," Alistair replied. "But we have to have some place to keep what we make up, don't we? So we don't forget it all and can pass what we do onto others?"

"Good point," Gregory nodded. "I never thought of that."

He went and got his spell book, turned to the proper page, and then gently asked Laura to move out of the way while he and Astrid said the spell that Gregory and Katherine needed together.

When it was all over, Katherine pulled her compact mirror out of her purse and looked at it. "I don't think that worked," she said. "I don't look any different."

"Well, of course you don't," Alistair said. "The spell only works on humans. You and your family will see you as you are. Humans will see you as aged. Is that what you need?"

Gregory chuckled. "It might alarm Elizabeth at first, but yes, it's perfect. Thank you for you help. And enjoy your trip."

"Thank you," Alistair said, taking Astrid's hand and giving it a squeeze. "We will."

* * *

><p>"I have something to tell you," Ethan told Selina. "I have a date soon. With a girl."<p>

"Okay," Selina nodded. "And are you dating this girl because your father said you should?"

"No," Ethan shook his head. "Jeffrey doesn't like me and I can't find any other boy to date, so when a girl asked me out, I said 'Yes'. I think Daddy will be happy for me."

"Now you know I would _never_ tell you how to run your love life," Selina told him. "But if you don't want to have a future with this girl because you like boys, you have to tell her!"

"Oh, I know," Ethan replied. "I'm not gonna go out with her forever. Just once. Maybe twice."

"All right," Selina sighed, still not sure of what her son was doing. "Whatever works for you. I'm sure it will make your dad happy."

"I know," Ethan replied. "And even though I know that what I'm doing is a lie, it'll be nice to see him smile at me."

Selina just looked at him, gave him a weak smile, and then wrapped her arms around him tight, hoping that the next day would go well.

* * *

><p>Ethan felt a warm, happy glow as he and Lisa left the house, his father's proud words and expressions cemented in his brain. They then got in the car and Lisa said, "You know, I'm not one for fancy restaurants or anything. I prefer something a bit more casual, you know? Where I can have a drink, maybe shoot some pool. You know any places like that?"<p>

"I do, as a matter of fact," Ethan replied. "My sister owns such a place." He then grinned as he pictured Jeffrey seeing him on a date with a girl. He would be so pissed!

"What's so funny?" Lisa asked as Ethan chuckled. He paused and looked at her. "Okay, let me get this out here and now. I'm gay, so if you think I'll fall in love with you or something, that won't happen. I only said 'Yes' to this date to show up my boyfriend who's being a jerk. If you want me to take you home, I will."

He expected Lisa to be mad, but she just smiled. "You know, the same thing happened with my sister. What do you say we go show this boy a thing or two?"

Feeling even happier than before, they drove to Enid's, where Jeffrey and his biker friends were playing pool. "Mind if we play a round?" Ethan asked, picking up a pool cue.

"Sure," Jeffrey said. "It's a free country."

"Is that him?" Lisa mouthed. Ethan nodded, then Lisa locked eyes with Jeffrey before smiling at Ethan, giving him a big kiss, and saying, "Good luck, sweetie," while snickering at Jeffrey's shocked face.

When she pulled away, Ethan smiled at Jeffrey, who was looking at him, mouth agape. "And just _what_ is the matter with you?" He asked. "Don't you know it's impolite to stare, Jeffrey?"

"You were kissing a_ girl!_" Jeffrey cried. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, you're not showing any interest," Ethan replied. "Did you just expect me to wait around until you were ready to be kind to me?"

"Well...yes!" Jeffrey nodded. "And even if you _are _trying to make me jealous, why would you do it with a girl?"

"Cause if I got in a relationship with another boy, it would mean that things between you and I are more over than I would like them to be," Ethan replied. "And I guess...I guess I'm not ready to face that possibility yet. Cause I love _you_, Jeffrey!" Ethan looked at his former boyfriend with pleading eyes as Jeffrey flushed and the boys around him burst into laughter.

"You're just not going to let this go, are you?" He asked.

Ethan shook his head. "Not until you tell me what happened to you. Why you've changed to so much." He gestured with his hand at Jeffrey's compatriots. "Why you're hanging out with _them!" _He stood rigidly, facing Jeffrey and his cronies without blinking, until, sighing with irritation, Jeffrey took Ethan into a corner and spoke to him in an impatient whisper.

"When we left, it was to go be with my dad's father," he said. "And he wasn't as accepting of me liking boys as Mom's family was. He told me the only way I could live in his house was if I suppressed that part of myself, and my father told me that would probably be the best thing. I haven't been out with a boy for years, and I don't know when I'll be ready to try again."

"But you _do_ still like boys, right?" Ethan asked. "Do you still like me?"

"Yes," Jeffrey nodded. "And I'm sorry I'm hurting you but...you understand why I can't be with you at the moment, right?"

"Well, I don't," Ethan shook his head and grabbed for Jeffrey's hand. "But there's not much I can do about it, is there?"

"No," Jeffrey replied. "I'm sorry." Then, he held Ethan's hand for awhile, the warmth of his grip making Ethan feel better before Jeffrey let go and headed back to his friends at the pool table.

A short while later, Lisa came and joined him. She'd seen the whole thing. "I don't need to know what happened," she said, putting a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "I can pretty much figure it out. Will you be okay?"

"Yes," Ethan said. "He told me he still loved me so...I think I'll be all right until he's ready to come back."

"Good," Lisa nodded. "So, what do you wanna do now? You wanna get a drink? See a movie? Go home?"

"Let's go see a movie," Ethan replied. "My father will be disappointed if we go back home so soon."

"I'll pay," Lisa said as they headed to the car.

"No, I will," Ethan told her. "I insist. I feel it's only right since you're being so kind to help me with this whole Jeffrey situation."

"All right," Lisa nodded. "Whatever you want."

* * *

><p>"What are you smiling about?" Selina asked. "I mean, I think I know, but I want you to tell me."<p>

"I'm just so happy Ethan went on a date with a girl tonight," Elijah smiled and then shut his eyes.

Selina sighed and ran her fingers through Elijah's hair, not wanting to spoil what were probably some very good dreams for her husband by telling him that what was going on between Ethan and Lisa probably wasn't permanent, and that sooner or later, he would go back to being with Jeffrey.


	32. A Weight Lifted

"What are you _doing _here?" Elizabeth asked when Charlie showed up at her office a month or so before her wedding. "I told you I don't want to see you. I'm engaged for heaven's sake! And it's almost time for me to be married!"

"Yeah, I know," Charlie said dryly. "I saw the guy. He looks like living with him would be a real treat!"

"Granted he's not the most flexible man," Elizabeth conceded. "And he's not terribly affectionate...but those things aren't really important in a relationship, are they?"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Charlie told her. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't marry that idiot! You deserve to be with someone who is affectionate and loves you, even if it's not me. I know it's not really my place to say stuff like that, but I have to." He then kissed her, deeper than she would have liked, but he noticed that she didn't push him away. When he finally pulled away, he then looked her in the eyes and said, "Think about what I said, will you?"

"I don't have to," Elizabeth replied resolutely.

"Fine," Charlie said, heading to the door. "If you want to waste your life, go ahead."

"I will!" Elizabeth said. "And it's _not_ a waste. I know what I'm doing!"

"You don't," Charlie said, opening the door. "But good luck anyway." He then left, leaving an angry Elizabeth to slump in her chair and try _not_ to think about what he said.

* * *

><p>By the day of her wedding, Elizabeth was still resolute about marrying Stephen, although, at that point, the marriage was more about proving something to Charlie, rather than because she loved her fiance. In fact, if Charlie hadn't been in her thoughts, she would have dumped Stephen right away. She <em>knew <em>in her gut that he was cheating. She'd found jewelry in his dresser drawers that was not her taste at all, and clothes that were not her size were being delivered to the house monthly. But when confronted, Stephen always managed to explain himself. She heard a knock on the door and, thinking it was her father, went to open it. But it wasn't Gregory who strode in. It was Charlie.

"I'm not calling off the wedding," Elizabeth told him. "Stephen is probably cheating on me, but I can't end this. Not now."

"Is it because of me?" Charlie asked. "Are you so mad at me that you're willing to make yourself miserable by marrying a jerk who doesn't love you?"

"Well, yes," Elizabeth nodded. "It's not smart, but it's how I feel."

"All right, then," Charlie nodded and handed her a pin made up to look like a blue flower. "It's my grandmother's," he said. "It covers old, borrowed, and blue, don't you think?" Then, to her surprise, he gave her a gentle kiss. "Good luck, Lizzie," he told her. "I-I hope you're very happy."

He tried to cover it, but Elizabeth was sure she heard his voice break as he made his way out the door. She heard the door close, sighed, then tried to shake off his show of emotion as her mother came in and helped her with her dress.

"Do you think that my marrying Stephen is a good idea?" Elizabeth asked her mother. "Do you get any...bad vibes off of him?"

"Well, _I_ don't," Katherine told her, laying a supportive hand on her back. "But if you do, if you think he's gonna make you unhappy, you don't have to go through with this, you know."

"I know," Elizabeth said. "But I think...I think it's too late to bow out now. I can always get divorced later if I have to."

"All right," Katherine sighed, even though, if she were in Elizabeth's place, and feeling what her daughter said she was feeling, her reaction would be to run like hell. "You do whatever you feel is necessary. Your father and I will support you no matter what."

"Thanks," Elizabeth told her mother. "Especially since I bet you don't believe I'm making a good choice, that means a lot to me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Charlie, despite the fact that he'd made Elizabeth think he was leaving the venue for good, was actually skulking around the reception area, and trying to find the groom and to verify Elizabeth's suspicions of cheating on his part. Finally, as it got close to the wedding start time, he walked past a closed door behind from which, loud chatter was emitting. Charlie ran to the door and put his ear against it, but he needn't have worried: the two people on the other side were talking so loudly, it was as if they didn't care who heard.<p>

"Oh, this diamond necklace is so pretty!" A female voice cried. "However did you get the money for it?"

"My foolish father-in-law to be is giving me all sorts of money," Stephen's voice replied. "And of course I plan to spend it all on you, Rosie!"

"Wonderful!" Rosie trilled. "Sure beats working, doesn't it?"

"Definitely!" Stephen agreed. "Why should I work when I've got a wife whose family is just ready, willing, and eager to just _hand_ me money!"

Charlie's eyes narrowed and he opened the door, causing a skinny, raven-haired woman with ample bosom to jump off Stephen's lap where she'd been perched. "And just who are _you_ to interrupt people's private conversations?" She asked, striding up to Charlie with anger in her voice.

"And just who are _you_ to carry on an affair with a man who's engaged, Rosie?" Charlie shot back.

Rosie put a hand on her hips and Stephen asked, "Just how do you know her name?"

"I was standing on the other side of the door while you two were loudly talking about how you're gonna bilk my family out of a bunch of money by marrying someone very dear to me even though you don't give a fuck about her," Charlie replied. "And I have a mind to tell Elizabeth about that."

"Now just a minute," Stephen said smoothly. "No need to act rashly. What do you say I give you half of whatever else I get and we'll call it even?"

_"Half?"_ A put-off Rosie cried. "Who in the world says he's entitled to _half?_ What about _me?"_

"Darling," Stephen told her patiently. "Either we give him half and he keeps quiet about what we said, or we don't give him half, he tells Elizabeth, and you go back to being a prostitute on a street corner cause I won't have a nickel to my name. Which one is better?"

"Oh, all right," Rosie sighed. "We'll give him half!"

"Unfortunately for you, I can't be bought!" Charlie shouted. "Elizabeth is gonna know you're a big fat liar, and then you'll be left with nothing. A suitable ending, don't you think?"

He then darted away and Stephen ran after him. They got in a scuffle that ending up giving both of them black eyes and torn jackets, and they only separated when Gregory and Elijah (who was there alone cause Selina was visiting one of her many children) pulled them apart.

"That's enough!" Elijah said firmly. "No more fighting!"

"Am I going to have to request you go home?" Gregory asked Charlie. "Cause I will."

"No," Charlie sulked. "I'll behave myself." But once Elijah and Gregory had gone on their way, Charlie headed back to Elizabeth's dressing room, grabbed her from behind, and compelled her not to say a word, and in fact, just sleep until he got her away from Stephen forever. While he was trying to her out of the venue as stealthily as possible, he passed the bathroom with Elizabeth over his shoulder, and Katherine stepped out and stared at him. "What are you doing?" She asked as she smoothed her skirt. "And why do you have my daughter over your shoulder like that?"

"She...passed out," Charlie improvised. "I'm going to get her some water or something."

"No," Katherine shook her head. "You're trying to get her away from Stephen, aren't you?"

"Yes," Charlie sighed. "But I guess the jig us up, isn't it?"

"Oh, not because of _me_," Katherine scoffed. "Elizabeth told me that she felt Stephen wasn't gonna be good to her, but was too stubborn to end things herself, so, since I felt I had no choice but to support her stupid decision, I'm glad you're making the choice for her that I can't."

"I can't _believe_ you're okay with this," Charlie said.

"Oh, believe me, I am," Katherine replied. "Can't say she will be, though. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Charlie replied and took Elizabeth out to his car, driving her away as Katherine went to sit next to Gregory and act like their daughter hadn't just (though through no choice of her own) left her fiance standing at the alter.

* * *

><p>After driving a way, Charlie decided that just taking Elizabeth home wouldn't be enough. She would still <em>try<em> to go back to the wedding and ruin her life, so he called his mother and asked if anyone was using the plane or the yacht, after going to Elizabeth's apartment and picking up a week's worth of clothes for her.

"Not that I know of," Laura replied. "Why? Are you finally deciding to take some time off work? Maybe go somewhere far away to get your head on straight about Elizabeth?"

"Yes!"Charlie nodded. "Exactly! I'm gonna go to the airport and fly to a tropical locale, and hopefully, that will make me feel better."

"Good," Laura replied. "And don't forget to bring me a present."

"Sure, Mom," Charlie replied. "I won't forget!"

Then he drove to the airport and got Elizabeth on the plane without the crew so much as batting an eye at her unconscious state (which made him wonder what had gone on in this plane to make them so stolid.

After they were in the air, that's when Charlie finally woke Elizabeth up. She looked out the window and let out a shriek. "Charlie!" She cried when she saw him. "What the fuck have you _done_!"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Ethan asked his father as he strode into Elijah's office and saw him writing on a piece of paper.<p>

"Nothing," Elijah said, quickly covering up what he'd been writing, which was a mock-up of what he assumed Lisa and Ethan's wedding invitation would look like. Going to Elizabeth's wedding (despite the fact that it hadn't ended well) had made him feel sentimental and think about the future.

"No, Dad, I wanna see." Ethan came to stand next to his father, moving his hand and seeing what Elijah had written.

"What's that?" Ethan said. "It looks like a wedding invitation."

"Maybe I'm being foolish, but I can't help but make one for you and Lisa," Elijah told him. "Now that that phase you had with that Jeffrey boy is over."

"It's_ not _over," Ethan said quietly. "It's _not_ just a phase, Dad. I'm gay, Lisa and I are friends, and if I'm gonna marry someone, it will be Jeffrey. Sorry to disappoint you, but that's how things are."

He then strode out of Elijah's office without giving his shocked father a chance to respond, then got in his car and drove to Roxie's, where he drank so much that Roxie insisted he take one of the rooms on the upper floor for the night, as he was in no condition to drive.

* * *

><p>"Ethan told me he's gay," Elijah told Selina that night, his voice full of shock. "I-I-I..."<p>

"And what did you say after he told you?" Selina asked her stuttering husband. "You didn't yell at him, did you? What did you do that made him tell you?"

Elijah sighed. "He found me making up a wedding invitation for him and Lisa."

"You're making _wedding invitations_ for a pair of sixteen-year-olds?" Selina's jaw dropped. "I don't know if you realize this, but it's not the year one thousand anymore! You can't expect kids to marry that young!"

"I wasn't expecting them to marry!" Elijah shot back. "I just wanted to see how their names would look on a wedding invitation. Is that so wrong?"

"Well, it's certainly insane," Selina replied. "Especially since you wouldn't do the same for Ethan and Jeffrey."

"All I want is for my children to marry and have children," Elijah told her. "And how is that gonna happen for Ethan if he marries a boy?"

"If they choose to have children, they'll either adopt them, which your son Gregory did without complaint from you, or find some nice woman's egg to join one of their sperms with and then have another one carry the baby," Selina said. "And voila, there's your biological grandchildren. And you remember how hard it was to tell your dad you were a werewolf, right? It's just as hard for Ethan to tell you he's gay, so it would be best if you could support him."

"All right," Elijah said. "If he gives me a chance, I'll try."

Selina scoffed, grabbed a pillow and got out of bed. "Good luck with getting that chance," she said. "Roxie called to tell me that Ethan was at the bar and that he's drunk so much, she's keeping him for the night until he sobers up. I wonder why he would feel the need to do that? Cause he knows his father is a bigoted, judgmental asshat? I can't _imagine_ what you said when he told you that he wears nightgowns to bed."

"He doesn't know how I would respond!" Elijah cried. "He didn't even give me a chance to say anything after he told me." He paused. "Ethan wears _nightgowns _to bed?"

"He didn't _need_ to give you a chance to respond," Selina replied coldly, ignoring Elijah's shock. "He already knew what you were gonna say, and I don't blame him for not wanting to hear it." She sighed. "I'm gonna go sleep in the spare bedroom. Goodbye." She then shut the door behind her after turning off the light, leaving Elijah to spend the night alone.


	33. Not Human Anymore

"I can't believe you dragged me away to some tropical hell," Elizabeth yelled at Charlie. "I have people back at the venue waiting to watch me get married! I mean, things are probably over by now, since we've been here forever, but…I mean, how am I gonna explain this to my father?!"

"Oh, you don't have to explain anything to him!" Charlie said impatiently. He'd endured the same complaining from her every day since they'd arrived on the island and he was beginning to be sick of it. "I bet once I tell him that Stuart or whatever his name was would have bilked him out of a ton of money if he'd gotten to marry you, he'll thank me for taking you away!"

"His _name_ was Stephen," Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "You know that. You're just being stupid!"

"No, the person who's being stupid is _you_!" Charlie replied. "I stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life, I take you to a beautiful island, and all I get in thanks is you complaining about every single fricking thing! Have some appreciation for me! I deserve it!" He paused. "I mean, the least you could do is take a moonlight swim with me. Wouldn't that be more fun than just sitting in our room and sulking?"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "It would be wrong for me to have fun when I was dragged here under false pretenses by a man intent on ruining my life."

"All right, that's it!" Charlie cried and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder and carrying her, while she protested vociferously, to the stretch of ocean that was in their backyard. He waded out waist deep and then threw her in. She screamed and cried and flailed and Charlie just rolled his eyes. "What's the matter with you?" He asked her. "Don't tell me you don't know how to swim. And even if you didn't, the water is only waist deep. Well, maybe a little higher on you cause you're shorter than me, no matter what those heels of yours make you believe, but it shouldn't be a reason for you to carry on like a baby."

"I'm not upset because I can't swim!" Elizabeth cried irritably. "Water is hell on my hair! Did you even _think_ about that before you got your bright idea to throw me into the ocean? And of course I can swim! I'm not stupid!"

"No, I did _not_ think about your hair before I threw you into the ocean!" Charlie responded. "But why the hell does that matter anyway? Your hair looks delightfully wet, just like the rest of you."

"Oh, shut up!" Elizabeth cried and pulled him down in the water next to her so that he was as wet as she was. She was about to laugh at him, but instead of being mad, he just pulled her in his arms and kissed her.

"Tell me the truth," Charlie said as she smiled at him under sopping wet bangs. "You're glad you're here with me, aren't you? I hope you are."

"Well, your method was unscrupulous," Elizabeth said. "There's no way around that, but…I suppose I don't mind. If anyone was gonna steal me away from my fiance and drag me off to a tropical island, I'm glad it was you."

"Well, how nice of you to say," Charlie replied. "I know I didn't give you any choice in coming here, so I'll give you a choice about the next thing I want to ask: do you want to be turned, and when do you want me to turn you?"

"Well, I _do_ want to be turned," Elizabeth said. "In my business, you can't get old. I mean, there might be a few lucky women who get lauded for their beauty in their later years, but who knows if I'm gonna be one of them. Just to be safe, I wanna turn."

"Good," Charlie smiled. "I hoped you would say that." He leaned forward to kiss her, his hands going over her body, then undoing her suit and throwing it into the ocean.

"What am I supposed to do if my suit floats away?" Elizabeth whispered to Charlie.

"It doesn't matter," Charlie whispered and nibbled on her earlobe. "It's just you and me here, and I think you look awfully pretty _au naturelle._"

"Oh, Charlie!" Elizabeth blushed. "You just say the most awkwardly adorable things!" She then kissed him and pushed him in the water, and then Elizabeth burst into laughter as they got in a splash fight.

Then, as the moon rose, Charlie picked a naked Elizabeth up out of the water (after urging her to hold her balled up swimsuit in her fist so she wouldn't lose it) and carried her back to their little hut and their bed, where he slowly and leisurely toweled her off, then she climbed into bed and kissed him as he pulled her into his arms.

"I think," Elizabeth whispered, "I think I want you to turn me now. Do it. I think that would be a good idea."

"You think a lot of things, apparently," Charlie smiled. "Are you sure? I mean, once I turn you, you'll be dead and you won't be able to have kids." He then said quickly, "not that I think you should _have_ to because you're a woman, and stuff, but I just…if you want to, it's a good reason to delay turning."

"I don't need to actually _have_ kids," Elizabeth told him. "I mean, my parents adopted me. I thought it would be nice if I did the same thing. There are always girls at Daddy's shelters who are looking for women to adopt their babies." She paused. "Are you okay with that? I mean, if you _want_ to have kids, I'll go along with it and give you one or two before I turn, but if not…"

"No, it's all right," Charlie said. "If you want to adopt, that's fine with me."

"I can't believe we're talking about having a family. It's so weird! I mean, we're not even engaged or anything!" Elizabeth cried. "Does it feel weird to you?"

"Not really," Charlie replied. "I mean, as shown by the flowers I've been sending you, I've been thinking about this for quite a while."

"Well, good," Elizabeth replied. "I didn't want to think I was making you move too fast."

"Oh, you definitely weren't," Charlie replied. "So, you really want to be turned, for real?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "I'm positive that I'm ready."

"All right," Charlie nodded. "I'll try to be as gentle as possible, but I can't guarantee that it won't hurt."

"It's fine," Elizabeth said. "I'm a big girl. I can handle a little pain. Remember, I've been bitten before. Geez, has being separated from me for so long made you forget _everything_?"

"Well, no," Charlie replied. "I just remember that in the past, I've hurt you when I've bitten you, and now that I'm biting you for reasons that will change our entire relationship, I don't want the experience to end with you hating my guts, all right?"

"All right," Elizabeth replied and kissed his cheek. "And thank you so much for caring."

Charlie nodded and took her in his arms for a long moment before gently biting into her neck, while she gasped at the feeling of his soft, warm lips against her skin. She then begged him to take some from her inner thigh as well. He went up her inner thigh with his tongue and parted her legs to swirl his tongue inside her, and then, while she was panting, he bit the soft skin of her thigh and licked the blood up before biting his wrist so she could take some of his blood in return. "And now comes the hard part," he said after she swallowed. "Now you have to die."

"I have to _die_?" Elizabeth repeated. "Like actually _die_?"

"Well, yes," Charlie nodded. "But if it makes you feel any better, you won't be dead forever."

"But dying _hurts_," Elizabeth said. "Unless your heart stops in your sleep and you don't feel a thing, dying hurts and that scares me."

"I know," Charlie replied. "But I'll try and make it so it only hurts a little. And then I'll be here when you wake up. With a blood bag."

"You will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Charlie nodded. "I will."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded, starting to tear up. "But before we do this, I have to do one more thing."

"Sure," Charlie replied. "What?"

"Tell Mom and Dad that when I get back, I'll be different."

Charlie let her make the call in private, and when she came back, she still had tears in her eyes. Charlie held her again and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to do this by yourself, or do you want me to do it? I'll do whatever you decide."

"I think you should do it," Elizabeth replied. "I'm too scared. How are you gonna kill me?"

"I might just go see if I can buy a gun," Charlie shrugged. "I wasn't planning on turning you here so I didn't bring any weaponry with me."

"Do you really think it's necessary to go out and buy a gun?" Elizabeth asked. "Surely there's something around here that can murder me just as easily."

They stood and stared at one another. "Damn it, why couldn't we just have drowned me in the ocean?" Elizabeth said at last. "That would have been damn easy."

"Well, we have a bathtub," Charlie pointed out. "If you want me to drown you in the bathtub, I will."

"That would be easiest," Elizabeth nodded. "Let's do it."

So Charlie went to fill up the really roomy bath and then, when it was full, he called Elizabeth to come in and join him.

"I don't want to just kill you right off," Charlie told her. "I think it would be best to put you at ease first."

"And I don't think I need to ask how you plan to do that," Elizabeth replied as she sat in front of Charlie in the bath and he entered her from behind while rubbing between her spread legs too.

"Damn, that's good!" Elizabeth cried, shutting her eyes in ecstasy. "If I'm gonna die, this is the best way to spend my last minutes on earth."

When she was sufficiently relaxed, Charlie let out the water and ran another bath full, then put a towel around his waist while Elizabeth took a deep breath, climbed back in the water, and then, after she'd sat down, Charlie grabbed her feet and pulled her under, trying to be as calm as he could while she flailed about. Finally, when she was still, he let out the breath he'd been holding and pulled her soaking, still body out of the tub, dried her off the best he could, then put her in bed, grabbed a blood bag, and while he waited for her to wake up, he took a call from her mother.

* * *

><p>"Is Elizabeth seriously a vampire now?" Katherine asked while a worried Gregory sat at the table next to her, his knuckles white.<p>

"Yes, Elizabeth is a vampire now," Charlie replied. "I promise I didn't force her into it or anything. You can tell her dad that. He's sitting at the table next to you, isn't he?"

"Yes," Katherine replied, patting Gregory's hand. "He's here. And he's sort of freaked out."

"Well, you can tell him that turning was entirely her choice," Charlie assured Katherine. "Everything about her turning was."

He heard a voice on the other end of the line and then asked Katherine, what was that? What did he say?"

"He wants to know how you killed her," Katherine said.

"I drowned her in the bathtub," Charlie replied. "I offered to shoot her, but she didn't want me to have to go to the trouble of buying a gun."

"You _drowned_ her?" Katherine asked. "Well, as long as she didn't have too much pain before she died."

"Don't worry," Charlie assured her. "She died happy."

"Good," Katherine replied. A few seconds later, Gregory snatched the phone away. "Is she awake yet?" He asked, panic in his voice. "Tell me she's all right!"

Charlie heard a noise and told Gregory, "I think she's up now. After I have her as stable as I can, I'll have her talk to you."

"Good," Gregory replied. "Don't even bother to hang up. I'll just wait." He put the phone down and looked at Katherine, seeming much paler than usual.

"What's with the face?" Katherine asked. "Charlie said everything was okay."

"Do you believe him?" Gregory asked. "He _murdered _our daughter!"

"Only because she told him she _wanted_ to be a vampire!" Katherine cried. "He wouldn't have done it if she hadn't told him to. Cause he loves her! And besides, it's already done. No use killing yourself over it. And besides, I think she'll make a kickass vampire. When Charlie comes back on the line, be nice to him."

"You're just gonna leave?" Gregory asked. "Aren't you worried?"

Charlie said she was up, so I don't think we have to worry," Katherine replied. "If she wants to talk to me, just let me know and I'll come back." She then headed to their room and did a victory dance in front of the mirror cause she was so happy that she would now have a badass vampire daughter.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth is a vampire now?" Elijah asked Gregory, who'd come to his parents for moral support. "First, I become a werewolf, then there's the whole thing with Ethan that's not my place to say, and now Elizabeth is a vampire?"<p>

"Yep," Gregory replied. "She was kidnapped from her wedding to a man who was apparently so shady and unscrupulous that he was gonna bilk the family out of a bunch of money and give it to his mistress. I suppose I owe Charlie some thanks."

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "I guess you do. So, how is Elizabeth taking to vampirism?"

"A lot better than I thought she would," Gregory replied. "It's really a relief."

"Where's she living?" Elijah asked. "With you or with Charlie?"

"Actually, he and Elizabeth are splitting their time between her house and his house. Apparently, both of them are expensive enough that they didn't want to give either up, so they're just keeping both," Gregory replied. "Katherine was so proud when she heard that she practically cried."

"Have they told you what they're doing about children?" Elijah asked.

"Well, I'm not as concerned about that as you are, but even though they can't have biological children, I'm sure they can adopt if they want some," Gregory replied. "Just like we adopted Elizabeth."

"Are they seeing company at their house?" Elijah asked. "I've never actually seen it."

"Of course they're seeing company," Gregory replied. "And Elizabeth's house, at least, is beautiful. I've never been to Charlie's, but I'm sure Laura has the inside info on that."

"Do you think Laura knows that Charlie turned Elizabeth?" Elijah asked. "Did Katherine tell her at work?"

Gregory shrugged. "I don't know. Katherine and Laura are becoming civil to one another, so it's anyone's guess. She hasn't mentioned telling Laura anything."

"Well, could you ask her if she's told Laura about Charlie?" Elijah asked. "If she hasn't, I think I'll call her and see if she needs to talk."

"Do you think that this is gonna worry Laura?" Gregory asked. "I mean, I'm sure that once she finds out that it was a mutual decision between Elizabeth and Charlie to turn her, she should be more at ease."

"What's gonna worry Laura?" Selina asked, strolling in with some tea.

"We wondered when you were gonna overhear the thing that would make you come running in here and insert yourself into the conversation," Elijah smirked.

"So what's gonna worry Laura?" Selina repeated.

"Elizabeth is a vampire now," Gregory told his mother. "And Charlie was the one who turned her."

"Oh," Selina nodded. "And how does that make _you_ feel?" She asked him.

"I'm fine," Gregory replied. "I mean, Elizabeth is an adult and if she wants to be a vampire, that's her choice."

Selina gave him a hug. "I know it's hard for you," she said. "Thanks for being such a good sport about it. I bet Elizabeth is grateful."

"I mean, don't get me wrong," Gregory replied. "I figured she'd have to be turned someday. Being the only human in our family is not something that's easy. And being eternally young will be a boon for her job. She won't have to risk being fired for having a wrinkle."

"And let me guess," Selina added. "Katherine was ecstatic."

"Oh, she was," Gregory nodded. "I mean, she tried to cover it up when we first found out, but she did a terrible job. I guess I don't blame her. In fact, it's probably because of Katherine that Elizabeth is adjusting so well."

"It's nice that Elizabeth has someone to help her," Selina said. "I mean, I had no one and we all know about my nutty coo-coo period."

"Yes, we all know," Elijah nodded.

Before Selina could say any more, the doorbell rang and Elijah went to answer it, his jaw dropping a little when he saw Elizabeth and Charlie standing on the doorstep. "Hello, Grandpa," Elizabeth greeted her grandfather. "Did you hear that I'm a vampire now? I assume Daddy told you. I saw his car."

"Yep, I told him," Gregory replied, coming to hug his daughter and shake Charlie's hand. "How are you?" He asked her. "Have you fed today? Do you feel all right?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "On both accounts. Charlie makes sure I'm fed."

"And you eat from blood bags, right?" Gregory asked.

"Yes!" Elizabeth nodded. "But I would like to go hunting sometime. Just to see what it's like."

"I could take you," Selina offered.

"Selina!" Elijah scolded. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"You can come too if you want, even if it's just to keep an eye on me," Selina replied. "But I think that as long as she is carefully monitored, wanting to learn how to hunt is _not_ an unreasonable request. Of course," she said, giving Gregory a look, "As I am the grandmother and not the mother, it's not really my place to make such a decision. Gregory, what do _you_ think about Elizabeth wanting to learn how to hunt? Yay or nay?"

"Come on, Daddy," Elizabeth said. "Would you be okay with it?"

"It's your choice," Gregory replied. "Just be careful and don't go overboard like I know your mother would."

"All right," Elizabeth said and looked at her grandparents. "When can we go? I want to go as soon as possible."

"What about Friday night?" Selina asked Elijah. "We got anything going then?"

"No, I don't think so," Elijah replied. "We could do it then."

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth shouted. "I can't wait!"

"Me either," Charlie replied. "I've wanted to hunt for ages myself." He paused. "Wait, this won't be like our lame chaperoned date to the apple orchard, will it?"

"That was _not_ lame!" Gregory cried defensively. "I had a great time."

"You're with me," Selina smiled. "It won't be like at the apple orchard. I promise."

"Wonderful," Charlie replied. "We'll see you then.


	34. A Little Hunting Party

"I know I said this many times after I turned you, but…I'm really sorry about how you died," Charlie said to Elizabeth for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "It probably scarred you for life! And it's not like I enjoyed killing you or anything like that."

"Well, of course you didn't!" Elizabeth replied. "I understand that you did what you had to do, although it _is_ good to know that you didn't enjoy it."

"It probably would have been a lot less painful for me to shoot you," Charlie said again. "But as you said you didn't want to be shot…"

Elizabeth kissed him. "You don't have to keep apologizing every day," she said. "I completely understand."

"You can't even go in a bath by yourself anymore cause it makes you scared," Charlie pointed out. "How can I not feel guilty about that?"

"Cause it just means you get to come in with me!" Elizabeth replied with a wicked grin. "That's a good thing, right?"

"I guess it is," Charlie replied. "Anything I can do to help you."

"One last question," Elizabeth grinned. "Will you marry me sometime soon? No point in waiting anymore, is there?"

"No, there's really not," Charlie replied. "In fact, we should have just gotten married on the island."

"Do you think Grandpa and Grandma would have forgiven us if they'd missed something so big in our lives?" Elizabeth asked. "I think it's good we waited."

"Well, we don't have to wait anymore," Charlie replied. "You proposed. Do you want to buy your own ring, too?"

"I don't _have_ to," Elizabeth replied. "If buying me a ring would make you happy, knock yourself out!"

"All right, I will," Charlie replied. "Do you want me to surprise you, or do you want to come along when I buy it?"

"How about you buy the ring," Elizabeth said, "And then I'll tell our mothers we're engaged."

"Oh, you're such an angel to do that!" Charlie replied and kissed her. "I mean, not that I couldn't have handled it, but…sometimes your mother scares me."

"She scares _everyone_," Elizabeth replied. "And that's how she likes it. And I figure since I'm the one with the scarier mother, it's only right for me to tell the news. That and I have a hair appointment with your mother tomorrow anyway. I might as well kill two birds with one stone while I'm there."

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you're okay with Charlie turning Elizabeth into a vampire," Laura told Katherine. "That just…it really surprises me."<p>

"Well," Katherine sighed. "You and I both know that Charlie and Elizabeth would have gotten together at some point, regardless of whether we wanted them to or not, and at some other point, Elizabeth would have had to turn cause she just didn't seem to feel that she fit in the family as she was. And since she _did_ feel so strongly about turning, I'm glad she picked Charlie to do it for her, since he cares about her enough that he won't abandon her to learn the ropes herself, like I had to. I mean, being a ruthless survivor may be my thing, but I know it doesn't work for everyone, and especially not Elizabeth." Her eyes narrowed. "And that's probably because that brother of yours spoiled her so much."

"Oh, please," Laura chuckled. "It was not my brother who took her to the mall three times a week in her childhood to get clothes."

"That was not spoiling," Katherine replied primly. "That was mother-daughter bonding. There's a difference, you know. Well, seeing as how you only have boys, you might not."

They then heard a knock on the salon door. "Am I late?" Elizabeth asked. "Or interrupting anything? If I am, I'm sorry."

"No, you're good," Katherine replied. "You know, I forgot you scheduled an appointment today."

"Well, isn't that touching?" Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks a lot, Mom."

"Oh, don't take it that way," Katherine told her. "You know I make so many appointments that I can't possibly remember all of them unless I'm looking at the book. So think of my forgetting more as you being able to give me a pleasant surprise during my otherwise dull work day, rather than that I forgot because I don't like you or whatever ridiculous things are going through your head right now."

"Well you realize I was kidding, right?" Elizabeth asked. "I really don't mind that you forgot."

"Oh." Katherine nodded. "I knew that. Of course I knew that."

Elizabeth then looked at her aunt. "Are you ready for me, Aunt Laura?"

"Of course!" Laura replied. "Have a seat!"

"Oh, and did Grandpa call and ask you about what Charlie's house looks like? He said he wanted to come and visit soon," Elizabeth added as she made herself comfortable at one of the sinks and Laura began washing her hair.

Laura nodded. "I _did_ get a call from my father. And he mentioned something about you and Charlie going hunting with him and Mom on Friday?"

"You're going hunting?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're disappointed," Elizabeth told her. "Dad said it was okay."

"Do you honestly think that I, of all people, would be disappointed in you wanting to explore your vampire powers?" Katherine asked. "I'm not upset. I'm proud of you!"

"Good," Elizabeth nodded. "And there's one other thing that you might not be so proud about. I'm gonna say it before Aunt Laura is holding scissors, and Mom, you better not be grabbing anything sharp either."

"Oh, dear," Laura said. "I don't know if I like where this is heading."

"Charlie and I are engaged," Elizabeth got out. "I asked him to marry me and he said he would. He's getting me a ring now."

"Well, I hope he's getting you something of good quality," Katherine said. "And not just something shiny that he picked up out of a cereal box."

"Hey, he has money! He wouldn't get her some cheap crap!" Laura cried, feeling offended.

"Don't worry, Mom," Elizabeth said before her mother could respond and cause more trouble. "I have no doubt he'll get me something good."

"Well, he better," Katherine huffed. "And if he doesn't, I'm sure we can just pawn whatever he _does_ get you off somewhere and get you something nicer."

"Thank you for the concern, Mom," Elizabeth said, trying to keep her patience and moving the scissors to her own lap so her mother wouldn't get stabbed. "But I think we'll be all right."

"Have you set a wedding date yet?" Laura asked, finally changing the subject just enough. "And I'm gonna need those scissors."

"Before I hand them to you, do you promise not to use them to stab my mother?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, fine, I won't," Laura sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes and reaching over Elizabeth's shoulder. Her niece handed them over reluctantly and Laura began cutting her hair while watching Katherine with narrowed eyes. "Now, will you answer my question?"

"About the wedding?" Elizabeth asked. "You know, we haven't really had much time to think about it. It just happened. But I kind of want something small and private."

"We'll still be invited, right?" Laura asked.

"I don't know about you," Katherine said. "But I know _I_ will be. The mother of the bride always has to be there. The mother of the groom is optional."

"Of course that's not true!" Elizabeth said as Laura's jaw dropped and she ran at Katherine with the scissors, wrestling her to the ground and cutting off a chunk of her hair. "And Mom, if you keep causing trouble, I'm gonna just invite Dad and the only way you'll see it is from the wedding video!"

"Look at what your horrible future mother in law did to my hair!" Katherine cried, holding onto the uneven bit and gazing sadly at the chunk of hair at her feet. "That was entirely uncalled for."

"No it wasn't," Elizabeth replied. "You were starting crap with her and she retaliated. You brought this on yourself. Be lucky she didn't stab you in the face. Now, can we get back to _my _hair, please?"

"Of course," Laura replied, and continued cutting Elizabeth's hair until it got to the length she wanted it, which was just below her chin.

"Why'd you have to cut so much off?" Katherine asked. "It looked so good long!"

"I just wanted a change," Elizabeth shrugged and hugged Laura. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"You're welcome," Laura replied and grabbed a basket of the treats her mother made for her to hand out to customers. "You want some treats?"

"Sure!" Elizabeth replied. "Thank you!"

After Elizabeth went on her way, Laura said to Katherine, "if you wanna take the rest of the day off, be my guest. I can handle things here."

"You're just trying to throw me out!" Katherine cried. "I see what your game is!"

"You're lucky I haven't _fired_ you by now!" Laura cried. "Now call Gregory to come take you home or I will!"

"Fine," Katherine said, pulling out her cell phone. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"I got you a present," Elijah told Selina, handing her an envelope and then waiting with a smile on his face as she opened it.<p>

"Oh, my god!" She cried when she saw. "Not tickets to see Louise Grimshaw in person! This event's been sold out forever!"

"Yes," Elijah grinned. "Tickets to see the authoress of those…novels you like. Although how you can even read them cause they're so ridiculous, I have no idea."

"I realize that they're ridiculous," Selina replied. "But that's part of the fun of reading romances like hers." Then her face fell. "But the tickets are for Friday night! That's when we're supposed to take Charlie and Elizabeth out hunting!"

"My goodness, you're right!" Elijah said. "What a shame you'll miss that cause these tickets are for a one-night only presentation."

Selina narrowed her eyes. "All right, smart guy. I get your point. You're nervous about what I might do while hunting, so you're trying to get me out of the way."

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you," Elijah replied and took her in his arms.

"Well, you're just lucky I want to go to this show so bad," Selina replied, shaking the tickets under his nose. "Enjoy handling Elizabeth and Charlie by yourself."

"Oh, and I made you dinner reservations also," Elijah added. "Unless you're one of those people who has issues with eating alone, of course."

"Nope!" Selina smiled. "Thank you. I'll be fine!"

"Well, enjoy then," Elijah told her as she jumped around in excitement.

"I will," Selina replied. "And don't you be giving Charlie and Elizabeth too much trouble in my absence."

* * *

><p>"I'm<em> so<em> glad we're doing this now," Elizabeth said as she and Charlie followed Elijah through the woods. "I have never wanted to kill something so much in my life."

"You never told me how it went telling our mothers about our engagement," Charlie said. "But by your tone, I'm gonna guess it didn't go well?"

Elizabeth sighed. "No, it didn't. My mom said your mom wasn't necessary at the wedding cause she wasn't the mother of the bride, then your mom took scissors and cut off a chunk of my mom's hair…and that was _after _I talked her out of stabbing her. But my mom started it, so what can you do? I told them that if they acted up any more, we wouldn't invite either of them, just our fathers."

"Do you think that'll have any effect on their behavior?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, god, I hope so," Elizabeth replied. She then saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and assuming it was a small animal, darted away from Charlie and pounced. However, the small squirrel got away in time, and Elizabeth just landed on the ground with a face full of dirt. "Well, shit!" She cried as Charlie helped her to her feet and dusted her off. "I very nearly had something!"

She then looked at her hand to make sure her shiny, large diamond ring was still in place, and let out her breath when she saw that it was, while Elijah came back to check on them. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't realize you weren't following me anymore."

"I very nearly caught a squirrel," Elizabeth told him. "But it got away."

"Well, good for you!" Elijah replied.

"Didn't you hear me say that it got away?" Elizabeth asked. "What are you praising me for?"

"You never get one the first time," Elijah replied. "Let yourself fail a couple of times. No one can fault you for trying."

"There's a rabbit!" Charlie cried and darted over to it. The rabbit was much slower than the squirrel had been, and Charlie got his prey, biting it and then making a face. "You know, this isn't anywhere near as good as people blood."

"I know," Elijah replied. "But you never know when you might be stuck somewhere away from a human food source, so it's good to know how to do this."

"Can I try?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure," Charlie replied. "What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine." He paused. "Well, I _hope_, anyway."

Elizabeth took the bunny from him and took a taste. "You're right," she grimaced. "That _is_ disgusting!"

"Kids today," Elijah sighed, a grin on his lips. "With your blood bank blood brought right to you, without you having to catch it yourself. You're so spoiled."

"We're also safer," Elizabeth pointed out.

"I know, I was only teasing," Elijah replied.

"Where's Grandma?" Charlie asked. "I thought she was joining us on this little trek."

"She was, but given her dicey past when it comes to hunting, I thought it might be best for her to avoid temptation, and sent her to an event she was interested in instead."

"Ah," Charlie nodded. "Okay."

Then they were on the move again as Elizabeth pounced on a deer, whose flailing made bruises on her face before Charlie and Elijah helped her pin it down while she fed.

"Is deer better?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "And happily, I don't feel the need to kill anyone anymore!"

"Well, that's good," Charlie replied as he fed on the deer too.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, letting the deer's blood slide down her throat. "Yes it is."


	35. Stuck In The Middle

"How's deciding who's gonna sit at what table going?" Gregory asked Elizabeth. "Any trouble?"

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted. "I still don't know where to put Mom and Aunt Laura."

"That _is_ a problem," Gregory replied. "I mean, it's normal for the bride, groom, and their parents to sit at a table, isn't it?"

"If it is, we're in trouble," Elizabeth replied. "I mean, did you _see_ what Aunt Laura did to Mom's hair?"

"I suppose I should talk to them," Gregory replied. "At whom should my harshest words be directed?"

"Mom," Elizabeth sighed. "I know that Aunt Laura is the one that knows her way around a pair of scissors, but if Mom hadn't been flapping her gums, Aunt Laura wouldn't have done anything."

"I have no doubt," Gregory sighed. "I hate that my sister and my wife fight so much. But that must be a relief for my father: if Katherine is fighting with Laura, it means he's not fighting with Mother, and that can get just as vicious." He paused. "And speaking of your aunt and scissors, she did a lovely job on your hair."

"Well, thank you," Elizabeth replied. "I like the new look too. I went shorter 'cause I thought it would be less maintenance."

"You made a good choice," Gregory said, leaning down to kiss Elizabeth's hair. "And don't worry; I'll talk to your mother."

"Well, thank you, Daddy," Elizabeth replied.

Just then, Charlie came in and nodded at Gregory. "Hello, Uncle Gregory," he said. "Any luck with figuring out to put our mothers?"

"Not yet," Gregory replied. "But I assume you're here to help?"

"Well, yes," Charlie replied. "Of course."

"Good," Gregory replied. "In that case, I think I'll go talk to your mother."

"Good luck," Elizabeth called. "And be sure to protect your head and your crotch, otherwise she'll hurt you."

"Thank you for the advice," Gregory called. "But I think I can handle your mother."

* * *

><p>"And what is it <em>you<em> want?" Katherine asked, glaring at Gregory with narrowed eyes, her voice dripping with venom. "Come to yell at me and protect your precious sister?"

"Well, you can't blame me for wishing you had behaved differently," Gregory replied, coming to sit down next to her. She was mad enough that she wouldn't let him embrace her or touch her any other way, and so he just sighed and said, "I'm sorry about what Laura did to your hair, but it'll grow back and be just as beautiful as ever. And what sort of reaction were you expecting when you told her that she was irrelevant in the wedding cause she wasn't the mother of the bride?"

"I thought she would agree with me and I wouldn't have to deal with her the day Elizabeth and Charlie got married," Katherine replied. "Cause really, that's the only sensible solution."

"Or, you could make your daughter happy by behaving yourself at her wedding so she can see both you and her aunt there to support her and Charlie on their big day," Gregory replied. "You may be the mother of the bride, but that doesn't make you more important than anyone else."

"Yes it does!" Katherine replied, feeling offended. "How can you say that?"

"Cause it's true," Gregory replied. "And unless you realize that and can put your enmity for Laura aside for a few hours, I'm not bringing you to the wedding with me. This immature behavior is really starting to bug me. I hate being in the middle and that means whatever is going on between you and Laura has to stop!"

"Fine, whatever," Katherine replied. "But you better make sure someone yells at Laura too, cause I'm not taking the heat for this by myself."

"Fine," Gregory replied. "I will go talk to Elizabeth and Charlie and see what they say."

"Good," Katherine nodded. "I want that whacko with scissors that you call a sister to get what she deserves."

Taking a calming breath, Gregory headed back to Charlie and Elizabeth and said to his daughter, "your mother says she'll behave at your wedding as long as someone goes to talk to Laura about her behavior, cause your mother won't take the fall for this alone."

"Oh, she doesn't have to worry," Elizabeth replied, pushing place cards around. "We were gonna do that tomorrow anyway!"

"Good," Gregory replied. "I'll let her know."

"And also," Elizabeth added as she put the last card in place, "I think if I have you and Edward sitting between Aunt Laura and Mom, things will be able to be relatively civil."

"Sounds wonderful," Gregory replied. "That's probably the best plan of action. You made a good choice."

"I hope so," Elizabeth replied as Charlie gave her hand a squeeze. "I really do."

* * *

><p>"Was it really necessary for you to pick a fight with Katherine?" Edward asked Laura as they, Elizabeth, and Charlie sat at the table the next day over lunch.<p>

"Yes…yes it was," Laura replied. "She said I was irrelevant in the wedding party and accused Charlie of getting Elizabeth some cheap ring out of a cracker jack box! Or a cereal box. I can't remember. You can't just expect me to let something like that go, can you? Mom wouldn't accept it, and neither will I!"

"As much as I don't like to admit this, I think you need to make allowances for Katherine," Charlie said.

"What?" Laura's jaw dropped. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Think about how old my mom is," Elizabeth replied. "She's very much set in her ways and not likely to change, which means _you_ have to be the flexible one, no matter how unpleasant that might be for you."

"So I just have to sit there and listen while she insults me and everything I love? That's not fair!"

"Look on the bright side," Edward said in her ear. "If she picks a fight with you and you do nothing, there's no way for anyone but her to get in trouble. And as long as you only laugh internally, you can get enjoyment out of the victory against her."

"I suppose I can do that," Laura sighed and put her arms around Edward. "If you put it _that_ way."

Charlie then leaned over and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "You think this crisis is averted?" He asked.

"I hope so," Elizabeth replied. "But let's not put our ducks in a row just yet."

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>really<em> gonna work on being more kind to Katherine now?" Edward asked Laura that night before bed. "Or did you just say that to get us to stop talking to you about it and think about something else?"

"No, I'm actually gonna do it," Laura replied. "Elizabeth made an excellent point when she said Katherine was old, and if anyone is good at respecting old people, it's me."

"And we're gonna change the subject now," Edward said, putting his glasses on the table and taking off his clothes while Laura watched without blinking. "What subject?" She asked. "I completely forgot."

"Good," Edward replied, kissing her and pushing her back against the mattress as her arms went up around his neck and she let out a cry as he pushed into her.

* * *

><p>"Elijah, you have to do something about that son of yours that I married," Katherine huffed at her former paramourcurrent father-in-law. "He's completely out of control!"

"Well, what has he done?" Elijah asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Katherine shook her head. "He…he…"

"He what, Katherine," Elijah asked.

"He yelled at me, okay!" Katherine cried, not wanting to meet Selina's eyes. But she heard her burst into laughter anyway.

"You came all the way over here to complain to Elijah cause Gregory _yelled_ at you?" Selina asked. "You've been married for like, thirty years. This can't be the first time that's happened."

"It's not, but this is different," Katherine replied. "He told me that if I can't be nice to Laura, I'm not allowed to go to Elizabeth's wedding. He acted like it was my fault entirely when some of it was Laura's."

"She wouldn't do anything to you unless you picked on her first," Selina replied., leaping to defend her daughter. "It's called self-defense."

"Selina, please stay out of this," Elijah said sharply. Now he knew what that headache Gregory had been talking about felt like, and he had no idea who he felt sorrier for: himself, or his son.

"Fine," Selina said and strode off. She was away for an hour or so, and then, when she saw Katherine was still in the kitchen, she decided that her daughter-in-law had overstayed her welcome, so she turned into a wolf and stalked into the kitchen, laying down on the wood floor and watching Katherine intently while Elijah rolled his eyes.

Katherine's eyes had widened as Selina the wolf had entered, and she was very unnerved by the fact that every time she moved, Selina would let out a growl. "She wouldn't bite me, would she?" Katherine asked Elijah, nervousness obvious in her voice.

"Oh, no," Elijah shook his head. "Of course she wouldn't! She knows I don't like it when she does that," he said, grabbing the wolf by its scruff. "Don't you, darling?" The wolf just eyed him with resentment and then Elijah let her go. "You see?" He told Katherine. "You're perfectly safe here."

"Even so, I think I'm gonna go," she said. "Goodbye!"

She left and Selina went to turn herself back, coming into the kitchen with laughter on her lips. "Did you see how terrified Katherine was?" She laughed. "I'm not gonna forget that for a _long_ time!"

"That wasn't very mature of you," Elijah scolded.

"Oh, come on!" Selina shot back. "It wasn't like I was actually gonna bite her! I just wanted her to _think_ I was. It's called psychological warfare."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and is that what your Confederate soldiers used during the Civil War? No wonder you lost!"

"No," Selina replied patiently. "We lost because we were dumb enough to start a war with a part of the country that was able to get supplies a lot easier than we were. It had more to do with that than our battle tactics. Say what you will about Robert E. Lee's politics, but he was a gifted general. He just picked the wrong side."

"So sayeth a proud daughter of the Confederacy," Elijah replied dryly.

"I was only that cause I _lived_ in the Confederacy," Selina answered primly. "My ideals were more Northern, although I couldn't tell Mama that or I'd be in _big_ trouble!"

Just then, the doorbell rang and Selina went to answer it. "Jeffrey?" She said in amazement when she saw him on the other side. "Is that really you? You've grown up nice!"

Jeffrey smiled. "Thank you, ma'am," he said. He was holding a box and straining under the weight of it. "May I come in, please?"

"Oh, of course!" Selina replied. "Can I help you with that box? It looks heavy."

"No, thank you," Jeffrey replied. "I can manage it." He let out a grunt as he put it on the table.

"What is that stuff?" Selina asked, picking stuff out of the box. It was all kids' toys, some she recognized as Ethan's.

"It's all Ethan's stuff I wanna give back to him," Jeffrey replied. "You know, now that he's decided he likes girls and I'm busy with my new friends and all."

"Why don't you like my son?" Elijah asked, feeling offended at the sight of Jeffrey. "He's a wonderful young man."

"He is," Jeffrey nodded. "But I'm at a point where I can't be with him right now. Maybe sometime later. But not now. It's not his fault, it's mine."

"Ethan!" Selina called. "Jeffrey is here with some things."

"Well, that's good," Ethan called as he came down with a box of his own. "Cause here are the things I need to give back to Jeffrey."

"Hi," Jeffrey told him flatly.

"Hi yourself," Ethan replied and plunked the box down. "Here's your stuff. I hope your friends like it as much as I did. I enjoyed it while I had it. Would you mind-would you mind if I kept one thing?"

"Okay," Jeffrey replied. "If I can do the same."

They both took one thing from the boxes they were about to give back, gave each other kisses on the cheek, and then Jeffrey left, feeling too emotional for a goodbye.

"Are you gonna be all right?" Selina asked, trying to stop the tears that were rolling down her eyes so she could comfort her son.

"Yeah, Mom, thanks," Ethan replied. "I'm fine. Ever since I saw him at the bar with those friends of his, I knew this day would come."

"You deserve better than him," Elijah said, coming to sit on his other side. "Anyone who would leave you is out of his mind."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

"And maybe, since he took that thing of yours, it means he'll come back some day," Selina added. "I think that's what will happen."

"I hope so," Ethan replied, and smiled to himself as both his parents hugged him and he felt like everything was gonna be okay.


	36. The Wedding Truce

"What's this credit card doing under my pillow?" Katherine asked, holding it up when she opened her eyes on the morning of Charlie and Elizabeth's wedding. "Gregory, you haven't trusted me with a credit card since forever! May I remind you that that's why you forced me to work with your sister? Cause you didn't want to give me money anymore?"

"Well in this case, I'll make an exception," Gregory replied. "There's a big shoe sale going on today, and I don't think you should miss it. You can buy all the shoes you want, my treat."

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "You think you can _bribe_ me into not going to my own daughter's wedding? I'm not a sucker, Gregory. Your mother might fall for crap like this when your father does it, but not me! Now take your card back and help me get in my dress, damn it!"

"Well, all right," Gregory sighed and helped her get into her red dress, zipping up the back, and then telling her she could turn around. "I can't believe you'd be so heartless as to deny me access to my own daughter's wedding!" She cried.

"But you _do _understand my side of things, right?" Gregory asked. "Why I'm nervous about having you there?"

"Oh, I'll behave around your sister," Katherine huffed. "I know this is Elizabeth's special day and I wouldn't ruin it for her."

"Good," Gregory nodded. "That really puts me at ease. Now we should probably go to the hotel. I bet she's waiting for you there."

"Fine," Katherine replied. "But I'm not sitting next to you. I'm gonna sit in the backseat."

"Fine with me," Gregory replied. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was sitting in her dressing room with her dress unzipped when she heard a knock at the door. Hoping that it was her mother, she opened the door and smiled as she ushered Katherine into the room. "Will you zip me up?" She asked. "I'm so relieved you're here!"<p>

"You know, your father tried to bribe me into not coming," Katherine told her. "But don't worry, I'll behave myself."

"Just out of curiosity, what _was_ the bribe?" Elizabeth asked after Katherine zipped her up.

Katherine smiled. "His credit card and unlimited shoes. I'm gonna take advantage of it when he's not looking. Cause I mean, what's so wrong with wanting shoes _and_ seeing my daughter get married?"

"You _will _be nice to Aunt Laura and Grandma, right?" Elizabeth asked. "It's only for a few hours."

"I will," Katherine nodded and gave her daughter a hug. "But only cause you asked."

"Good," Elizabeth replied. "Thank you." She gave her mother a hug, Katherine curled her hair, and then, after that, they heard a knock on the door of the dressing room. "Who is it?" Elizabeth called.

"It's me!" Charlie called back. "I wanna see how pretty you look. Unless you think it will be bad luck. Then I can wait."

"No, you can see," Elizabeth answered and strode over to the door with Katherine following. "I'm not worried about bad luck. If we got through turning me into a vampire, we can get through anything."

"Oh, that reminds me," Katherine took a small thermos of blood out of her purse, along with a cup. (It was a big purse), and handed it to Elizabeth. "Have some of this," she said. "Have you fed today?"

"Not yet," Elizabeth replied and took both things her mother offered her, pouring some blood into the cup. "Thanks. I would have forgotten if not for this."

"I thought you might," Katherine nodded. "Good thing I went with my gut."

"What do you think of my dress?" Elizabeth asked Charlie. It was a two layer gown, with the bottom layer above the bodice being satin with a layer of lace over it that made up the neckline and sleeves. The sleeves were long and the gown itself was floor length, with the skirt being made of alternating sections of white tulle and lace. Elizabeth's hair was up, and Charlie was glad cause it allowed him to see her beautiful eyes.

"You look beautiful," he said, being sure not to touch her so the picture she made wouldn't be messed up.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. "You look very spiffy as well."

"Thanks," Charlie replied. "I wasn't worried. Between Dad and Grandpa, I knew I was gonna get a well- fitting tux."

"Have people started arriving yet?" Elizabeth asked. "I know we didn't invite many, but..."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "And I'm sure my dad has had another talk with my mom about proper behavior, but just to make sure, I'm gonna go see."

"All right," Elizabeth called. "See you in a bit!"

While she and Katherine finished up their preparations, Charlie went to meet with his parents who were chatting with his grandparents. "How is everyone?" He asked, getting in the middle of their conversation.

"Wonderful," Edward replied. "Are you nervous about getting married?"

"I was nervous about turning Elizabeth into a vampire," Charlie replied. "After that, getting married is a piece of cake!"

"Good," Laura smiled. "Cause there's really no reason to be nervous."

Charlie stared at his mother. "Is it just me, or do you not have any streaks in your hair?" He asked her, his jaw dropping a little. "I don't think I've ever seen your hair purely its natural color my whole life!"

"Well, I decided that today I wasn't gonna make a spectacle of myself," Laura replied. "And don't worry. That includes not picking fights with your future mother in law."

Elijah then gave Selina a little nudge. "And I promise that too," she said. "I won't pick any fights either."

"Thanks," Charlie told them, sighing in relief. "That takes a great deal off our minds." He then turned to see Ethan and Lisa enter the room. "Nice to see that Ethan could make it," Charlie said. "Any more of your kids coming?" He asked his grandparents.

"I don't think so," Selina replied. "Everyone has different schedules so it's hard to get them all together in one place. But you have three of them here." Then she looked over in amazement to see Roxie come in.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, going over to her daughter who was dressed very nicely for Roxie in a knee-length blue dress, her hair pulled back with a hair pin shaped like a flower. "I mean, not that you're not welcome, but usually my kids with Klaus and my kids with Elijah don't mix that much."

"Yes, and I feel odd, but Charlie's brought Elizabeth to the bar a couple of times, and that led to Elizabeth asking me to be her bridesmaid, so how could I say no?" Roxie shrugged.

"Well, I'm just glad you're here," Selina replied. "You could be my distraction so I won't go after Katherine. I promised your uncle and Charlie I wouldn't cause a scene and I just really want to stick to that."

"Unlike you and Dad, who usually just slipped away from weddings and did your own thing entirely," Roxie smiled.

"Every wedding we slipped away from had nothing to do with us!" Selina defended herself. "If it was our kids who were getting married, we paid attention perfectly well."

"Sure," Roxie nodded. "I really believe you."

Eventually, it was time for the wedding to start. Everyone got in their places and Roxie headed down the aisle first and then Charlie came after her. Then they waited with bated breaths as Elizabeth strolled down the aisle to "oohs" and "ahhhs" from either side of her until she was standing next to Charlie and the vows were being recited. Meanwhile, Edward, Gregory, and Elijah kept tight holds on their wives and prayed nothing bad would happen. Thankfully, the ceremony passed without incident, the women putting their differences aside to support their children and grandchildren. It was something their husbands were thankful for, but weren't foolish enough to see as a permanent change.

* * *

><p>At the reception, Katherine strode up to Gregory as another song began. "Lovely wedding, wasn't it?"<p>

"Well, yes," Gregory nodded. "It was lovely. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Katherine smiled. As they danced, she reached and cupped her hands around his bottom and began nibbling on his ear. Then, she discreetly slipped his wallet out of his back pocket and stuck it in her purse. Miraculously, he didn't see. Then, after the dance was over, she smiled and excused herself. It was then that Gregory noticed his credit cards were missing, and when he arrived home, he found a note on his pillow.

_I've had enough, Gregory. I thought I could live with how difficult you were, but you bribing me to stay away from our daughter's wedding was the last straw. But I'm still taking you up on your offer of paying for my shoes. I'll try not to spend _too_ much of your money. Ha ha, yeah right!_

_I won't miss you at all._

_Katherine._

Gregory read the note over a couple of times, swore, and then took it to his parents'. "She took all my credit cards and I have no idea where she is!" He cried. "What am I going to do?"

"You'll stay here with us until we get this mess figured out," Elijah replied. "What did you do to make her act this way?"

"I was worried about her misbehaving, so I might have tried to bribe her to stay away," Gregory replied. "You know, like you do with Mom when you want her out of the way? Unfortunately, it didn't work with Katherine, and now I'm paying the piper.

Selina looked at Elijah. "Do you really think she'd be so petty as to spend every cent he has?" She asked.

"Could be," Elijah replied. "I guess, if anything, we can be grateful that she chose to do this _after_ Charlie and Elizabeth's wedding, so they're not troubled by it and can have a nice honeymoon."

"I suppose that_ is_ good," Selina agreed, going to hug their son. "If anything is."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with no knowledge of what her mother had done, Elizabeth strode into the hotel in Jamaica on Charlie's arm, feeling a lot lighter, since the ceremony had happened without incident.<p>

"I'm so happy we got through the ceremony and our parents behaved themselves," Elizabeth told Charlie as they got the key to the honeymoon suite from the desk clerk. They then went up and got inside, and Elizabeth's jaw dropped at the large room. "This is way more than I thought we were gonna get," she said.

"Do you think it's too much?" Charlie asked. "I mean, it wouldn't be difficult for them to get us a simpler room."

"No," Elizabeth replied as she jumped on the bed a few times. "It's fine." She then opened the suitcase and pulled out her bathing suit. "Wanna go swimming now?" She asked. "It could be fun!"

"Not now!" Charlie shook his head. "It's the middle of the day. We won't have a moment's peace. So let's get in comfy clothes, enjoy some champagne on the deck and just revel in the quiet."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Elizabeth replied. So they drank from the bottle of champagne the hotel had provided, and Charlie let Elizabeth have all the chocolate strawberries. Then they went to play tennis on the hotel courts until nightfall when they went back to their room, got on their bathing suits, and sneaked into the empty pool. They then stripped down, leaving their suits in a gym bag Charlie had brought before doing a few laps and dives and then cuddling up to each other in the hot tub.

"This is the most relaxing thing we've done since we got married," Elizabeth said as she leaned against Charlie's chest her arms around his neck as he pushed into her. She was breathing heavily. "It's nice."

"Yes," Charlie agreed and kissed her deep. "I'm glad you're so happy. You know what? I am too. And I'm glad that you seem to be okay. I didn't mean to take you to a place where there was so much water."

"I'm good," Elizabeth promised. "Thanks for coming in with me, though."

"Oh, no problem," Charlie smiled. "I wouldn't leave you alone for anything. Not anymore. Well, unless you want me to, of course," he muttered. "Cause I don't want you to think I don't value your independence and-"

"Stop talking," Elizabeth ordered and kissed him. "I get the point. And I'm not worried about that. If I was, I wouldn't have married you, okay? I love you, Charlie."

He nodded. "I love you too, Elizabeth."


	37. Give Me Just A Little More Time

"Can you believe what Katherine has done to our son?" Selina fumed that night. "How could she just leave him like that?"

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Elijah replied. "Although talking out problems is definitely a better idea."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now," Gregory replied, grabbing some sheets and setting them up on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Selina asked. "You don't have to sleep on the sofa! You can sleep in a bed, for crying out loud! We have _a lot_ of beds. You won't be putting anyone out."

"Oh, all right," Gregory replied. As he was preparing for bed, he got a phone call from Katherine. "Hi," she said, her tone mocking, "Do you miss me?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Gregory fumed.

"I'm trying to teach you a lesson," Katherine replied. "You should appreciate me."

"Okay, I'm sorry for trying to leave you out of Elizabeth's wedding," Gregory apologized. "You don't have to come home, but can I at least have my credit cards back? You can compel people to give you what you want."

"I don't know," Katherine replied. "I'll think about it." She paused. "You know, when I called, I was expecting to hear about something other than credit cards. Like, maybe how sorry you are? I mean, what are we gonna tell Elizabeth when she gets back from her honeymoon and finds out that we've separated?"

"I don't know," Gregory replied. "You think of an answer to that question, cause you started this whole mess in the first place."

"I did_ not_!" Katherine shouted back so loudly that Gregory had to take the phone away from his ear. "If you hadn't picked your sister over me and tried to ban me from my own daughter's wedding, none of this would have happened. It's really your fault."

"Well, whatever," Gregory replied. "You know, if you just called to complain, I don't think I want to talk to you anymore."

"Of course not," Katherine scoffed. "Now that you have assurance about your fucking credit cards, what else do you need?"

"What do you want me to say?" Gregory asked. "That I'm sorry? That I should have just risked you acting like a total brat and getting into a fight with my sister?"

"Yes!" Katherine replied. "Cause as you saw, nothing happened between Laura and me. Or me and your mother, for that matter. I behaved myself. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go now. I'm tired of hearing all that crap spewing out of your big, fat mouth. You are such a baby!"

"Takes one to know one!" Gregory shot back and hung up, running his fingers through his hair, groaning tiredly and then tucking himself in. Just as he pulled his covers up to his chin, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Gregory called.

"I know you're probably all tucked in and comfy by now, but, I brought you some cocoa if you want it," Selina called. "Otherwise, I'll drink it myself."

Gregory then got out of bed and came to the door, opening it to allow his mother entrance.

"You didn't have to do this, Mother," he said, taking the cocoa from her hands. "If you keep treating me like this, you know I'm never gonna wanna leave."

Selina sighed and they both went to sit down on the bed together. "You know that I don't like Katherine," she began. "In fact, I detest her with every fiber of my being. However, I think you made a mistake by trying to keep her out of the wedding."

"What?" Gregory asked. "But when I showed up earlier, you were on _my_ side!"

"I know," Selina replied. "That was me being petty. But I've been in Katherine's place more. You inherited your father's temper and habit of being unreasonable and this is one of the times it showed up. I want you to apologize to Katherine for what you did."

"I tried," Gregory replied. "She called earlier, we talked, and apologies had no effect whatsoever."

"Well, was it a _real_ apology?" Selina asked. "Or were you just apologizing to get your way?"

"Why is there even a difference?" Gregory asked. "What does it matter?"

Selina then stood up and sighed. "Son, I think you're gonna be here awhile. Oh, and do me a favor: if Katherine ever decides to talk to you again, don't tell her I sided with her, okay? I don't want to make her head any bigger than it is."

"Goodnight, Mother, " Gregory replied. "And thanks for the cocoa."

"You're welcome," Selina replied. "Goodnight, Gregory."

She then headed to her and Elijah's room where she could tell her husband was just about to fall asleep. "Is Gregory all right?" Elijah asked with a yawn.

"Yes," Selina nodded. "I brought him some cocoa and gave him a lecture about being nice to Katherine cause he's acting like a real dork, and then I left him to do what he will."

"You brought Gregory cocoa?" Elijah asked, a smirk gracing his lips. "How come Gregory gets cocoa and I don't?"

"You know what?" Selina replied in turn. "I'm tired, so if you want cocoa, get it yourself." She then kissed him and shut her eyes as she felt his arms go around her.

"I was just kidding," he whispered. "Just trying to get a rise out of you."

"I know," Selina whispered back. "Good night. Love you."

"I love you too," Elijah replied, making her shiver as he nipped at her neck. "Sleep well, darling."

* * *

><p>Katherine stared angrily at the phone, picking it up and slamming it down a few times just for emphasis, letting out a growl as she felt a few warm tears escape from her eyes before she quickly shut them and wiped off her cheeks. "Asshole," she whispered to herself. "Gregory, you <em>asshole!"<em> All of her life, she'd been in charge of everything that happened to her. Even when she and Gregory had first met, he'd just been some little boy who'd worshiped the ground she'd walked on. Then, he'd gotten older and turned handsome just like his father and, foolish girl that she was, she thought that being with him would be like getting Elijah back, since the man himself had given his heart to one of the most simpering, saccharine crybabies she'd ever met. Elijah deserved much better, but there was no convincing _him_ of that, so she settled on what she could get and that was Gregory. A poor man's version of his father for sure, and a man whose crap she'd only put up with so long because of Elizabeth. But now, Elizabeth was a grown, married woman, and Katherine saw no reason to allow Gregory to keep maintaining his fiction that he was king of the castle and she was just nothing. Now, he'd hurt her bad, and she was in the mood to show him just what a big mistake that was. She only needed to figure out how to do that.

* * *

><p>Charlie held tight to Elizabeth's hand as he led her onto a boat for a sunrise ride around a small lake by their hotel. "We don't have to do this if it makes you nervous, you know," he said. "I mean, we planned it before I drowned you."<p>

Elizabeth chuckled. "In retrospect, maybe I shouldn't have told you to drown me since we were going to a honeymoon spot with lots of water." Charlie heard this and began to pull her away, but she resisted. "No," she said. "You wanna do this sunrise boat ride thing, we will. I need to get over my fear, and I can't do it if I stay away from water. Just hold on to me and I'll be fine."

"No problem with that," Charlie replied, and gave her a squeeze. They then approached the boat where the smiling captain waited for them. "There's coffee inside if you need it," he said. "You know, not many people take this ride."

"I don't know why not," Elizabeth replied and yawned. "I think it will be beautiful." She and Charlie got inside and poured themselves some coffee, lying in each other's arms as they were paddled around a lagoon, watching the sun come up.

"Can we stay here forever?" Elizabeth asked Charlie as she looked up at him. "Do we have to go home?"

"Not for now we don't,"Charlie replied, kissing Elizabeth's hair. "I don't even want to think about what's going on with our parents. Just keep your eyes on the sunrise, and then after we're done with this, we can go have breakfast and do whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay," Elizabeth replied, taking Charlie's hand. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"I'm proud of you for how you acted during Charlie's wedding," Edward praised Laura as she snipped his hair. "I was honestly expecting much worse."<p>

"Nice to know you have such faith in me," Laura said. "That really says love."

"I mean, don't get me wrong," Edward said. "I _wanted _to believe you would behave, and I'm glad you proved me wrong. I've learned my lesson."

A few seconds later, they heard noises of rapidly running feet down the stairs as both Eli and Rebecca bounded into the salon. "Rebecca came to schedule an appointment!" Eli cried.

"That's nice," Laura said, pausing with Edward. "But Rebecca, you didn't have to come all the way over here."

"I'm glad she did," Eli said, looking at Rebecca adoringly as he clutched her hand in a tight grip.

"It's no trouble, really," Rebecca said, looking at Eli nervously and trying to free her hand. "I needed to have some fresh air." She managed to pull herself out of Eli's grip and said, "So…when can I get an appointment?"

"Well, let me look for you," Laura replied. "My co-worker who handles the appointments is off today, so it might take a little while to find where the appointment book is." Laura looked around and wasn't able to find it. She wondered if Katherine had hid it from her out of spite. Finally, she just gave up and said, "I have awhile until my next appointment. If you're only getting a trim, I can fit you in right after I finish with Edward here."

"All right," Rebecca nodded. "If it's all right with Edward."

"Not that I want to ruin my chance at making money," Laura said. "But you're a witch, right? Why can't you just fix your hair with your powers?"

"Electricity is one thing that magic can't fix, and another is hair," Rebecca replied. "I tried fixing my hair with my powers when I was a teenager and it didn't turn out well. It was right before my sixteenth birthday party and I'm sure there are photos of what I looked like still floating around somewhere. After that, I just decided that it would be easier to trust my hair to someone who knows what they're doing."

"Well, that answers my question very nicely," Laura nodded. Then, she noticed her son, who was still keeping an eye on Rebecca. "Eli," she said, "why don't you go upstairs and watch TV or something? Or do your homework?"

"Oh, all right," Eli replied. "Nice to see you again, Rebecca."

"Yeah," Rebecca replied, feeling relief that he was leaving. "You too." Then she looked at Laura. "Does your son always act that awkwardly around women?"

"Sorry about that," Laura apologized. "You know, when I first met Edward, he was like that too."

"Like what?" Edward asked as Laura resumed cutting his hair.

"Really awkward around women," his wife interpreted. "I think you've come a long way."

"Well, it's hard to be suave around women when none will give you the time of day," Edward replied. "I'm sure Eli will get better in time."

"I don't understand why he has such a problem with girls," Laura replied. "I mean, sure he's a little awkward, but he's a handsome boy."

"Maybe he should start with girls his own age," Rebecca suggested. "Not that I think I'm too good for him or anything. But he's just a kid, and I…I have a son who's older than him."

"I understand," Laura replied. "We'll make sure he finds some other way to fill his time whenever you're here, I promise."

"He's not that bad," Rebecca smiled. "Kind of cute, actually. But as you say, for now, some distance might be a good thing."


End file.
